LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE
by lissiechan
Summary: Serena and Darien begin a relationship, but it turns out to be a one sided love. Can Serena win Darien s heart? Can Darien get to fall in love with his girlfriend?
1. It should be Illegal to deceive a woman

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE…**

**Authors note: **

Since writing and music are the biggest passions in my life, every chapter is named after a song, this first one reffers to Illegal by Shakira (Featuring Carlos Santana in the guitar)

I don´t own Sailor Moon, its all Takeuchi´s sama honour. (Hopefully in the near future I´ll have my own jajajaj) Now, enough bla bla bla: enjoy!!

* * *

**1. It should be Illegal to deceive a women´s heart...**

--So, let´s go in…

Serena was stuck in the door, completely shocked by the view of the room where Darien took her. There were a lot of his friends and many other popular guys and girls from their university and some others. Many of them were dancing a completely crazy music that seemed to have the power to overcome the slightest thought of prudence. There were many couches and people lying on them, drinking all kinds of alcohol available in this planet, kissing whoever was around and smoking some stuff Serena didn't want to even imagine. Some people came out from rooms, still sharing kisses and touching each others, while others were taking their turns in the rooms. Serena was able to hear some moaning that overcame the loud music and the laughter from the many guests…

--It´s… It´s a…--said Serena in total disbelief…

--Yeah, now let´s get in or we will miss some funny stuff…--he said while grabbing her hand to take her inside. She looked at him and knew that she had to act or she would be participating in that orgy without end. She snapped her hand out of his hold and turned to get out.

--Wait, Serena!!

She wanted to cry, she wanted the earth to open wide and shallow her for being stupid enough to think that someone like Darien could answer to her feelings like she dreamed. She began running into the city without actually caring about the freezing temperature outside.

--Serena!! What the hell is happening to you?—he said when he could reach for her and catch again her hand. She was shivering and even if he couldn't see her eyes, her cheeks were amazingly red and her lower lip was trembling.

--I thought it was other kind of party, Darien—she said trying not to sound more idiotic than what she already felt. Darien looked at her and felt her anger. She was starting to sound really childish…

--Come on, Serena—he said trying to calm her down—What other kind of party can adult people have? Let´s go back, I thought you wanted to be my girl and to be with me. Is going to be ok, we can have a great time together and also make love…

Serena was thunderstruck when she heard that, she looked at him in the eyes and saw a very cynical smile in his face. The serious face that she loved so much was not there anymore; in its place was just a total stranger that wanted to drag her into a bacchanal where only God might know what could happen. Then, she remembered how after her confession of love for him just a day ago, she looked into those eyes and thought they were clear as the sea and full of love for her. The memory of the smile he gave her in that moment came back and she felt that the person she was in front right now was a broken image of the man she fell in love with. It was painful, her heart was soaring with pain and her eyes got full of tears of indignation and resentment. The next second, her anger exploded and the result was Darien getting slapped in the left cheek, like no other girl in his entire life had done before…

--How dare you bring me here!! How can you even talk about making love together in such a dirty place!!—she yelled trying to get all that frustration out of her soul—I´m not that kind of girl and I thought you respected me but now I see it's not the case…

Darien was now the one shocked. The rumors proved to be true and Serena was a childish girl after all. He thought she wasn't when she confessed to him. Despite her dresses and her hairstyle, regarded by the rest of the university as the most immature from all the campus, he still found her quite attractive and beautiful. The kind of girl good to have a great time for a while… Now, he saw that her expectations were not directed in the same direction as his… By now it was obvious that she looked for a formal boyfriend and a serious relationship, which he was not into at all.

She turned and made him understand that there was no way she was going inside that place with him. She began walking slowly and trying to suppress the tears that she needed to shed.

--I thought that you were more of an adult, Serena…--he said still shocked…She stopped and turned to face him one last time. He saw a sadness that no girl before showed him. Her heart was broken and her eyes, usually blue like the clear sky in the summer were totally blurred with tears that began to fall down her face. Still, her voice was clear and firm when she spoke.

--I thought you loved me as much as I love you, Darien… But now I see I was mistaken...

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!!


	2. All by myself

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

This second chapter title obviously refers to the All by myself song that many singers around the world have performed. My favourite is Celine Dion´s version. Though its hard to make Darien look like very different from the princely image we have from him, its kind of interesting for me because he seems more real and with a stronger personality to me.

Again, I don´t own any of Sailor Moon characters. I just borrowed them from Takeuchi sama...

**2. All by myself…**

Damned girl!! Thanks to her, he turned Beryl and the others down expecting to take her to the party. But she left him just at their arrival. Without a partner he wasn't allowed to get in… And it was supposed to be the party of their lives, shit!! It was just too late to call any other girl and take her in the place of Serena. No way, he would have to go home and miss an excellent Saturday night…

Back in his flat, he sat in his bed still thinking of all the things they could have done at the party. But his memory drifted to the impression her eyes full of tears gave him. She spoke of love… For goodness sake, did she really believe in such stupidities? They were together for just one day and yet she expected that he loved her? Yes, she was beautiful and charming but there was no way a man like him would fall in love with a childish girl like her. Even if her tears were quite impressive to him, he still was far away from believing in love and much less from loving her.

Love was useless; he knew it very well… It just hurts and makes your life miserable. Any kind of love is like that, and there is no point in trying to suffer so much for nothing. If she was suffering right now was just because of love, not because of him. He actually accepted her love confession from the other day and took her as his girl in turn.

He remembered that many people avoided her and that some even called her Sailor Freak since she and her hairstyle made one remember that famous Japanese manga girl that battled monsters and was supposed to be the princess of a Moon Kingdom. Serena happened to be so similar to her with her long blonde hair and all her bodily features that she was also the queen from the otaku´s club from the campus. She seemed to enjoy it and even though he had never actually seen it, it was said that Serena was stunningly beautiful when she made cosplay related to Sailor Moon.

--Childish things…--he said without being able to stop himself from smiling with the idea of discrete Serena using a micro miniskirt like the one Sailor Moon wore. He had seen the show a couple of times when he was a kid but he just knew a bit about it. God, he even accepted to date a girl regarded as a freak by the whole campus…And it didn't matter to him because he also thought it was going to be interesting to have a strange girl like her, after all, he was also tired of the beauties that used to surround him, specially Beryl… Lately, she was just good to have a nice couple of hours in the bed but after that she was just unbearable…

In his dreams however, things were not the same, he felt empty and lonely. He knew that all the suffering he faced in his childhood had make him become a person who avoided love and that didn't want to love because was too afraid of getting hurt once again. He knew the life he had was horribly shallow and that he behaved like if he didn't even care about himself… He knew he needed love to recover the joy of life; that the light he needed to illuminate his life might be lost already because he ruined the hopes of the first angel who loved him…


	3. I m a big big girl in a big big world

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Third chapter goes with Emilia´s Big Big World. A cute song good to suffer a little bit once in a while. I Hope you like the story so far.

I dont own any of Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi sensei.

* * *

**3. Im a big big girl in a big big world, It´s not a big big thing if you leave me…**

The next Monday, Serena was sitting alone in a solitary part of the campus. Her calculus books lying around and the final remains of a lunch carefully wrapped and inside a cute bag with rabbits design. It was the only day in the week when her friends were able to get together and she knew what was going to be topic of the day…

--Darien...—whispered the girl looking at the sky and feeling again a sharp twist of pain in her chest. No, she couldn´t cry just before the girls came, they were going to worry and for sure Lita was going to offer to break his neck in vengeance, while Raye would probably begin one of her famous curses against him. She thought about it over and over and finally decided to just tell them that things went wrong and he dumped her. Telling them about the orgy party where he took her was just going to make them so mad that it could almost be dangerous for Darien. She just couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt…

Darien saw her and her friends from afar; they were talking and one of them, the tall girl with slightly curled brown hair was yelling. The others were silent and looking at Serena with concern written in their faces. He knew them just by references because none of them were actually within the circles of popularity from the university. Amy was studying to be a doctor, Raye was in the psychology school, Mina studied music and Lita interior design while Serena struggled in Architecture. It was the first time that he saw them all together and it seemed that the differences in their careers didn't allow them a lot of time to spend as the group they were because soon they all left leaving Serena alone, but not before kissing her cheeks and hugging her with a deep friendly feeling. It was not hard to figure what they were talking about since the recent events with her…

--"Well, he thought, its true that I behaved like a jerk when I pushed her into that party without even telling her in advance… Maybe, I owe her an excuse and after I give it to her everything will be finished between us"—

He got near her without making any noise. She was giving her back to him and her long ponytails rested partially in the bench she was sitting in. The weather was relatively good that day and though it was winter, it wasn't difficult to stay outside. He saw her taking something from within her books and stare at it silently… But the next second she was sobbing. When he got near enough, he was able to see a picture of himself that she stared at adoringly and painfully in the same time.

Something trembled inside him. He knew many girls adored him, and that many of them whom he dumped were brokenhearted, but this was the first time he saw one of them so deeply hurt and crying so sadly for him.

--Darien…--she whispered while holding his picture near her heart. Her voice was not firm like the other night, she spoke painfully—If only… if only you…

He didn't dared to make a sound or the first move. She was being totally true to herself in that moment and he seemed to think that it was an important incident for both of them.

--If only you´d let me into your life and show you how much I can love you…--she continued speaking to herself—If I could have another chance to be with you again…

OK, this was amazing. She wasn't cursing him or trying to get revenge for the incident in the party. She was almost praying for another opportunity to show him love?? It was touching 

to say the least… For a second, it was for him like looking at an angel who knocked the doors of his heart, trying to bring that blinding and warm light that he had forgotten long ago…

--Serena…--was the only thing he could utter in the middle of all that emotion.


	4. Let your private emotion come to me

**4. Let your private emotion come to me…**

Serena felt like a thief caught in the middle of and illicit activity. It was his voice, she knew it very well. But she couldn't bring herself to look at him, her eyes were still red and she had tears running in her face; she must have been a very sad image of herself at that moment and that´s why she didn't look at him, even if she was dying to see his face, his eyes that she adored so much…

--I… I´m sorry about the other night—he said hesitantly, trying to choose his best words—I was a total jerk to take you there and the things I told were also too rude. Please, forgive me, Serena…

She kept silent, trying to hear his voice and to wipe the tears away from her face. That apology didn't sound very true, but it was better than nothing.

--I already did—she said after some moments, slowly turning to see him straight to the eyes—There is no way I could ever hate you…

God, it was so hard. He could feel it in her voice, everything in her was full of love for him. There was no need for her to tell him that she loved him with all her soul and strength, she just needed to look at him with those eyes…

--I know I´m not your kind of girl and I´m very aware of what people say about me—she continued—But when I confessed to you, I tried to be strong enough to be true to myself even knowing that you might reject me because of the way I am…

--Well… I—he said feeling quite uncomfortable—I didn't mean to…

--Now—she cut him—I understand that you rejected me on the moment you and me arrived to that party… And it´s ok. There was no way for you to know what I wanted from this relationship neither I was clear about what you wanted from me.

At least she is very straight, he thought. Many other girls that he dumped cried hysterically and tried to cling to him desperately while Serena was behaving like a lady, being reasonable and trying to talk to him like an adult woman would and should do…

--Look, I´m not into serious relationships—he said—I know that you are looking for a nice boyfriend but I´m not fitting that description at all and you should know it by now. I´m a mean guy most of the times and till now I haven't been able to be with a girl for more than three weeks…

--Darien, I…--

--I heard you before, Serena. You said that you loved me. But I don't love you…

--Do you think I don't know that?

--But still you want an opportunity with me—he said while he motioned to seat beside her.—I don't want to hurt you more than I´ve already done…--she smiled faintly.

--That´s a good beginning—she said—At least you care for me enough to try to apology and to warn me about your mean ways…

--Don't think you know me…--

--Why not? Don't misunderstand me but I have been in love with you since high school even if you didn't notice me back then. I know about your relationships and your hobbies. I 

know how much you hate stupid people and how much you love your freedom. I also know about your loneliness and a bit about your childhood…

--Hey, what are you, and stalker? It´s my private life.—he sounded irritated by the mention of his childhood. She gasped and looked at him trying to apology for the intrusion…

--I´m sorry, I didn't mean that.—she said in a hurry, he was stiff and looked annoyed by that comment—What I want to tell you is that I know that I love you and I want to be with you and share a little bit of your life. I know I'm not the most interesting girl you have come across and that in many ways, you and me live in separate worlds. But I love you too much to be able to live without showing it to you—she closed her eyes like if the emotions were too strong to hold them…


	5. But if I let you go, I will never know

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Darien wonders what is he missing. (Finally!!) I loved these song a long time ago: If I let you go by Westlife. Hope you also like it.

Standard disclaimers, I dont own any of Sailor Moon characters. (I would like to but well life is unfair jijij)

**5. ****But If I let you go, I will never know…**

--And what happens if I´m never able to love you?—he cut—What if I can't do anything else but to hurt you? Would you still love me even if I make you suffer?—

She looked at him with those innocent eyes of her, smiling so gently that he felt the closed doors of his heart beginning to tremble. She reached for his hand and taking it between hers, she lifts it to her cheek while blushing intensely. She caressed the back of his palm to her soft skin and by the way she looked, he understood that it was a moment of inmense happiness for her. She opened her eyes and looked directly to his.

--Even if you were to kill me with your own hands, I would still love you with all my heart, Darien…

That was enough of an answer to disarm him. He felt himself dragged to her without any way to stop. This was the moment of truth. He had the power to turn all her hopes down and also to bright her world to no end by giving themselves a new opportunity. He looked at her eyes feeling hypnotized by the incommensurable deepness of her feelings and the light of her smile seemed to outshine every other thing.

What were the options? If he dumped her in this moment, he could go back to the way things had always been. Parties, girls, popularity, relationships without a true meaning, and maybe in the future, a job to make a living and a family to not feel physically alone…The same loneliness from always, the same emptiness and bitterness.

If he decided to be with her, everything seemed so confusing. But he could also see those eyes and be warmed by that angelic smile. He would lose that if he said no and he wondered why he felt somehow comfortable while being like that with her. He had never felt so loved in 

his entire life… Letting her go would be the easy way, but he would also throw away the opportunity to know so many things, to see her smiling like that for him

--Serena, I…--he began hesitantly—I don't know if this is going to work… I don't want to hurt you by accepting your love once again…

She understood. Her love made her catch the meaning of his words and she silenced him by putting a finger in his lips. God, he thought, she looks so adoring.

--Don't say anything else…--she whispered while getting nearer to him.


	6. Kiss by kiss

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE**

After a lot of fighting with my internet signal, I could finally upload the next chapters. This one title refers to a cute song I came across some time ago by Emilia. Of course I preffer the spanish version, but both versions go about more or less the same, a girl who won his lover heart bit by bit and kiss by kiss without losing her hopes (which is pretty much the situation in this story)

Again, Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi sama; I just own a big imagination and a couple of hours free to write.

**6. Kiss by kiss**

She leaned to him and her cheeks got red. He stayed still, surprised by the sudden awareness of what was about to happen. She was going to kiss him while he was the one who usually gave the first kiss.

That day when she confessed to him, everything happened too fast and she just told him and when he accepted, she just hugged him and gave him an innocent kiss in his cheek. He was tormented by his cell phone and they separated only to see each other again the next day when they found each other in the entrance of the hellish party that began all their problems. Now he realized, it was going to be their first kiss…

Serena´s lips got to his so slowly that it was unbearable. She was way too excited to notice the surprised look in his eyes. He was now able to catch her scent of honey and vanilla. It wasn't a perfume but the natural smell of her skin. Her blonde hair carried a faint perfume of coconut… Shit, it was just so sweet and exotic…

She began to caress her lips against his and the feeling almost blew her mind. She dreamed of that moment for years and years and every time she saw him kissing other girl throughout all that time, she died to be the one in his arms… Now, it was happening and she felt herself about to faint…

When he got tired of her teasing, waiting for the kiss to deepen, he hold her by the neck and began to kiss her fiercely, she seemed shocked in the beginning but began to move with him while their tongues and lips played and savored each others. It was amazing, even for him as experienced as he was, to notice how well their lips melded together, how they could feel together. After all, he thought, He was not totally mistaken about her before. Beautiful but 

freakish Serena could become a very interesting partner, not only in the grounds of love, but also in those related to sex…Slowly, both lost the sense of time and only feeling each other was meaningful.

When many minutes passed and they broke apart, Serena was caressing the blackness of his hair with trembling fingers. She shivered with emotions and happiness. He was hugging her strongly and throughout all those layers of clothes they wore, she felt their bodies so warm…

--I love you…--she said softly against his lips, unable to open her eyes—I love you Darien…

And for the first of many times, he felt bad for not being able to answer back her love.


	7. I can see clearly now the rain is gone

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

_"It´s gonna be a bright, bright sun shiny day!!"_ A classic, performed by many singers but originally for Johnny Nash in 1972 (that´s what wikipedia says). The version I like the most is from Jimmy Cliff.

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi sama. I just love it and dedicate a bit of my time to dream about it.

**7. I can see clearly now the rain is gone…**

They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Not that he had anything else to do. After all, they were supposed to be a couple now.

--Are you aware that this can last just a few days?—he said without any warning while they walked around in the center of the city. She looked at him while sucking a pineapple milkshake all innocent eyes. Then, with her free hand, she took his and continued walking. That was definitely a silent answer.

So, for the first time in his life, he had a girlfriend. Not only a girl to spend the night or one with a crush for him. Serena was now his girlfriend to go out, kiss and hold hands in front of everyone; they were supposed to share moments together. So far, he felt himself dragged into something very likely to a teenagers love movie, with all those sick scenes of going to the cinema, shopping, having an ice cream and walking on the park at the evening. He had to accept it didn't felt so bad, but that was totally out of his usual activities.

--Darien…

--Mmmm?

--Why don't we go to the electronics and see what´s new?—

Darien had to admit defeat. She definitely knew him. He hated window shopping but when it came to electronics, he became a little kid excited to try every single thing. His flat, though very cozy and somehow conservative, was equipped with the best of technology for every day life and for entertainment. She also seemed to know a lot about the technological stuff, especially when it came to video games and consoles.

--I have this one and this other and this one too…

--I´m going to buy this one—she said happily—Why don't we play it together?—

Before he could even snap out of the situation he was nodding with a big smile in his face. Then, suddenly, he realized that was a compromising promise of her visiting his house. And before he could speak, she read the thought in his mind.

--Don't worry, Darien. I don't mean to invade your space or your house; you can come to my flat if you feel better that way.—

Whoa!! Serena was amazingly sharp of mind. She really did her homework properly when researched about him. If there was something he hated in this life was someone invading his privacy and she knew that he never brought any girl, not even Beryl, into his apartment. And she was not the first candidate to gain such an honor. At least no so soon…

The incursion in the electronics shop finished with both of them buying a couple of videogames and chattering excitedly about the new games to come. At least he thought, we were able to find a common ground of interest. When they finally decided it was time to take her home, they rode his motorcycle together. Darien had carried many girls before in that vehicle, but this was the first time he shared with a "girlfriend" and it felt somehow special to have her pressed against his back and holding him by the waist.

Her flat wasn't too far from his own after all. Hers was a nice place with many of her neighbors having early flowers on the terraces. She signaled the floor next to the top and showed him the exact place where she lived. It was the one with the most flowers as he supposed.

--It was really nice to be with you today, Darien—she said sweetly.

--Mnn—

--So… Are we playing this Friday at my place?-

--I guess so…--he said trying to sound less mean than he actually felt.

She hugged him tenderly and kissed his forehead. It was going to be a long way and she knew it. But heavens gave her the new opportunity that she wasn't going to waste and even if it took every bit of her patience, she was going to try with all her might.

--Take care ok…

Darien had his face pressed to her chest. Her slender figure covered by all those layers of clothe lost a lot of its sensual appeal. Even so, that expression of tender love surprised him because he felt protected… She then lowered her lips to his and gave him a soft kiss that lasted only a few seconds. When he awoke again to reality, she was waving her hand as a signal of goodbye and entering her apartment building.

Back in his own place, he wondered how the hell he ended up being his boyfriend. If she dared to pester him with phone calls and questions about his daily activities he was going to dump her for sure…

--Admit it, you are afraid of her. She wants to bring you back to live with all its pain and happiness and you are scared of the light she radiates. That´s why you want to run away from her…


	8. He is a mean man, but he is my man

**8. He is a mean man, but he´s my man, my man alone…**

Serena was so happy that she jumped in her bed like when she was a little kid. She wanted to open her heart and show to the entire world the happiness she was feeling, she wanted to scream it to the wind and present her love for Darien to the heavens…

She ended her dancing and jumping in the terrace where her beloved flowers received her good energies, the wind was still very cold but the sun helped to maintain her plants. Spring was just around the corner and with it, their love would bloom.

Luna came and caressed her legs. She also sensed the good vibe from her master and wanted to share a part of it with Serena. The happy girl lifted the black cat and hugged her.

--He accepted me Luna, my Prince is back with me!!—

--Meow!!—

--I'm so happy right now Luna!!—

--Meowww!!—

--So,--began Lita—you are back with that jerk…

--Yup…

--Your first boyfriend—whispered Ami.

--I´m not sure about this Serena—said Raye—He might not be prepared for it…

--But you told me we are destined to be together eternally—argued Serena

--Yes, she did. But that doesn't mean it has to begin now. It would be like changing a demon into an angel in seconds…--said Mina

--Yes, it might actually be a huge emotional shock for him—continued Ami.

--I know, and I´ll be patient—said Serena—It doesn't matter if it takes me years to gain his love or if I get hurt over and over because of him. All of it will be worth the effort if I can be by his side…

--But we as your friends don't want to see you suffering and crying—said Mina.

--Even if he is your destiny and you have loved each other since the beginning of times and until the end of it, we also want you to be happy—

--Maybe waiting would be the best path to choose—said Lita—I don't want to break his neck by accident before he actually gets to fall in love with you.

--And remember he´s a very complicated person. You know very well the kind of life he have had until now. He is almost dead when it comes to feelings and reviving him will be a very hard work…

--And there is another problem…--Ami began and then turned crimson red.

--What do you mean?—asked Serena.

Ami grasped the cloth from her skirt very tightly and turned her face down. The other girl figured the meaning of her words and blushed deeply, except from Serena.

--Se... se… sex…--said the girl feeling totally embarrassed.

Serena was a bit lost for a couple of seconds until she finally realized what Ami tried to say. She stayed still and pale and suddenly it seemed like steam was pouring from her face while her cheeks were about to explode…

--We all know that you are totally inexperienced—continued Raye—How are you going to keep up with a man that goes to bed with every girl he dates before two weeks? He is not the kind of guy that waits for a woman to be "prepared".

--Are you going to tell him? That you are a virgin?—asked Mina.

--No…--said the girl faintly.

--Oh God! Serena…--yelled Lita.

--I want to win his heart first, at least a bit of it before giving myself to him completely…

--Why did you have to love such a mean man? So many men in this world and your destined one is that jerk…

They kept silent for some moments, trying to find the proper words to comfort their friend. They knew each other since junior high and their friendship was built over the strong bonds of shared loneliness. When they all met Serena, they used to be very solitary girls and the cheerful personality from that blonde with pigtails that defied the rest of the world made them get together. Time passed and they all blended very well into the world, with the exception of Serena…Even knowing that people thought of her like a freak and called her names, she refused to change her habits, her personality or her style. They knew that taking videogames, Japanese animation and flowers away would kill her. She would no longer be Serena and they were afraid that her innocence would end up broken by that mean guy she happened to be in love with.

--I understand you, Serena—said Ami, breaking the silence—Even if you suffer in the process, you want to help him to change and find himself again… Waiting for it to happen by itself is useless.

--Ami!!—yelled Mina.

--In that way, Ami is right—cut Raye—You must suffer a lot seeing him so lonely and having such an empty life…

Serena smiled softly at her friend. Raye always saw right trough her soul like none of the other girls. Ami was the best at giving advice while Lita was her protector and cooking teacher. Mina was the nearest to her in hobbies and lifestyle. She loved her friends deeply and considered each one´s an amazing individual.

--He might be a mean jerk and he can hurt me in the process, but that doesn't change the fact that I feel what I feel for him—finished Serena.


	9. So take a look at me now

**9. So take a look at me now… There´s just an empty space.**

After three days without seeing her around or a single call, he decided it was time to pay her a phone call and ask her about their playing meeting at her house. It was the first time he actually called a girl first and he felt kind of strange. Having her as his girl didn't felt like others. She might not be as invasive as others because her methods where rather different. She was slowly becoming a part of him and bit by bit his mind came to get used to think of her.

--Hi!! It´s you, Darien?--She answered the phone unable to hide how hurry she was feeling. He couldn't avoid a mean smile to show in his lips.

--Yes, it's me. How are you?— "So dry!!" thought Serena in the other side.

--I´m fine…preparing something for tomorrow at Lita´s place --"Don't say you missed me" thought Darien—How have you been all this days?—

--Just fine—answered him—So you are already preparing for tomorrow?

--Yes, after all—she said happily—it's the first time you come to my place and I want to be a proper hostess…

--Mmmm… What time do you want me to be there?—

--If you don't have anything else to do, it would be nice around 6 in the evening…

--Do you want me to bring something?

--You yourself and a pair of games would be wonderfull—she said adoringly. He could feel her emotions through the phone and found himself trying to restrain from saying a bunch of 

stupidities like "dress nicely for me" or worse, promising a surprise for her, while he actually wanted to say them…

--Ok, then, see you tomorrow—

--Unn!! Take care ok!!

--You too… Bye…

When he hung up the phone, he realized that she won that battle soundly. She was trying hard to be attentive while giving him the freedom he needed… So far, she didn't give him a single reason to finish their relationship and the comfortable feeling he was starting to get while being around her was quite scary…

The news about him dating Sailor Freak as the other guys called her had already passed around the whole campus. Not that such a thing bothered him too much. After all, he knew that he was the one who decided to continue their relationship and if there was something he was not into, that was being an insecure person…

But still, it was kind of annoying to see how people turned to see him with those pitiable looks. Like if he was dating a monster or something worse. Yes, Serena was strange and totally out of the general description of girls whom he usually dated, but she was also beautiful and quite mature when it came to serious matters of life. That was also very appealing to him; not everyday he had the opportunity to date a girl that gave him freedom while loved him with all her strength. She was in fact, the first girl to really try to understand him and accept him the way he was…

At home, in the silence and loneliness, he wondered if their relationship would last. It seemed as if he were trying to find each possible excuse to run away from her. Yet, he was glad that she didn't fail any of his trials. That she struggled so much to keep them together…Maybe he thought before going to sleep, he also had to give her the opportunity to come into his world and fill it with her love for him casting away all the emptiness in it…


	10. My heart goes boum boum boum!

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Boum Boum by Enigma (from the Voyageur disc) is the song for this chapter. I LOVE ENIGMA!! It might be very possible that some other chapters go with their songs...

And as allways, I can just claim as mine my inspiration and free time. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi sensei.

**

* * *

**

**10. My heart goes Bum, Bum, Bum!! Every time I think of you…**

He had to accept that this meeting with her made his heart race with anticipation; thinking about the hours to come in her company made him feel kind of relieved and at peace. He knew she was going to pamper him and try her best to make him feel happy and loved. His frozen heart was expecting this moments with her like the world expects the spring and the warmth to go back to life.

She was expecting him that was evident. She opened the door radiating happiness the same way a kid would in front of Christmas gifts. He smiled feeling that cheerfulness of her very funny. The second thing he noticed was her light turquoise dress without any other garment than a pair of lovely strings holding it in place in her shoulders, it was the most innocent outfit a girl ever used for him and yet she looked sexy… So easy to take off he thought…

She looked at him without perceiving his mischievous thoughts and motioned him to go in. He came into a small receiving room where he saw light but very feminine decoration. There was a small cabinet where all the shoes where encased. He realized she had the Japanese custom of taking out their shoes in the entrance and while he took his out, she said something about his slippers. She dug in the cabinet and presented him with a brand new pair exactly his size.

--You stalker, he said—you even know about my shoes.

--Sorry, I just wanted you to be comfortable—she said scared and worried.

He took the slippers from her hands and put them in his feet fast; it was quite sadistic to enjoy seeing her so worried when all he meant was a joke. But being as he was, he totally enjoyed it… Until he finished and looked back at her. Her eyes were two lovely light blue orbs 

that seemed to show a wide glimpse of what she felt deep inside. It was like if her eyes were able to communicate him so many things all at once, so many emotions and feelings…

She throw herself into his arms, unable to stop her feelings or her enormous need of him…Hugging him by the waist and hiding her face in his chest was the best of the feelings for her, even if he didn't answered back…

--I missed you so much…--she said softly knowing that he would probably hate those words. She felt unable to look up and see his face because she could bet his eyes were glaring at her. Yet, she couldn't hide it. She loved him so much that it hurt when she couldn't show it to him…

Darien, in the other side, wasn't angry at all with those words. He could see how scared she was of making him mad, but also the strength of her feelings was enough to make her overcome her fear and to show him what she really felt. Despite being afraid, she was courageous to the extent of defying his defenses in order to love him.

Serena felt his arms slowly lifting and wrapping her in an embrace for the first time. Her eyes went wide, and she looked at him. His face was puzzling and his stormy blue eyes seemed to battle against something she couldn't clearly tell; she discovered amazed that his heartbeat was quite loud, almost as much as hers. There was no love in his face, but at least, there was a bit of hope for her in the way he gazed at her, in the way his heart was beating in that moment, in the feeling of being in his arms.

--Let´s go in ok.—he finally said—I want to know the place my girl lives in…

She smiled with that angelic expression of hers and gave him a sudden kiss in the lips.

--Unn, welcome home, Darien…


	11. Your love, it feels so good

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Thanks a lot for the reviews!! I see the story has been very well received by a lot of people and that really makes me happy and helps my inspiration (I´ll have to daydream a bit less at work but somehow I´ll manage). I can´t promise longer chapters due to time restrictions in my schedule but maybe the quantity makes up for it since I´m writing almost one chapter a day (when I get a free day, I can do two so pray that my boss give me more spare time jijiji) Pray also that my internet signal works properly so the updates can be daily as it has been so far... And a bit for world peace would hurt as well.

This chapters song is It feels so good by Sonique. I think the lyrics go well with the situation... Mmmm, I promise things will get very interesting...

And as allways, I just own my laptop, a lot of inspiration and a bit of free time. Naoko Takeuchi is the official owner of Sailor Moon.

**

* * *

****11. Your love, it feels so good…**

A few hours later, they were in her couch playing like two little kids the game she bought the other day. It was just so funny that it took him a while to realize that he was enjoying the evening like no other. His stomach was full with delicious homemade food: Caesar salad, noodle soup with vegetables, a nice steak with red wine sauce accompanied by country potatoes and for dessert, strawberry ice cream with the actual fruit on top and a mix of condensed milk and syrup over it. She really worked a lot for him and he felt very pleased.

Luna made her appearance right before her master would serve the meal and looked at Darien with suspicion. The black cat was taking a nap in her own couch in the living room that he didn't notice at first. Though Darien was treated relatively cold, Serena received gentle caresses from her cat and slow meows. It was like a kid asking her beloved mother for something with actual manners. Serena gave her a nice portion and a smile.

--So, you like cats…--he said. "Just like an old lady…

--I like Luna. Before her, I didn't have any pets because my parents don't like animals. One day, I found her abandoned being a little kitten and I just brought her home—

--And your parents didn't said anything?—"Well, not an old lady, just a nice girl"

Serena went still. She mentioned her parents before without actually feeling anything. Now that Darien asked, she had to think of them and it was painful.

--No, they weren't here anymore—was all she said.

Right after that, she took off her cute pink apron and carried the dishes to the table that she had already set for both of them. He complimented her food and ate all of it. In the end, he 

sat back, full and happy and she realized that not having parents around had its advantages for she could be together with him without interruptions.

--I hope you liked it—she said while carrying the empty dishes to the sink.

--I did. Your cooking is very good…

--It wasn't like that some years ago—she said laughing—There was a time when I burned even boiled water.

He replied laughing a lot to such a comment. He could imagine it pretty clearly.

--Thanks to Lita, I have gotten quite good at cooking and other homely things—she continued—She failed totally with Mina but she always says that having me to survive alone is more than enough for her teaching efforts.

--Mmm. Your friends seem quite interesting—he said while they both walked to the couch in the living room and seated together.—I saw them the other day when we got back…

--You did??

--Yes. Lita is the tall girl with brown hair right?—Serena nodded to the question—She seems the kind of girl strong enough to break my arm if I make you cry…

--She actually will break your neck, not your arm—said Serena blushing.

--Woah!! I´ll better be nice to you then…

--Yup!! Care to try the game?—said the girl trying to change the subject.

--Yeah, let´s play—

And there were they, in the middle of an epic battle. She was quite good and for the first time he felt like if he were with another guy instead of a girl; looking at her totally concentrated with the buttons and the movements, unaware of her sexiness with that innocent dress of hers that allowed him to take a good look of her legs and shoulders, made him realize that she was the perfect girlfriend. Good at videogames and cooking, the type that believed in freedom and sincerity, the kind of girl who loved with her entire soul…

--Is everything ok, Darien?—

He paused the game and set their controls aside. She looked at him a bit puzzled while he took her in his arms and slowly caressed her back. He saw her closing her eyes in pleasure with the feeling of his fingers sliding through her skin. It was soft as a baby. How did she manage to have such a delicate skin at her age? Not only was it soft, she was warm yet fresh.

--Darien…

Such a sweet voice… She leaned against him and their foreheads touched. He holds her by her back and his other hand traveled to her neck, there where her hair began to grow. For the first time, her pigtails came in hand since he was able to touch her without being bothered by her long hair…

That close, they looked to each others eyes for a moment that seemed eternal before their lips came together. It was Darien who felt overwhelmed by the amount of feelings she transmitted to him with her eyes. It was him who couldn't bear the need of kissing her any longer. There was something sweet and tender about her different from all the other girls but he couldn't quite say what it was. He could just feel it… And it was amazingly good


	12. Helpless when she smiles

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Aleluya!! My internet is working decently again. I could finally download the next four chapters of Nodame Cantabile I was dying to read and couldnt get... I´m so happy!! If you were stuck in such a cold place, no friends, no TV because my German sucks, just ten hours a day working and internet, I think you could understand better...

As celebration today I´ll upload until chapter 18, I´m already writing number 21. I promise to keep uploading at least one chapter a day, ok? AND AGAIN THANKS A MILLION TO ALL OF YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!

Chapter 12 goes with the song Helpless when she smiles from Backstreet boys. It´s a nice one...

And as allways, I can claim ownership from my laptop and inspiration. Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi sama.

**

* * *

****12. Helpless when she smiles…**

They got back to the game some time after their first kiss. Both of them were hardly breathing after sharing that moment. Serena had to manage the overwhelming happiness she felt while Darien had to struggle with his desire for her. He wanted to rip that dress apart and make her moan and scream, but seeing her clinging to him so softly made him give it a second thought. The instant was just too beautiful to break. For the first of many times, they stared at each other while playing with their hands and fingers. Darien caressed her shoulders and neck softly, just discovering her bit by bit. She slid her fingers through his face and hair feeling grateful for he was real and was there with her.

--I love you…

He didn't answer. He just gazed to her eyes and felt immersed in a beautiful world where she was the light and the warmth. In some moments, he believed he was holding an angel in his arms. A goddess of love that was only his.

--Why do you love me so much? I don't even deserve all those feelings you have for me—he asked while caressing her cheek.

--Because you exist and breathe, because you are you and I could find you among all the people in this world… Because my soul longs for yours and my heart races when I see you. Because I decided to love you…--she said slowly and looking at him right to the eye while smiling gently.

She didn't die for his looks or his status. She loved him for all he was and it was simply scary. All the other girls wanted to go to bed with him because he was sexy to them, all of them 

wanted to be watched while being with him because he was popular and they wanted to cling positions by using him. All of the other girls wanted to seduce him and please him, but only to a corporal level.

Serena was different. She wanted to just love him. She didn't ask for anything while she poured love for him, while she gave herself to him. She just wanted to make him happy. He kissed her softly and almost reverently. His girlfriend was an angel and he began to enjoy it. If she were other girl, he would have definitely ripped her dress apart, he would have been looking for physical pleasure but what he felt while hugging her was beyond any visible pleasure.

--Let´s get back to our game—he said after breaking the kiss.

The rest of the night was quite strange. They kissed and hugged in the pauses. Then played and fought each other screaming insults or directions when one failed to do what it was supposed in the game. They were lovers in a moment and friendly rivals at the next. Luna couldn't help but feel curious about all that noise… She came and seated in the edge of the couch while looking at them and then at the game. Soon the cat seemed to believe humans were quite crazy and left them alone.

When they finally ended the game, it was almost four o´clock in the morning. Both were tired but happy to have spent such a nice evening together.

--It was really funny. I hope we can do it again…

He smiled in return. They turned the TV off and stand up from the couch. Serena went to the kitchen for some water they really needed after such a tiring activity as playing videogames is.

"This is the first time I go to a girl's apartment and we spend the night without actually having sex"… He thought. No way was he going to say that to her…

--Here you have—said the girl as she came with a glass for him.

Then, everything went silent. They both knew that the next step was a very awkward one. He knew that he had to either, go home or stay with her. She knew that he was either going to leave or to stay the rest of the night with her. But that was not the real problem. The real trouble was that she wanted him to stay with her, but not with the usual implications that had for Darien.

--Darien… I…

--If you want me to go its ok…--he said feeling kind of flustered. Since when did he back out of a girl's house so late in the night and being just a few steps from her bed?

--No!! I don't want you to go—

OK, she was the one asking him to stay. But he noticed that she was fighting something in her mind and she was afraid of his next answers.

--I don't mean to lie to you. One of my biggest dreams is to sleep by your side. But I also know that you… you..

--That I always end up having sex with the girls who sleep with me?—

She bit her lip and lowered her gaze. Her slender fingers were clenched in the clothe of her dress. It hurts just to hear him saying that because she wanted him to be only hers and after what she was about to say, it was almost certain that he would leave her. And then again, she would have to chase after him.

--I want to make love to you. I want to be yours completely—she said softly—But not so soon…I want us to discover each other, to go slow and…

--Is ok with me—he answered.


	13. In the shadow, in the light

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Enigma again, (Sorry but I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEIR MUSIC). From the Voyageur Cd.

And though is a pity, I dont have any ownership in Sailor Moon, Im just a fan with a bit of free time to daydream about it.

* * *

**13. In the shadow, in the light…**

Serena looked at him startled but relieved. She was sincere with him and in response, he was with her. Oh God!! He could be so special once in a while.

--I also don't mean to lie to you—he began—I want to have your body since the very first day I saw you. That´s why I took you to that party in the first place…

--I…

--Let me finish, Serena—he cut—I know that for you it means a lot to…--why did he have problems saying it, going to bed or having sex were not appropriate expressions to say to her. Damn!! Why was she so pure?—make love together… And I don't want to destroy your illusions. I´m a mean guy, but there is no way I would force a woman ever. Much less you since you are my girl…

Serena smiled and looked at him. Just wait until the girls hear this. At least the jerk title would begin to suffer since he was behaving like a total gentleman. She got near him and took his hand between hers.

--Come, I´ll show you my bedroom…

--Serena…

--Umm?

--The only thing I want is you to use your most unsexy nightgown—

--Why?

He hugged her and lowered his lips to her ears. If she could have seen him, she would have caught a slight blushing in his cheeks.

--Because I need to control myself from ripping your clothes away—he whispered.

Serena shivered with the huskiness of his voice saying such sexy things while he hugged her so tightly. She couldn't help but feel that her whole body became a flame with only the thought of them in her bed, naked bodies and souls, sharing passionate kisses while their bodies became one and their souls melted into one.

He could also feel a strange familiarity in the way their bodies seemed to fit together so well. He wondered if her bare skin would feel so good in contact with his. Just the feeling of their kisses was amazingly perfect that he felt like there was no other girl able to make him so excited.

--I have something that might help—she said smiling—Come, we both can change in the bathroom.

--Do you have something for me? You little stalker…

--It´s my brother´s and I thought it might make you feel more comfortable…

So, she had parents and siblings. Then why did she live alone? She didn't look like the kind of girl who despised her family to the point of living independently. There weren´t also any hints that her family shared her flat. The only other inhabitant of that house was Luna.

Well, it was not the time to ask. It seemed that both of them had issues with their families that they didn't share too much with other people. But then again, not having other people around was very useful because they could do whatever they wanted without any 

problem. He wondered for a little moment if his own place would feel better if she came and shared a night like the one he just had with her…

Both went to the big wooden wardrobe she had in the left side of the bedroom. It was a bit dark and Darien couldn't see too much from the room but he thought of giving it a better check later in the morning. She took his clothes, a pair of cotton pants and a light white cotton shirt. He would definitely be comfortable with that.

She took a long nightgown, made from a fine fabric and cut as one an elegant grandmother would use. It had a high cut neck and long sleeves. It was white but certainly the fabric was so thick that he wouldn't be able to see anything. Serena measured it over her clothes and Darien saw it go so long as to the floor.

--Well—he said—That´s certainly a very serious nightgown—

--Is very special for me, it belonged to my grandmother—she explained.

--Mmm—enough to turn off even his wildest fantasies.

When she was about to close the wardrobe doors, he caught a glimpse of two interesting things. One was the unmistakable Sailor Moon costume and the other one was an amazingly beautiful white dress with silver and golden garments.

--Let me see these—he said. She took the clothes to the bed and came back to show him smiling like a little girl.

--Have you ever seen Sailor Moon?—she asked taking the blue sailor costume.

--Of course I have. Then it´s true that you dress up like her?—

--Yes, a couple of times in the year—she said taking the dress in her hands—By a strange coincidence, I look a lot like her and I happen to like the show a lot—

--And this other dress? Is it a wedding dress?—he asked.

--No. Is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom gown. Lita made it for my birthday this year and we promised to use it for the next anime convention…

--Princess Serenity? Ahhh, the real form of Sailor Moon…--he remembered—Anime convention? In this city?

--Yes, is going to be held in four months, right in the beginning of the summer holidays—she continued—I hope I can show you how it looks on…

"Your girl is a freak, always remember that" thought Darien looking at her "But a freak that loves you madly".

--I´m sorry—she said taking the dress in again. She lowered her gaze and Darien caught the meaning of her words. He was beginning to read that gesture of hers quite well.

--I´m a freak—she said—But is the way I am. And I love myself like that…

--Which is very good…--he cut her—If you don't love yourself who will? If you are happy doing cosplay with your friends is ok. Look, I know many guys who would be happy if they got a girl who can actually play with them instead of treating them like immature brats…

--And do you like it?

He liked that honesty of hers. Many of the previous girls he dated were faking almost every aspect of their lives while Serena opened herself to him in a way he wished he could, at least with another human being.

--It was really good to finally spend an evening with a girl being me myself—he said while his hand reached for her cheek and caressed it gently.—Now, who will change first?


	14. Moments in love

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

**SO HAPPY, **my youtube can work again. I got stuck for two weeks in chapter 105 of Sailor Moon (I havent seen those because when they were broadcasted in my country my schedule was totally messed and I missed all S and Super S)

The song for this chapter is Moments in Love by The Art of Noise. I planned to use it in ahem... more spicy chapters to come... But I found some other songs that suit those better.

Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi...

**

* * *

****14. Moments in Love**

Her bed was soft but not too much. The freshness of the sheets was only stained by her faint aroma of vanilla. Yes, he was pretty much comfortable in his girlfriend bed, preparing to sleep and only sleep.

She was still in the bathroom, changing into the unsexiest of the nightgowns after hanging both their clothes. God! What a night for him!! He had to accept that he enjoyed her company and all the childish things they did together. At that moment he felt like never before; like he was finally going to spend the night with another human being who loved him and made him feel at home…

Yes, that was it. He was feeling at home. Something he never had because of his childhood and later, the life he led. It felt so warm and nice that he wondered how he was going to face the reality of getting back to his own flat where he was going to find only loneliness…

The door of the bathroom opened and he heard a fast click that turned the light off. Then, she came out as a shadow that he couldn't quite figure since the light in the side of the bed was very dim. She got near slowly and he saw first her bare and delicate feet often covered by the white edge of the grandmother's robe which chastely hid all the rest of her body. Her arms were also covered by the long sleeves until the wrists while the neck of the robe went all the way up until her chin.

But even so, he was completely amazed by the look of an angelic face framed by a golden cascade of hair that went all the way to the floor. There were no pigtails, just plain and wonderful blonde hair. Her eyes were wide open and seemed afraid of his reaction. Perfect blue eyes filled with expectation for him.

--I guess my grandmother was a bit taller than me—she began—What do you think?

--Serena…

He extended a hand to her and when she took it, he pulled her to him, her hair flying all around. She ended up in his chest, all over him in fact. He looked at her eyes and she to his. There was something wild in his face, something that he struggled to keep at a certain limit. Because her face was the most innocent thing he had ever seen in his entire life… Because all the desire he felt for her could destroy that angel that lied in his arms.

--Do you want us to sleep like this?—she asked.

He just covered her body with the blankets and kissed her. She was quite light and having her over didn't feel bad at all. She answered the kiss slowly and softly, feeling that her heart was about to explode from happiness and her body to get warm, quite warm… Feeling his presence surrounding her, his arms wrapping her, his wide chest under hers, his smell, the warmth and smoothness of his skin, the shape of his face that she caressed with trembling fingers, his hair like silk… Feeling him being tender with her, kissing her gently and somehow trying to keep himself in control, feeling the beginning of something beautiful and important between them was more than what she ever dreamed.

He felt it too. It wasn't just a moment sharing a kiss. The physical feeling was overwhelming. But there was something else that made that instant special and he couldn't say exactly what was it. Maybe he was feeling too comfortable with her, maybe was the homely sensation he noticed before. Maybe something was beginning to born in his heart helped by the blinding and warm light of her love…Maybe it was the presentiment of many moments of love to come for them, of endless nights together…Whatever it was, it made him happy.

--Darien…

Her voice was sleepy as well as her kisses. She must have been really tired after working so much for their dinner and especially after that long night playing with him. She broke the kiss after some lingering caresses to his lips and her head accommodated in his shoulder, her nose in his neck. He held her like that for long moments, feeling how she was peacefully falling asleep in his arms. It was just so cute and tender that even he couldn't help a smile.

--Sleep well, Serena…--he whispered before turning the lights off and falling asleep too.


	15. I turn to you

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

My dear Darien is begining to feel something. Is not love yet and wont be for a while. Sorry if that dissapoints you but as it says in Private Emotion, _it takes a lot to love... _He still has to learn a lot about Serena and live more things together with her. There will be problems and beautiful moments ahead.

This chapter song´s is I turn to you from Christina Aguilera. Whenever I listen to it I remember my mother...

Thanks a lot for all the reviews, it really helps a lot to see there is people reading this story.

And as allways, I dont own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**15. I turn to you…**

The golden light of the morning was almost blinding. He was giving his back to the window but still felt its brightness in his eyes. The next thing he knew was that a girl was lying by his side, her body embracing his tightly. He took a look and saw they were still covered by the blankets till the waist. And under the blanket he could feel her slender and warm leg surrounding his in a very intimate contact. Her face was hiding from the light and his neck was the perfect place to do so, her lips almost touching him in that sensitive spot while one of her arms, totally covered by a sleeve hold his back.

And her hair was lying all around, long golden strands that could rival the light itself. It took him a moment to remember that he spent the night at Serena´s place and they ended up sleeping together after sharing very innocent and tender kisses. He looked at her and wondered what her dreams were about, if now that she had him she was happy; her angelic face showed peaceful feelings and he himself had to admit that he slept quite well in her company. To be honest, the vision of her in the morning was wonderful and many other guys would find it breathtaking.

It was not his first time awakening in a girl's bed. But, she was a special one. She was his girlfriend and also the only woman ever to not throw herself to him. She even asked to take time and explore things together before going deeper into the sexual side of their relationship. He would have rejected such a proposition from others but felt it was just normal if he was to stay with her.

--"I want to be yours…I want to make love to you…"—she said last night and the sound of her words seemed very convinced. She was not a girl of the Victorian age if she dared to say 

such strong things in the face of the man she loved. He saw her face and that baby skin of hers, the pinkness of her lips, her delicious aroma of honey and vanilla made him wonder if he could wait until she was prepared. He had studied her from before she confessed and he found her quite beautiful. When he took her to the party what he wanted was not to get drugged or drunk, what he really wanted was getting into one of those beds with her, undress her and explore the last inch of her skin until both of them had enough pleasure to lose their minds… He wanted to have a wonderful sex night with her and got very well slapped in return.

Now that she was his girl and he had woken up for the first time with her, he accepted that such an idea was definitely stupid. The fact that he was not in love with her didn't made him blind to the reality. She was not made for such shallow things. She was too pure to even think of sex without love and he wondered what that would feel like. The image of her eyes full of love and her face tortured by pleasure while making love with him was hard to get together but definitely something he must look for in the future.

Her leg abandoned his and she turned her back to him while her body whined very suggestively. He wondered if someone else before him had seen such a sleeping beauty, if by any chance he was the first to see her like that…

But his stomach growled and he remembered that the delicious meal he had last night might have long ago abandoned his stomach. He also used to have coffee every morning and he thought of making some for her as well. It wasn't like he was going to present her with breakfast in the bed but a bit of coffee wouldn't make too much a fuss.

While the water boiled, he saw her numerous portraits. They were carefully organized and one could figure that the little baby with golden locks smiling like a cherub in the arms of a white haired lady was Serena in her earliest years. The woman holding her was very elegant and beautiful. In the picture she seemed around fifty years and despite the whiteness of her hairs, her face looked young and her eyes shined with happiness and a strong will to live.

He remembered her mentioning her grandmother last night and he figured the lady in the pictures was her. Many of the pictures featured her and Serena. In one she was as a little kid holding the hand of a boy taller than her while getting ready to go to school and he thought they were totally different but by the way Serena looked, it might have been her brother. It seemed like she spent her childhood mostly with grandma but she had clearly mentioned her parents the day before and they were nowhere to be seen in that picture collection.

The images of Serena´s teenage changed and instead of only her and her grandmother, her friends began to appear along with the lady. There was a very funny one where all of them were in what seemed an anime convention, five girls dressed perfectly as the Sailor Warriors surrounding the lady who was dressed with the robes of a fairy godmother. In the end of the timeline, he saw a picture of the five girls smiling and making victory signs. The lady was holding a birthday cake that said 93 and she was obviously in the hospital, but still she was the one smiling the most. After that picture the lady disappeared and there was only Serena and the girls or Serena and Luna. He guessed that meant that the lady died in those years.

Serena loved her grandmother deeply. That was clear as water. But she also had big issues with the rest of her family and that was the reason for her being all alone in that house with Luna for company. Well, not quite. She now had him and for sure her friends were not to abandon her also. He took the two coffee cups and opened the door silently. He woke her up with a kiss in the lips and offered her the steamy drink.

--Morning…

--Morning…--he answered.—Slept well?

--Unn, but waking up is even better!! Thanks for the coffee.

--You are welcome…

She began to sip the drink and he looked at her feeling glad that nothing more than kisses happened the night before. Feeling that their mornings waking up together would be many because from now on, they had a real relationship. Feeling that they had something special that was worth the effort…That his dead heart was slowly turning to her angelic love…


	16. Please forgive me, I know now what to do

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Darien is not going to change in one day. (No man can change their mean ways easily) But at least he is trying to correct his mistakes and behave more like a boyfriend would.

Please forgive me by Bryan Adams is the song for this chapter. Quite a sexy song but its meaning is what I like.

Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. I just have my free time to write once in a while.

**

* * *

****16. Please forgive me, I know now what to do…**

Darien got out of his classroom feeling quite tired. Midterms were just about to come and he had a lot of tension building over his head. The first two years were relatively easy, but now, in the middle of the third, things began to get difficult and many students had already dropped. Economy wasn't after all something the world could trust easily to people that didn't have the correct preparation to make decisions.

One more year and he would be finished. Then, he would have to take over his parents company that was right now being managed by someone from their entire trust. So far, that person made a wonderful job and he was able to live without a worry in the world and with some luxurious articles that people just could dream to have. The red convertible BMW and the motorcycle were a proof of that. His university and living expenses were paid even before he needed to think about the bills.

But he also knew that as soon as he graduated, the manager would finally retire and he would have to take over his work. He would become a busy man so he tried to enjoy his freedom while he still could. The other thing that used to worry him was that once in that position, girls would be definitely dragged to him by his status as a young good-looking gentleman with quite the fortune. He would be labeled as a model husband prospect and that idea really annoyed him.

But now, he had Serena. She was going to shield him perfectly and bit by bit he came to get used to the idea of her being his girlfriend. One that would last for a long time…And yes, he was aware of how mean sounded to refer to her as a shield, but things being like they were, he just couldn't help.

He still didn't love her. He still thought she was very strange and childish. She was still the one behind their relationship, the one putting the most effort for things to work between them. And she knew that he didn't feel the same as her.

He knew he hurt her many times. Like the day she gave him a handmade handkerchief and he asked where she bought it. Like the fact that she did that for him because they were having a month together and that alone was quite the record for his relationships but he totally forgot it. Like that night they spent together and she almost presented him with a banquet but he couldn't tell that they were celebrating the first of many expected anniversaries. Like the day they went out together and he told her she was going to get fat if she kept eating so much ice cream. Like the evening when they went to the cinema and he spent the whole time criticizing the movie she chose. Like the fact that he never told her love words or showed her any affective emotion.

Or worse, like that day that he ignored her in the university. That was quite before the other incidents, but still he felt like scum when he realized how much she suffered for that and the sole memory of that made him ashamed of himself. He was the one at fault because he thought that ignoring his relationship with her in front of others would calm down the annoying and ill willed comments that many were making.

She greeted him smiling like an angel in the middle of an aisle where enough people were watching at them, and he just kept walking like nothing happened. In fact, he noticed her dress with little rose flowers and her slender legs covered by skin colored thighs and protected from the last days of winter with a pair of brown boots. He also noticed the slight makeup that she recently began using. He noticed her lips, those rose lips that he liked to kiss so much, covered by a delicious looking gloss that screamed to be tasted.

But he was stupid enough to just keep walking leaving her there, without an explanation. And many other eyes saw those lips lose the smile and her happiness fade away. It was a public humiliation and later, when he went to her apartment and found her with eyes red from crying he felt he deserved Lita to give him a good punch.

Even so, she didn't made and scene out of all that. She just kept silent and cried only that day when he really hurt her deeply. He had to beg for forgiveness and promise it was not going to happen never again to see again her calmed. He felt guilt and for only that night, he was tender with her and showed her some warmth in his words. He even went to the extent of cooking for her when he never did for a girl before…

He knew she deserved more… That angelic girl needed much more than just lusty kisses, than nights sleeping together but dreaming of different things. Serena was too pure to be with such a jerk like him and from a time ago, he began to feel ashamed with the memory of the orgy party to which he took her the first time. Doing that to her was as putting her in the same position as the others before her when she was becoming so special to him. She deserved so much love that he didn't feel for her…

He couldn't help but feel that even if he didn't deserve her, he needed her more and more with the passing of the days. He knew that his heart was slowly awakening to the possibility of love, that she and her love for him were operating a little miracle in him everyday. And sometimes, when he was true to himself, he felt the need to do the same for her. He wanted to be able to love her with the same strength…


	17. Upside down

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Upside down by the A teens. My favorite from them. Do not dispair, somehow Darien will love Serena one day. I promise. And I also promise the M rating will have its reasons in a couple of chapters...hohoho!!

I hope you really enjoy this story and please keep writting me those lovely reviews that make me so inspired...Hopefully I´ll begin writing my original stories soon and maybe in a couple of years I would be the one receiving credits, but for now all the credits go to Naoko Takeuchi sensei.

* * *

**17. Upside down, bouncing out this feeling…**

One week without him… Sooo much time!! She wanted to be with him almost desperately now. And she couldn't help but feel discouraged because both of them had a last midterm the next day. She was sure that they would meet after the test, but she still had to wait a bit more and survive her own set of midterms. She was also trying to figure out some problems and her books were lying around the entire place.

The computer didn't help her to concentrate. She checked the mails and the news but there was no message from him. Not even the news about Sailor Moon´s mangaka visit to the upcoming anime convention made her excited. Darien was the only person in her mind.

She turned the laptop off and tried to keep studying. It was the middle of the afternoon already. God, she needed to concentrate but it was almost impossible. Thinking about him and the slight changes that he was going trough was enough of a bomb for her. He heart raced with hope and happiness every time she remembered how he kissed her with increasing tenderness and passion; or the way she caught him looking at her once in a while. His stormy blue eyes shining in a way that made her shiver…The way he apologized silently every time he did something stupid to her.

The day he ignored her in the university, she felt so confused and hurt that she spent the rest of the day like a zombie and the class's content didn't enter her mind. She was afraid of losing him, that their relationship was so weak to the point where he thought about his status as a more important matter. For the first time in years, she wanted to be other person, without all the burdens and problems over her, without all the past that made her be what she was right now. She wished to be different but then realized that if she had to be different; she wouldn't love herself at all. She also wanted him to learn to love her the way she was, the same way she loved him for who he was. That´s why she cried so much, because she felt that he was unable to begin to feel anything for her.

She arrived at home that evening after almost being hit by two or three cars and yelled by uncountable people in the streets as she wandered with her head in other place. And as soon as she closed the door, the tears broke in, as always she felt sad to the bone. One hour after, someone knocked her door and when she opened it, he was there.

--How are…Serena…

She had no need to explain. Just looking at him in the eye was enough for him to understand that she was angry and sad, very much like that first night when she slapped him for taking her to the disastrous party where everything began. He stayed silent for a long instant, unable to take his eyes from hers, while she felt that he would leave her any moment.

--Why?...—was all that she asked. That was all. No complains about his behavior, no reference to the way the others looked at her, halfway laughing. She was totally in pain because he denied their relationship to himself.

--I…

She turned her gaze down and was just about to tell him to go when he slammed the door and hugged her tightly, suddenly feeling like a monster.

--Darien…--she whispered between sobs. Her tears were strolling down her cheeks again, making his shirt wet.

--I´m sorry… I´m sorry…--he said to her. She felt in his voice the concern; he was worried and scared to lose her.

--Why…--

--I´ll never do it again, Serena… I promise.—She continued sobbing silently with her face buried in his chest. She was sad because he was ashamed of their relationship, it was clear to him and he knew he had to calm her down, to reassure her about themselves and somehow apologize properly. Otherwise, he would be risking losing her and even if their relationship was just beginning, he already felt it was important enough to try to save it.

And what followed were kisses, tender caresses to her lips that she answered with a sudden explosion of passion due to the fear she had to lose him. And promises from him, sweet words that she still remembered, not by the sound but for the feeling she was able to catch at that moment…His soft gaze in her eyes, those usually hard and expressionless eyes now full with tenderness…His soft caresses in her face…

She forgave him. How couldn't she? After all those sweet moments they shared that night, even a rock would melt away. They ended up in her bed, kissing each other softly and slowly, entwining their hands and fingers, and happy because both felt they survived a storm. Serena smiled to that memory. If only he would be here now… She would kiss him all night long, until both of them fell into a dreamy world where midterms weren't able to bother them…

The sound of the doorbell took her out of her wanderings and back to reality. Her heart beat raced for a moment thinking that maybe it was him. But it was just the landlord who needed to tell her something about the elevator. It was going to be out of order for a couple of hours. Such a big disappointment. She was just back at the couch and starting to get a notebook in her 

hands when the doorbell rang again. She was almost sure that this time it was the landlord and opened without expecting the tall man that carried a couple of books in his hands and a backpack. His skin tanned and his black hair that she loved to caress. Her smile grew wide and she threw herself to his arms.

--Whoa!! What a reception, you are going to break me a rib one of these days.

--Darien!! I thought you would stay at your place to study…

--I can't concentrate over there and besides my test tomorrow is the easiest of them all—

--Mmmm… Mine too.—she said closing the door beside them and helping him with the books. He didn't say it, but she felt it. He was feeling the same as her and needed to see her. She didn't have time for any other thought because he rushed to kiss her fiercely and passionately while trapping her against the wall.

--I missed you…--he said between kisses. And in her mind she smiled. They were beginning to progress.


	18. Ill be the one

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Finally, Serena gets to visit Darien at his place. This is a personal experience since I couldnt bring myself to be me in front of anyone before I met my first (and only) boyfriend. I understand a bit how Darien feels about letting others come into his life and how comfortable he is to finally let Serena in.

Backstreet boys again. Sorry but the lyrics of many of their songs come perfectly with this story and both my boyfriend and I like them a lot.

Tomorrow there wont be as many chapters, but I promise I´ll keep updating almost daily ok? Thanks for all the support and reviews!!

And as allways, Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi sensei.

**18. I´ll be the one…**

He opened his eyes and found himself in the silence of his room. His eyes hurt, his body and head hurt. His nose felt totally closed and his throat was soaring. To sum up, he had a bit of fever… Wonderful, he had caught a spring cold. He saw his clock in the night table. It was already nine in the morning. He had a class at ten but there was no way he would go to the university that day, he felt just horrible.

"If only she would be here", he thought, "She would take care of me and make me get better"

But there was no way she would come. It was Wednesday and she had a busy day. Calling her and ask if she could come would be too selfish. Inviting her to his place because he was sick, given the fact that he hadn't before, seemed like taking advantage of her kindness towards him.

"Serena…my little stalker…--He just wanted to hug her and bury his face in her bosom, if only he could rest his head in pain in her lap and receive her tender caresses until everything turned into a nice dream…

Definitely, being sick made him think like a spoiled brat. Knowing there was a person who could love him and give him the care that he desired in that moment felt good. He had already spent so many years alone that now he had Serena, he felt like a kid who has finally found a family…

By lunch he managed to get out of the bed and get himself cleaned. He thought about what to eat but he was feeling way too sick to cook for himself. He needed something soft since his throat sore so much…

He called a restaurant and was asking for salad and soup to be delivered to his house when the doorbell rang. He hesitated between opening the door and finishing the call first. But then, he had a bit of a presentment and decided to try his luck.

--One moment, please—he said to the boy in the other side of the line when he was about to give him the information about his address. He opened the door and found her standing there, all worried and a bit scared since she was not invited to come. His beautiful stalking angel…

--I´m sorry, I´m afraid I´ll have to cancel the order, thanks a lot anyway—he said and hung the call without taking his eyes from hers.

She was scared. What if he got mad? She knew he never ever brought anyone to his place, and though being together for almost two months already, he hadn't invited her. She knew she was steeping dangerously into a territory he defended against everyone. She said herself that she wouldn't cry if he sent her home or if he was mean with her. As grandma always said when you look for what you haven't lost…

--Hi…

--You little stalker,--he said trying to sound a bit mean—How did you manage to find my place?—

--I knew from long ago…--was all she said. Yes, he thought, she had known and loved him for such a long time.

--Why aren't you at your classes?—

--My lecturer for the afternoon had an accident and the afternoon class was suspended—

--Mmmm-

--Are you ok? You had classes at ten but you missed them—she said with a worried voice—You never skip a class without a good reason…

--I´m feeling sick. I guess I´ve got a spring cold—

She steeped inside the edge of the entrance and lifted her hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

--You have a bit of fever, Darien—she determined.

He just looked at her with those penetrating eyes of his and then she felt that without even realizing, she had finally entered in the forbidden territory that was his place. She snapped and steeped back to the door…

--I´m sorry, I shouldn't have…

He caught her hand and despite his sickness, he was strong enough to make her body jerk towards him. She was as surprised as him by that action. He was about to let her in and the sole thought made her happy.

--I´m glad that you came…--he whispered in her ear while hugging her tightly. His voice sounding happy and his eyes smiling for the first time to the idea of a girl sharing sometime with him at his place.


	19. Thank you for loving me

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Bon Jovi´s Thank you for loving me is the song from this chapter. Is such a cute song...

Free day today, that means a lot of writing, reading, anime and sleeping hohoho!! I really need to practice slow hobbies since working at the restaurant has destroyed my feet. Hopefully the season will end in a couple of weeks...

Standard disclaimers, I dont own Sailor Moon.

**

* * *

****19. Thank you for loving me…**

Serena prepared one of her grandmother specialties: "Resurrection Soup". Darien found himself facing a steaming bowl with potatoes, carrots, peppers, chicken, some other vegetables he couldn't make out, noodles, and plenty of juice. It seemed a bomb in form of soup.

--It has a secret ingredient, you will see how fast you´ll get better—she said after serving him.

It was perfect, simple and tasty. Soft enough to pass his soaring throat and hearty to fill him up like a good lunch should. It was already two in the afternoon and his fever and pain were still there but somehow he started feeling better because he wasn't alone anymore.

She saw him eating and she herself finished silently. He leaned back in the cozy chair from his two person's dining table and Serena blushed. He looked so pleased and comfortable despite the redness of his cheeks and the pain he was feeling all over. Grandma´s secret ingredient for the soup seemed to be starting to work its magic in the man she loved the most.

--I think you should go and take a nap; it will help you to get better sooner—she said.

--Yeah…--he said with a lazy voice. Serena couldn't help but feel flustered by his looks. His dark hair all messy and the incipient hair in his chin… His shorts showing his well toned legs and his white light shirt covering his chest; just like a lover recently awakened after a night of passion. Even his blushed cheeks with fever and his sleepy gaze were kind of cute and sexy…

He got to his feet and motioned her to take his hand. Serena finished daydreaming of him and looked at him without understanding what he meant by that. He hugged her and she felt something in her body was starting to work differently from always. It was no surprise after all, 

since the man in his arms was one of the sexiest she had ever seen in her life and her body wasn't able to pass that fact unnoticed.

--Mmmm, it seems the soup is making effect—she said hugging him back and enjoying the feeling of his scent.

--Yes, I feel a lot better now.—he said

--I love you, you know…--she whispered.

--Nnnn.

--Well… I think I´ll go…

--Where? You don't have classes tomorrow—he said moving his head in her shoulder savoring the softness of her neck with a lazy kiss that made her close the eyes and shiver.

--Do you want me to stay?—she asked softly while trying to hide her disbelief. It was a lot already that he received her at his place but staying was far more than what she expected.

--Yep, I want to sleep hugging you—he sounded like a spoiled kid and at the same time his words had a certain feeling of a sensual invitation.—I´ll bet Luna has enough to eat and will enjoy herself in our bed…

"Our bed…" God!! He was speaking now like a lover and Serena was about to have a nosebleed with all the wild things that little phrase made her think about. Mina was going to agree with her later that such an invitation was something no sane woman would turn off.

--O…Ok…

He kissed her softly and she felt herself melting like caramel. Even sick like that, Darien was too sexy. She was excited and happy because those words and kisses meant a lot. Not only was she the first girl ever allowed to his apartment, she was going to spend the night with him and though it was just going to be kind of nursing him, the opportunity seemed totally wonderful to her. Bit by bit, their relationship grew stronger and deeper…

--Thanks—he said looking at her eyes and the kissing her forehead—Thanks for loving me so much, Serena…


	20. This I promise you

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE..**

Chapter 22 is getting very hard to do. Working so much is starting to get in my health... But well, hospitality is a hard business after all.

I promise you from NSYNC. I actually like this only song from them...

Please, keep writting me those lovely reviews, they make me motivated and inspirated. Whyteroses, Fátima, Edward4ever and Taebaby, THANKS A MILLION FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!

And as always, Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi...

**20. This I promise you…**

He guided her to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. As the rest of the place, it had a very cozy and elegant decoration, just like a single modern man with enough money would. There were no pictures of any family around and the atmosphere was rather unfamiliar. It lacked the warmth of Serena´s apartment but she said herself that such a thing was just normal because that place belonged to grandma and she imprinted her presence while Darien´s place was only his and it showed a lot about him. Even so, it was very comfortable and gave a fresh sensation to her.

Darien was a very organized man. There were no clothes lying around and the opened bathroom door showed a very tidy floor and white clean bathtub. There were two paintings hanging in the walls featuring modern art and a wide window with its blinds halfway down because Darien´s eyes couldn't stand the light in his state.

And the bed…It was a wide and very comfortable looking modern bed wrapped in gray silky covers with white shirts underneath. It was the only messy thing in his whole place since he wasn't in the mood to make it tidy due to his sickness. He laid himself in the bed and making place for her, invited her to join him.

Serena tried to be as calmed as possible and took her shoes off before climbing to his side. She was happy to no end knowing that she was the first girl in there, but still she couldn't help to feel that something was missing. Maybe her heartbeat was too loud.

--Feeling nervous?—asked Darien catching her and taking her body near to his. Serena just nodded.

--Trust me, ok?

--I do…

--I promise you one day I´ll make love to you in this bed—he whispered in her neck—I´ll be yours and only yours. Because you´ll kiss me until all the memories of anything before you get erased and I´ll kiss your entire body until you faint of pleasure…

Serena shivered with those words. She bit her lip and felt that her body reacted to the only thought of those images he was painting for her.

--You mean a lot to me, Serena…

--You too, Darien. I love you…

--I promise one day I´ll love you too… --he murmured starting to fall asleep in her arms. She felt the tears in her eyes and got nearer to him, embracing his lover more tightly. Only being there with him at that moment was too special. He trusted her enough to sleep peacefully in her care and he missed her when she was not around; it was a lot of advance for only two moths.

But still, she wanted his love and not having it hurt even if she said to herself that she had to be patient. The day would come, and she had to enjoy the process too. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes to get some sleep beside the man that she loved with her entire soul and strength.


	21. Paint the sky with stars

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

I promise the spice will come soon... For this chapter the song is Paint the sky with stars from Enya (I LOVE HER MUSIC SOOOO MUCH!!).

Thanks for all the reviews, your comments are very important motivation to keep the pace and the interest in this story despite the much work I´m having at the moment...

Again, I dont own any of Sailor Moon.

* * *

**21. Paint the sky with stars…**

For dinner they finally ended calling the same restaurant Darien tried for lunch. Serena was kind of sleepy and Darien didn't feel like being mean with that lovely girl. The "Resurrection Soup" from lunch was making a wonderful effect and after having their meals delivered and finished, he took a movie and invited her to sit by his side in the black leather couch.

Minutes later, she paused the movie and went to the toilet. When she came back, she had a warm blanket in her hands. Despite Darien protests, he ended up all covered and with his head resting in Serena´s lap.

--I´ve always wanted to have you like this…--she said.—You look so cute!!

--I´ll have my revenge…--he joked—Just wait you little stalker…

It was very tranquilizing to be like that and she felt how pleased he was. But despite all the things she wanted to say, she kept silent and continued stroking his black hair and looking adoringly at his face once in a while.

It turned out to be a very long movie and when it finally came to an end both of them were already sleepy again. Serena was hoping her boyfriend's cold hadn't passed to her. Important classes were ahead and she couldn't afford to lose a single day. They turned the TV set off and went to the kitchen for some water, Darien still covered with the blanket to Serena´s fun.

--And you dare to laugh of me? You are sure disrespecting my territory—he said hugging her and tickling her all over. He covered her with the blanket and both ended wrapped in the fabric.

--I´m sorry, dear Lord!!—she said still laughing.

She was the cute one. She was absolutely beautiful and he was more than happy now that no other jerk had laid his eyes on her. Being an anime freak has its advantages…Especially when it comes to having a girl who can actually play videogames properly and watch a movie without trying to kiss the life out of him in the most important moments.

--You are beautiful…--he whispered while gazing at her eyes, her face still smiling.

--Mmmm? Didn't know… Since everyone is always treating me like a freak…

--Thanks God they are, otherwise I wouldn't have you.

--Oh, so now you like little me? Well, it happens to be that I´m crazy for you Dear Lord…

--Really? I´m glad you are my little freaky stalker…--he said before kissing her.

He could feel it. I wasn't only the sweetness of her lips, her warmth and softness. It was something beyond that. Like if each pore of her body screamed her love for him. She was the right girl to be there with him at that moment. No other girl would be as sweet and cute as her. He knew clearly that if he ever left her, she would still be an important person in his life. But he grew fonder of her by the day and leaving her sounded like committing suicide. Not to mention how heartbreaking that would be to her.

The only way he wanted her to cry was his name in his bed, out of joy while making love to him. The only thing he could think of was making her happy and learning how to love her. He was beginning to feel really bad because he couldn't say her that he loved her. But still, love was something important that a vampire living in the shadows just two months ago like him wouldn't learn from night to morning. He had to enjoy the process as well; rushing things wouldn't do any good to their relationship.

They broke the kiss, and he could see her face still entranced in a feeling that was too strong to describe with words. Her eyes still closed and her lips asking for more while her cheeks were flushed. Then the idea came to his mind.

--Serena…

They kept kissing softly while they slowly moved to his bedroom. They were still covered by the blanket and sometimes when they broke the kiss, they were smiling to each other. Yes, he thought, the night was going to be beautiful, filled with the stars of in her eyes, with the warmth of her love…


	22. You are my dirty little secret

**22. You are my dirty little secret…**

--So, how far have you gotten with her?—

--She should be really good in bed if you still go out with her—

--When you finish with her, I want to have a try--

His old drinking friends had asked those questions a couple of days ago. He just dismissed them without telling them a single thing. They left him while looking at him as if he had gone crazy. Maybe he did, but that was none of their business and he was feeling better than ever in his entire life

--I definitely need new friends—he said himself. Those guys suddenly gave him a nasty feeling that he wanted to get rid of. His old life from a bit more than three months ago seemed so far and dark that he himself wondered how did he managed to live with himself all those years.

Darien was seating in a small and luminous cafeteria from the Crown Arcade Center where she told him they would get together. The place was rather familiar and the flowers outside were in full bloom with the spring slowly turning into summer. There were some kids and teenagers in the game room and a couple of groups seating around him, two of them were made from high school girls that were whispering and gossiping about him. It was nothing new for him because he had had that kind of situations since he began junior high. That´s why he avoided crowded places as much as he could and only visited nightclubs when he had the age to do so. In there, only very interesting girls hunting would be able to catch him.

Now, he was old enough to understand those girls. Not that his ego was enormous but he was now able to understand that his looks were good enough for him to be a model and that fact attracted many girls sight.

Maybe, only maybe, Serena was one of those girls that he passed unnoticed back then. How could he be so stupid? In those days, she was inexistent for him. Yet, she had fallen in love with him during those years and by never taking a look at her, he lost years of her love.

And maybe, because he lead that live of his full of emptiness and loneliness during that time, he was now able to value her love. And coming back to the guys comments, there was simply no way he would let another man to have her. He would never tell anyone about her kisses, about her sweetness or the warmth he felt when he slept beside her. Nothing beyond that had happened but he knew they were near to. He knew her body was beginning to react in different ways than in the beginning, but only when she felt prepared he would take the next step. She and the extents of their relationship was a secret that they shared together. Disappearing from that old circle of popular people and getting into a relationship with Serena might have stained his "records". But that didn't matter to him at all for what was really important was that blonde wonderful girl who was entering the Arcade Center.

--Darien!!—she called finding him in the crowd. She hurried to his side and the sudden movement made her long pigtails dance along with the fabric of her skirt dress. She seemed like the spirit of the spring, like a nymph from a forest where summer was eternal. She was the light and all its brightness, the goddess of love…His…

She seated beside him, offering him a nice view. The girls who were watching at him and gossiping were now glaring at her and the way she seemed to be near him. Her dress was light 

green with white lacy garments that made it as cute as it was possible. Yet, he knew it wasn't the dress which made her look like that. It was she herself who carried deep inside all that cuteness and beauty. It was like there was a star inside her that shone through her skin and made the whole world around look much better than it actually was.

No, he just wouldn't share her with anyone. He had begun to see her in a way no one else did. To his eyes, she was an angel, one that was bringing him back to life. Something many others could never do for him, out of true love.

--Hi—he said. The girls around looked at Serena with expectation and envious feelings. Such a childish girl with almost no make up, wearing those extravagant pigtails and that plain dress near to a model looking guy like him? It had to be a mistake.

Mmmm? What about giving them more to feel envious about? What about showing them that she is your girl and you like being with her? The thought was too interesting to leave it pass. He looked at the girls with a mischievous gaze and then turned to Serena who was smiling to him. Then, he tilted her head towards him and closed his eyes while giving her a soft and cute kiss that made all the girls witnessing shocked. He felt her happy and that was more than enough reward for his efforts.

She was his dirty little secret to the rest of the world and she would stay at his more precious person. The one he was beginning to love…


	23. As we lie on fields of gold

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

_"Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley..."_

Ahhh, such a beautiful song. Fields of gold by Sting. It transmits a lot the feeling of Serena´s and Darien´s relationship at the moment.

As a small note, in spanish there are two words to differentiate love: amor (love as Serena´s) and "cariño" which is what Darien is feeling at the moment. To say "te quiero" (I like you) is a confession but not as strong as saying "te amo" (I love you). Translation is quite the difficult thing sometimes but I hope you all can understand what I mean.

THANKS A MILLION to all of you who are following this story, your reviews keep me motivated to write and it makes me very happy that you enjoy this history as I do while I create it, even if its quite hard with my working schedule at the moment.

I dont have any ownership for Sailor Moon, I just happen to love the story...

**23. As we lie in fields of gold…**

Somehow he felt that meeting formally with Serena´s friends was even scarier than a possible meeting with her parents. They REALLY CARED for her and though they had no voice or decision power over their relationship, the love and friendship that bonded those five girls was something extraordinarily strong and he knew it well enough by now. He also knew they didn't trust him. He would have to work hard to show them that Serena was important to him and that he actually cared for her…

Everything began the week before, exactly the day they were at his place celebrating their fourth month together. After many kisses, a huge meal and a nice celebration with romantic music that they danced together, they lied down in his couch and just played with each other´s fingers.

--Do you feel happy, Darien?—she asked while looking straight to his eyes.

--Yes, I am—he said softly and holding her gaze—Are you with me?

--We are together. That makes me very happy…

He smiled. It was wonderful to be there with her, so peaceful and nice. His life was different beside her, so much that he wondered sometimes if everything was not a dream, if he was going to wake one day and find out that she was not real. And she managed to always cast those and all the other shadows away.

--I love you so much…

Well, not all the shadows. Lately, every time she said that he regretted to the bottom of his soul the fact that he was still not in love with her…He felt something beautiful and warm for her, but he knew it was not love as she felt for him. He liked her company, her kisses and in short, being around her as much time as possible, just in that moment, he realized he had never told her that…

**--I like you…**

Her eyes lit up with that confession. It wasn't love yet, but he liked her and that meant a lot to her. She hugged him and felt him answering back…If only he knew how important that was for her.

--Thanks…

--For?

--Giving ourselves an opportunity…

--I should be the one thanking you…If you hadn't work so much, we wouldn't be together right now—he said.

--You have also tried hard. The girls said that you might not change for me ever, but you did and I really appreciate it—

--You little stalker…--he said laughing.

--Darien…

She leaned to his chest without letting his hand go and kissed him softly and tenderly. She would never get tired of him, of loving him even if she knew that he didn't feel the same because just being able to be by his side and light up his life was enough…

He would never get tired of her, of being together. She was like the sun in his life, the moonlight in his nights. She was special and different from any other girl before. She was precious to him and he wanted to treasure her, to take care of her, to change for her…

--Serena…

--I love being like this with you—she said. It was kind of very innocent but intimate in the same time, to be there, lying on top of him and kissing him so slowly… Feeling the length of their bodies touching and their souls connected with the same happiness.

--Mmm… Me too…

She looked at his eyes and the warmth reflected in them made her wonder about the depts. of his change towards her. She couldn't tell when it had happened, because their relationship wasn't made out of one but from many important moments together; the feelings were there, growing day by day and that gave her hope. His heart was beginning to be hers…

--Even if we still don't make love?-- He held her gaze for a moment and then kissed her forehead.

--I´ll wait for you to be prepared…

She hid her face in his neck and gave him a small kiss. His skin tasted so good, like chocolate and spices. His smell was so tranquilizing for her and also a sensual call to her senses. They kept silent for long minutes, just enjoying each others presence. It was something special for them, moments when words were not necessary to communicate the strength of their relationship and feelings.

--I´ll be meeting the girls next week—she began—It´s just three more weeks for the anime convention. We´ll be very busy with the finals after this week and we need to get the final touches for everything—

--I see… You are putting a lot of effort since SHE is coming right?

--Yes—she said with her little girl voice—It will be special and we all want to make it unforgettable—

And then it happened. He called it the "puppy eyes technique". She had that way of looking at him with her eyes all tenderness and begging. It seemed a mix of happiness, hope and fragility that he couldn't resist most of the times because it was something she just made for him…

--You want me to go to the convention? Is it?

She just nodded.

And here he was, one week later. Sitting with her in a restaurant waiting for the girls to come and stab him with their glares. It was definitely SCARY!!


	24. I go crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

I´m not too much into hard rock, I prefer soft stuff and that´s why I love U2 and Aerosmith. Crazy is one of my favourites...

Once again, thanks a lot to all of you who follow this story day by day, it´s so good for me to read your reviews and comments... It keeps me motivated even though work is about to kill me!!

And finally, I dont own Sailor Moon. (I would love to but life is soooo unfair jajajaj)

**24. I go crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby…**

It turned out to be not only a girl´s meeting, but also from their boyfriends. Darien found himself surrounded by four other men more or less the same age as he was. Some of them were already graduated and working as the case of Chad and Andrew, Raye´s and Lita´s boyfriends. Adam studied medicine with Amy and finally, Malcolm was a professional volleyball player, which happened to be Mina´s favorite sport. Quite the mixed group…

The guys seemed to know each other for a long time and welcomed him as part of the group from the first moment. After all, Malcolm said, they were together in the same boat.

For the first time, Darien found himself hanging around pretty decent guys which joked and laughed but were always turning their eyes to meet those of the girl they loved. They respected their couples and cared for them with all their souls, as Darien wished he could for Serena.

The girls were way too busy planning meeting points, last pieces of advice about each other costumes and stuff related to the convention. Despite their different personalities, it seemed that the five of them were really excited about the event and the guys could not help but sigh in relief when they went to the ladies room.

--God!—said Andrew half laughing—Having an otaku girlfriend is more work than it seems—

--Tell me—said Adam—I had this convention scheduled since the beginning of the year.

--Raye is speaking about it all the time. I´m starting to get tired…

--Well, at least this time they have very good reasons to be. They had been to many conventions through the years but this is the first time they´ll be able to meet HER…--cut Malcolm.

--What about you, Darien?—asked Andrew—since Serena is practically the star…

--The star?

--Yes man, she is Sailor Moon and for years she had been the invincible queen of all the conventions. She and the girls are totally famous in the circle…You are going with her, right?

--You aren't thinking of letting her go alone?—said Chad when he saw his hesitation to answer.

--You are kidding me!! At last she has someone to take care of her…

--No way man, we have had to chase all those perverted freaks away from her for too much time…

--What perverted freaks?—asked Darien but Andrew was already commenting the details

--Yeah, last year´s was the worst. I couldn't even enjoy the videogames with Lita because it was my turn to play as her boyfriend and take care of our "Princess".

--You wouldn't believe how many crazy guys try to hit on her because they have all this Sailor Moon fantasies…

--If I were you I wouldn't sleep well knowing that my girl is using such a costume in front of so many perverted otaku without me there to show them who´s with her--

--You have to come, seriously…

--Look, you don't have to dress up or something—said Malcolm—and in the end is quite the funny thing.

--Do you like video games?—asked Adam.

--Yes, I do…

--There will be also a huge section for them…You can have a try of some that haven't been released here yet--

--Yeah, it's very nice to spend one day with the girls without worrying to keep the adult feeling.

--Ehhh, well…

Otaku perverted freaks? Trying to hit on Serena? Serena being the queen of the event? Well, that was new information for him. Not that he didn't understand. He himself wondered how would be to have her with some sexy costumes, and there were many guys crazy for Sailor Moon´s micro skirts…including he himself.

--I promised last week that I´ll go with her, don't worry—he said to the guys feeling more and more convinced that this event would be a big trouble for him. The guys smiled and from that moment onwards, declared him member of the club. Darien, in the other side, felt that he won new friends, ones that he could count for the really important things that now filled his life. And once again, that was thanks to Serena…


	25. Sweet dessert rose

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

O.o If I can survive until Saturday, I´m going to be soooo glad that this winter season is over... I need vacations, my feet are destroyed!! But still, the need to daydream and write is stronger.

I promised more spicy chapters and here it is. I just have to say that things will get even more interesting, but still, the sweetness of this two will continue; for this chapter, the song is Dessert Rose by Sting. I love the part where Cheb Mami sings in Arab!!

Thanks a million to Whyteroses, Tokkalover, Edwardforever, Taebaby, Fatima and recently Eravulgaris and Royallovers for reviewing almost every chapter!! You guys are the motivation behind me writing this story at this speed!!

And as allways, I have no ownership over Sailor Moon. I JUST LOVE IT!!

**25. Sweet dessert rose…**

The night ended up fairly well for Darien. Raye glared at him and talked about the new curses she was learning to Chad´s horror and Mina´s fun. Lita showed them a picture of the last guy who dared to try to touch her at the train (the poor man ended up in the hospital with two broken ribs and plenty of bruises). Mina told them about her successful revenge to one of the girls who teased them back in high school; she made a song dedicated for her that the university radio was playing a lot lately…Even Amy participated telling them about her studies of tropical diseases and poisons… The message was clear: dare to make Serena cry and we roast you!

But the guys calmed him down and made sure that the girls stayed focused on the convention business while they finished the meal with a couple of whiskies. Later, they moved to a nightclub and remained together until around 2 in the morning. The ten of them drank, danced and chatted very lively.

Serena said then that she was too tired and they left home. The other stayed but it was clear that every couple was going to spend the night together. They were not the exception. Darien had a lot of fun that night. It was his first time having such a big meeting. He knew about double dates but five was way bigger than that. He chuckled and turned to see the girl in the passenger seat of his car. She was almost asleep and seemed so frail and cute. That night she dressed a bit more adult like, with a pair of blue jeans that glued to her long legs and her hips like a second skin and a light white top that left her shoulders uncovered. She even put some eye shadow and light makeup.

And still, she looked very innocent with her long blonde pigtails. If it weren't for her expressions that allowed others to tell her age, she would easily pass for a sixteen years old girl for her way to behave and her face seemed so young…So fresh….

When they finally arrived to her place, Darien had to half carry her. She was sleepy and tired and above that, the five glasses of wine that she had didn't help to improve her condition. Luna was already sleeping in the couch and didn't bother too much with them. He arrived to the bed and lay her down. She looked like a little kid who fall sleep in the middle of a party and has to be carried away by her parents.

--Serena, you need to take your clothes off—he said after taking his pajama out of the drawer-

--Nnnn…

She seated in the bed without opening the eyes and began pulling her top away. Darien stayed there amazed. It was the first time she took her clothes off in front of him and the laziness of her moves was really sexy. She wore a white lacy bra underneath that rounded her small but perfect breast in a very interesting way. Her skin there was creamy and really tasty looking. Her waist was so small and her belly button so perfect…Then she tried to pull her jeans off but the clumsiness of her fingers didn't help very much.

--Can you help me Darien?

He wondered if he should. It was obvious that she had had more alcohol than the usual and her behavior was affected by that. In other circumstances or with other girl, he would not hesitate and not only he would help her out of the clothes, but also lit up a fire with kisses and 

caresses. But this was Serena and to him, their first time had to be different. He wanted her to be in her five senses when they were to make love and tonight was absolutely not the day.

Still, it was obvious that the chore was too much for his girlfriend. He leaned down and began to pull the pants out of her sexy, slender and long legs. She crossed her arms in his neck and helped him to complete the task lifting her hips from the bed. Before he finished taking the clothe out of her feet, she took off the pins holding her hair in place and the golden cascade fell down and covered the sheets.

When Darien saw her, he decided that she was the sexiest girl he had ever seen in his life. If the people from Victoria´s Secret ever wanted to portray angel´s underwear, they would have to look for Serena. The girl in front of him, seating in that bed with her glorious blonde hair lying all around, her eyes closed and her perfect body covered with only that bra and panties made with the cutest white lace he could imagine was simply too beautiful to be real.

She made a move and her hair covered part of the front of her body. Still with her eyes closed, she reached the back of her bra and took it off. Serena leaned in the bed and turned to her side, giving him a gorgeous view of her legs and the roundness of her hips. Darien gasped at the spectacle feeling thankful for the strands of hair that hid her breasts from his view. It would have been too much for him.

--Darien…

That girl was going to kill him. Taking of her clothes like that, with the most innocence in the world… Moving like that in that bed…Calling his name in a voice that was something between a moan and a whisper…

And for the first time, Darien felt a rush of tenderness towards her. She trusted him enough to do all that knowing that he wouldn´t do anything other than admire her, enough to be herself in front of him. She loved him even when her conscious drifted to places where he couldn't reach her. So, after putting his pajama on and covering both of them with the blankets, Darien embraced his almost naked angel and looked at her, sleeping peacefully in his arms while he was fighting the desire to kiss her until the morning.


	26. Every time we touch

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Cascada is not my favourite german singer, my favourite is Die Ärzte with their Manner sind Schweine, but this song is just perfect for the chapter...

To all of you worried about the flow of the story, do not dispair, I would even take some days to think hard of what to do before writing something that might spoil all my work and your hopes of a nice story...

And people, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS, they really keep me going!! Thanks a million!!

I dont own any of Sailor Moon...

**25. Every time we touch…**

As always, she was the first to wake up. But that morning was different from all the mornings they had found themselves waking up together in the same bed. Serena felt it as her head and eyes refused to totally snap out of sleep. She continued lying down and feeling him by her side, she found his lips and kissed him so softly that he didn't wake up.

She loved to wake up with him. It was always a very pleasant experience to find him embracing her tightly, sometimes face to face, sometimes holding her from behind and slowly breathing in her neck. Some other times she was the one holding him and breathing in his neck…No matter how, it was always so delicious to open the eyes and find him there…

--Serena…

He woke up and slowly began to kiss her. His hands rested in her back and by the first touch he remembered in which state she slept the night before. Her skin was so soft and warm…her figure so smooth and feminine.

She realized her nakedness moments later and broke the kiss. Darien opened his eyes and saw her confused, she tried to escape from his embrace but he held her against him and looked at her eyes with empathy.

--It´s ok…--he whispered.

--But I´m… I´m…

--Naked? Yes. You took your clothes off and fell asleep when we arrived…

She blushed deeply and looked away, obviously embarrassed to no end. He just chuckled and gently caressed her cheek. His midnight blue eyes were smiling and the situation really seemed funny to him.

--I swear that I didn't see you. It would have been wonderful but when you began pulling your underwear off that air of yours covered everything—

--You are so mean…--said Serena feeling steam coming out of her ears.

--Why? I would really like to see you naked you know.

--But I´m not that pretty…--she whispered. Darien laughed with her concern and shyness. It was obvious that she didn't know the extents of her own beauty and sexiness.

--You know what I thought? I felt I was looking the most beautiful and sensual angel in underwear that God sent to this universe…

--Darien, I…--

He cut her with a kiss that made her forget everything. Almost naked in his arms, being able to caress his face and black silky hair was so exciting that she found herself longing for more…She knew perfectly well that theirs was the longest relationship Darien had ever had and of course, the first time he was patient about sexual matters…She could just feel how passionate he could be by the way his fingers caressed her back, by the way he kissed her…so warm and deeply, so softly and sensually…

But she was inexpert and on top, scared of doing something stupid, of not being able to please him. Sometimes Serena wondered if she was sexy enough for him. Before her he had a life full of the most beautiful girls available, girls who exuded sexiness and sensuality…

--Serena…

Yet, she had to accept the fact that she meant a lot to Darien. He was tender and cared for her like he never did with another girl. He changed a great deal of his behavior and also put a lot of effort for their relationship to work and grow. She knew he could have done whatever he wanted with her the night before and she wouldn't have stopped him since she also wanted it… But instead, he took her in his arms and slept with her innocently even if it surely was a torture to see her and touch her like that and restraining himself from jumping over her.

He wanted her. He felt a strong desire for her… And more than only that. To kiss her like that, to whisper her name and hold her in his arms was heaven in terms of physical pleasure. But he also felt it was special, that every move and caress had a meaning, that every time she run her fingers softly through his face, she was expressing her love for him…He himself felt that he kissed her like that because he needed to be part of her, to feel her more, to become hers…To show her how much he liked her and cared for her…how important she was for him…

For the first time, both of them finished a kiss gasping for air, feeling that their bodies were about to burn…Trembling and holding each other…But also happy and excited.

--I guess this is the end of our innocent nights—she said with a smile. He smiled in return. She was so cute when she blushed like that…

--No…--he answered while giving her a soft kiss in the forehead—things will always be this beautiful between you and me… I want to treasure you… I want to treasure every moment, my love…

Serena shivered and closed her eyes. He had called her his love for the first time…

--And just for you to know, I don't think it would be nice to make love with you without first getting to know your body…--he said blushing.

--Why?

--Because you are a virgin, or am I mistaken…--Serena´s cheeks almost exploded.

--I´m sorry…

--There is nothing for you to be sorry. I should be the one embarrassed since I haven't had the best of the lifes up until now—he said while caressing the extremely red skin in her face—I would like to be as virgin as you are, but since I can't change my past, I can only promise to be yours and only yours…

Serena wanted to cry out of happiness. It was really the end of their innocents nights, but just the beginning of another facet of their relationship, just the beginning of their most beautiful and intimate moments together.


	27. You make me feel like I can fly

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

I´m sooooo tired...But well, in a couple of weeks I´m going to be free and rest plenty...

Here is chapter 26, a tribute to the hell of finals we have all came across. I have nice memories of some of those weeks thanks to my boyfriend... (dear, I´m going to see you again soon!!)

I love U2!! Elevation being one of my favourites (the version used for Tomb Raider´s movie)

Thanks a lot for all the reviews!! And keep tuned for the next, I promise the anime convention part will be WONDERFUL!!

I dont own Sailor Moon...snif, snif...

**26. You make me feel like I can fly, so high…**

The finals week was, as every term, a nightmare. Darien and Serena had been preparing for the tests from a long time ago, but still it was hard. The university was full of people with stress and of many others who spent days without getting much sleep; most of the students spent long hours in the libraries from each faculty and that also included them. During the day, it was almost impossible to be together since both of them had towers of books to read and mountains of notes to review. The tests also consumed many hours of their days and in the end they could just be together at night, doing the last readings and trying to relax as much as possible.

And that was the part that had Serena wondering if she was blushing all the time… She was so happy that many people noticed and turned to look at her when she walked in the alleys of the university. She was still Sailor Freak, but she didn't care anymore about that. Her mind was three quarters thinking of Darien and the other quarter struggled with all the calculations she had to figure if she wanted to survive the finals and get to her true reward.

Darien promised to spend the whole summer break with her. That included the week of the anime convention, a week in the beach together and a final week of relaxation in the countryside before returning to the city and begin classes again. It was going to be for sure the most wonderful summer of her life.

Taking apart the anime convention, Darien also thought of the many possibilities they had ahead. He would survive the finals and the freakish event and later spend the most amazing time he had ever had with another human being. For the first time, it wouldn't be an affair without meaning or a lonely vacation. They would be sharing a precious holiday that would make them build more memories and help their relationship to grow in many aspects.

They were just starting to discover each other´s body. Every time he remembered that morning when she woke up naked in his arms and they kissed so passionately he felt that his skin ached to be with her again like that. Those moments were so special and intimate that he wondered how he would feel when they finally made love to its end…

Because the memory of her, when he took the blanket out of the way and sat down in the bed to admire her in her entire glory was burned in his skin. Because in the golden light of the morning she was too beautiful and wonderful…even more than what he actually imagined… Because the memory of her eyes at that moment was as strong as the feeling of his fingers sliding down softly from her forehead and all the way down to her lips, neck, chest, stomach and legs… Because the softness of her skin was beyond possible and the shape of her body so perfect… Because she melded so well under him as he reached for her lips in a hungry kiss like no other they shared before…

But more importantly, he felt complete when they shared those moments. He craved for more and she did too… He could feel her desire for him and he knew it was just a matter of time 

for things to get even more exciting…for her to take the lead and discover every inch of him… At the same time they were going slowly, enjoying it throughfully and together. Getting to know what each other liked more…Like the fact that she loved having him over her body and feel his weight and pressure or that he liked to have her over which made her hair cover him all around and also gave him a wonderful feeling of being loved by a goddess…

Darien and Serena sighed at the same time and turned to look at each other with a smile, walking to their classrooms holding hands and thinking of their moments together… Dreaming the same happiness... Every day was wonderful if they could be together. Even the hellish final week was nice if they could end up kissing and caressing each other until sleep wrapped them and guided them to the same dreams... And wake up together the next day with their energies repaired to face the next day of tests.


	28. What a girl wants, what a girl needs

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

As germans say: Sheize!! Work is getting so hard!! snif, snif...

But well, the next chapters to come will help me to get rid of many worries since writting funny stuff is really relaxing for me. I hope it will be also from your liking. Thanks to all of you guys who take the time to write me your comments; Fátima, thanks a lot for the "Love is in the air" recommendation, i promise I´ll use it in the future.

As to the lenght of the story, I planned this one to be a story about a whole year in the life of our love birds. True love needs pleeeeeenty of time to grow and become strong. I know for personal experience... jijiji...

The song for this chapter is what a girl wants from Christina Aguilera. And to my bank account dispair, I dont own Sailor Moon, otherwise I would be rich...

**28. What a girl wants, what a girl needs…**

Darien parked his red convertible in Serena´s empty space on the parking area of her building. He saw her hiding in the shadow or a column, he could discern her frame and the unmistakable costume, but couldn't see all the details. What was really obvious was her intention of getting in and give him the first kiss of the morning…

Darien sighed. As far as he remembered, she even looked like the heroine while she hid in the shadows ready to begin to battle the monsters from the story. This was going to be the hardest day of his life.

--"Don't feel embarrassed"—he thought for the thousand times that morning.—"You have told her so many times you don't mind her doing what she does as long as she likes it…

He wondered if the other guys were having the same feeling at the moment. They were supposed to be together in less than half an hour in front of the convention center and since all the girls had now someone to take them to the place protected and unharmed by the hordes of otakus, everyone was directed to their girlfriends places.

--"You like her, even if she is an otaku and a freak sometimes…"--

He saw her putting a cloak on. It was not yet the time to show him her costume. I was meant to be a surprise even for her boyfriend. She made sure no one was looking at her and hurried to his car.

--You truly look like a stalker right now—He said half laughing when he saw her getting in and reaching for his side.

--I know—she said with a smile—I love when you call me like that, it's funny…

He smiled and looked at her dark fabric cloak. It covered her entire body, including her wonderful blonde hair. He seemed disappointed.

--It has to be really good—he said—otherwise I won't forgive you for not letting me spend the night with you….

--It will be really good, I promise—she said before kissing him softly—because this time I thought of you when getting dressed—

--I bet, but taking clothes from you is even more interesting, Serena…

--Then you´ll have your chance later…

He kissed her in return. Being with her like that felt like eloping from everyone. The stalker costume sure had its interesting points…

--Thank you…

--For?

--Going with me. I know it´s not the kind of thing you usually do, but I promise it will be funny and you´ll like it…

--It´s ok—he forced himself to say—This is something important for you…

The look of adoration in her eyes was priceless, he said to himself. Even attending to such a crazy event was worth the effort if doing so could grant him one of those smiles of her…

--What about the princess dress?—he REALLY wanted to see that one on her…

--I´ll use it tonight…For the gala party in honor of our special guest…

--I´m getting jealous…I want you for me only…

She kissed him deeply. He seemed a small kid when he said all those things. Who would have told her months before that he would grow so protective and possessive over her... Then she had an idea to tease him, just like he did with her sometimes…

--I´m only yours…--she whispered while taking his hand and sliding it underneath the fabric and guiding him to her legs…He stared at her and chuckled. She was learning too fast…

--Nnnn? Then, I´ll be the one dancing with you tonight?—he asked.

--Yesss…--she whispered while leaning nearer and giving him a little kiss in the neck…

--I like to touch you so much…

--Is just a little bit of what will come in the night, my love…

Darien took his hand from her legs and started the machine. If it depended on him, he would rather spend the entire day touching and kissing her…But, today was Serena´s day to shine not only to him but to the world and enjoy being herself.

--Anime convention, here we go!!


	29. She is my uptown girl

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Hello again people!! I finally finished today´s chapter and since the inspiration is still fresh and I (aleluya!!) got my free day today, I´m already writting the next. The anime convention and the whole cosplaying thing are just tooo funny for me...

I hope some of you have read Nodame Cantabile because many of the embarrasing escenes involving Darien got inspired from this wonderful manga. And I´m not to begin a conflict, but Chiaki sempai is just as HOT as Darien... I love them both!! (But I still love my boyfriend better jijiji)

The song for this chapter is Uptown girl, original from Billy Joel but very well performed by Westlife. Such a cheerful song!! And later on when the story evolves you will see the title just fits Serena very much...

As for the lenght of the chapters, I´m sorry for those who would preffer longer ones, but since I struggle with my schedule to be able to update everyday, I think is most than understandable... I hope the quality and frequency makes up for the shortness of each of them...

Ok, enough bla bla bla. I dont own Sailor Moon. But still, enjoy!!

**28. She is my uptown girl…**

The only one without a costume was Darien. He was the only normal looking person of the group of ten who got together that morning. That day he decided to wear a pair of black pants and a long sleeve white shirt that made him look classic and mature. Summer was beginning and with it the temperature could get really hot inside the huge convention center crowded with people, but still he wanted to look reasonably and above all, normal…

Well… he was the one actually looking out of place and he had to accept it. Around him, four other guys were showing off their general, doctor, prince and shrine priest attendant costumes. He couldn't figure out which character they were but they were all supposed to be part of the Sailor Moon story… It wasn't him and he felt embarrassed…For Goodness sake!!

The girls were all excited because they were just about to unveil their costumes. They all agreed to use the cloaks every year since the first time they dared to arrive to the convention without them many embarrassing things had happened to them. Things like people staring at them like if they were aliens of perverted guys who tried to look too much, or worse, put hands on action.

--So, at the count of three!!—yelled Mina.

The girls counted in unison and then took the cloaks off with one movement. They sure had practiced all that, thought Darien.

And there they were, five beautiful soldiers wearing the most revealing sailor costumes you could imagine. The fabric shaping their bodies so perfectly that their boyfriends wondered if it was a good idea to allow such a perfection to be shown in front of others.

From them all, Darien was the one with the biggest shock. Wearing normal clothes, Serena was the living image of Sailor Moon, but dressing as her like that was totally stunning. He was definitely a lucky fellow to have her as his girl, and the look in the eyes of the other men surrounding the group or passing by just confirmed it. Not every guy was lucky enough to get to have Sailor Moon for himself.

Those long, long legs of hers, covered till the knee with that red boots and then bare until a ridiculously short blue skirt came to cover her hips just enough to be soooo sexy… Then the slimness of her waist and the curve of her breasts perfectly shaped by that white clothe with the sailor neck and the red bow… The creamy skin of her neck adorned with a red ribbon and her face, the jewelry with all that moon motifs… Even the hair pins…But most importantly, the of freshness and internal light Serena always carried within her made her look like a star about that outshone all the others…

--Darien, close your mouth…--whispered Malcolm. Darien looked at him and blushed.

--Just wait until she wears the Princess dress—said Lita obviously feeling very proud of her creations, because she was the one who cut and sew all the costumes for the group.

--For sure tonight is going to be suuuuchh a passionate night for this two—giggled Mina and then it was Serena´s turn to blush deeply.

The rest of the girls looked really good too. Just judging from the faces of their boyfriends, it was obvious that they were totally in love with them. The only one with enough composure from them all was Chad, who immediately went by Raye´s side.

--It looks like you are the more mature of all of us—said Andrew while everyone hold hands with their respective couples and began walking.

--Nah!! its just that I´ve seen Raye in even sexier costumes…--managed to say Chad before a powerful punch sent him knocked out to the floor. Raye´s face was even redder than her already crimson outfit.

Even Darien laughed at the scene. Coming to the anime convention might not have been such a bad decision after all…Especially because Serena was smiling like a little girl. Just like in the pictures when her grandmother was still alive. He squeezed her hand between his and received a bright smile.

--Darien, I´m so happy…--she said suddenly stopping and leaving the rest of the group to go ahead. He felt relief and something warm in his heart. For the first time, he was feeling the pleasure of giving something to their relationship. Not just an action in return, not just something to be in balance with her….he was doing something for her that she could never return, because going to that place was a thing he wouldn't do for anyone but for Serena. And even if it was embarrassing and all, even if he didn't like the event, seeing her so happy somehow was worth all the effort.

Then she pulled his hand and began to run with him following her. He heard her laughter and couldn't help but to smile and run behind her. That´s how Adam captured them in their first picture together…


	30. You can run, you can hide but you

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Poor Darien... I understand him... It had happened to me before, but in the end surprises are really nice if you give yourself the opportunity to truly enjoy having some time with the other person and forget about what others will say... Nice lesson of the day eh? jajajaj

At least work is beggining to get slow since is the last week of the season... Aleluya because my feet are totally destroyed!! That means that I´ll be having some more time to write soon so, keep tuned because this story will go on... and I´m already daydreaming of the new two to come...

The song for this chapter is Escape by Enrique Iglesias. I love when I can use music from latin people, but so far I´m trying to keep things as neutral as possible so that everyone can more or less understand. It´s enough I think with certain words and expressions that are different in my language and cannot be the same in English...

As allways, I dont have any ownership right in Sailor Moon...

**29. You can run, you can hide but you cant escape, my love…**

--Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina!!—screamed the girl in the entrance booth. She immediately went out and the six girls proceeded to have a group hug. The girl was using a sort of highschool uniform and her brown-almost-red hair went to her shoulders. She sure looked like a fifteen year old.

--Molly!!—

It looked like everyone knew the girls. They were really popular in the circle and it seemed that the whole city was full of otakus. It was barely eleven in the morning and there were already hundreds of people trying to get inside.

--I´ll be free at two—said Molly—Then I´ll be free to get together with you guys…

--OK!!—cheered the girls.

--Now, lets see what we have here—she said taking and examining look to the guys—You sure worked a lot this year eh, Lita?— The tall brunette blushed and smiled softly. Meanwhile, Molly went for a notebook and began to write down the names from their friends. It was supposed that people coming to the event in costumes didn't pay but still their names and character must be noted so that later the organizers could do their checks properly on the whole event results.

--So, the girls go in as the Sailor Scouts—she continued.

--Yes, in the evening Serena is going to dress up like Princess Serenity—said Mina—maybe it's better if you write that down now.

--I know, with you all is obvious that there is no way you´ll miss the party. After all, your costumes are the best!!—cut Molly very excitedly—So, Chad you are?

--Yuichiro…--he said still trying to relieve the pain in his cheek from Raye´s punch

--It fits you perfectly, after all you are Raye´s true love… --said Molly trying to give Chad just a little bit of moral support--and you Andrew?

--I´m supposed to be Jedite…--sighed the man—I wanted to be Motoki but Lita here said it was rather plain and that she wanted to show me off.

--Jajaja. Sure!! I understand, if I were to have such a nice looking boyfriend I would do the same…And Malcolm is…

--Prince Dimando!—yelled the man.

--I hate that guy, but he looks sooooo nice—cut Mina.

--As long as you don't try to steal Serena away I think everything will be ok…What about you Adam?—

--Doctor Tomoe…--he said while hugging Amy by the waist—My little scout here has a fascination for doctors.--Amy blushed and gave him a little punch in the ribs…

--And finally, we have a lovely Mamoru Chiba. Gya!! You sure are lucky Serena!! You should be Darien right?—said Molly blushing slightly.

--Eh?—was all that Darien could say—"This cant be good, this cant be good"…

--Mamoru?—asked the guys in a small chorus…

--Yes!! Can't you see how much he looks like Mamo chan!!—said the girl—Are you going to dress like Tuxedo Kamen or like Prince Endymion tonight?

--What?

--More like Tuxedo Kamen I would say…—said Serena.

--You little…So that´s why you made me bring all this stuff!!—yelled Lita.

Darien was at a loss of words. What the hell was going on? Who the hell was Mamoru Chiba? And where had Lita got that black jacket, the long cape, the bow tie and the mask? Since when had Serena and the girls those sadistic looks in their eyes, just like wolfs about to bring down a prey….

--Hiiiiii!!

--Hold on, hold on!!—said Chad while the other boys protected Darien with their own bodies. The girls were losing to their otaku feelings and even if they were really cute and all, Darien was still bonded to them as part of the same gender and also because of their recent friendship. They had to protect him from the girls.

--I see now—cut Malcolm—but it´s not yet the moment for that. The party is in the evening and by then I think Darien might feel better about using that…Let him be by now…

--Serena, you should have told him before—said Adam

--Well, it was meant to be a surprise…--said Serena diverting her eyes from everyone.

The little stalker had done it again, and this time it was a big one. Darien just sighed. What to do with such a freakish girlfriend? What else but to go along and try to survive the day?

--Ok, lets sort out all of this later—yelled Mina at the top of her lungs—I´m sure Darien will look reeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllyyyyyyyy nice in that outfit, but if he uses it or not well see later, now its time to go in!!

Molly just waved at them and saw them get in. She was happy for Serena because finally Darien was with her; suffering like hell with all the otaku stuff, but still there. God, she would really look forward to see him like Tuxedo Kamen later in the evening!!


	31. Girls just wanna have fun!

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Old song, by Cindi Lauper but still very nice one!!

This chapter was a bit hard to figure out but in the end it came out well. Thanks to all of you for the reviews since they keep me very inspired to continue!!

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Andrea, te prometo que la historia va a seguir siendo actualizada diariamente!!

I dont own any of Sailor Moon. I just love the story!!

**31. Girls just wanna have fun!!**

Darien would remember that day later as a set of exciting moments where Serena and the girls were the queens of the place. Yes, there were a lot of other girls doing Sailor Moon cosplay and to be honest, there was one who looked just totally out of the world. Even the girls were excited, especially because they knew her.

--God, this time you worked hard!!—said Lita while admiring her dress—Queen Neherenia is not a nice girl but you sure look terrific.

--Thanks…--said the girl blushing slightly. She was using a wig and contact lenses, but the details were so very well done that she looked almost real. My God thought Darien, what a body she had!!

--The usual is to have people from many series, but since today is special—explained Andrew to a totally lost Darien—the main theme is Sailor Moon…

--I used to hate this as much as you do.—continued Adam while the girls were totally distracted chatting with Neherenia—But this is something that the girls really like and means a lot to them. With the years it had become kind of a rite and we all know they enjoy it through fully. You´ll come to accept it someday…

--Of course, for you is easy to say because you don't have to dress like Tuxedo Kamen—cut Chad with a smile.—You at least get to dress like something you know, Adam.

--True, --said Malcolm—To tell you the truth, I would really consider the options before doing it—

--I´m definitely not using that thing…--murmured Darien.

--Which is good—said Andrew—After all, a man has to maintain his pride…But tell me; do you want to reject the surprise she made for you?—

--Today is a very special day for her, because she will finally meet one of her heroes. More over, you are by her side now…--continued Chad changing the mood to more romantic and philosophic issues.—I bet she thought it would be wonderful to go to that party together and that you would understand that she needs you today…

--Cut the poetry, Chad…--said Adam—Serena did something wrong when she tried to hide the costume thing from Darien…

--Surprises are supposed to be hidden…Last time I checked the dictionary—cut Malcolm—And in the end is going to be Darien´s choice…

These guys sure knew how to make him even more confused. To do cosplay or not to, that was the dilemma. Such a nice help from his new friends to show him all the negatives and positives of the situation.

--Only one thing I can tell you.—said Adam—Her face will be unbelievable happy if you do that for her… --The other guys just nodded and began to sip their first beers of the day. It was already time for lunch and the girls had approached to the restaurants area.

Darien looked at Serena posing for some fans of her group. She was having lots of fun and the girls as well. Yes, shouting that she was going to punish inexistent monsters in the name of the moon at the top of their lungs was just too embarrassing and even the guys were covering their faces, blushing or just laughing at the view of such scene.

Since they all were in a kind of philosophical mood that day, Darien allowed himself to think about what was more important? What others thought or to be happy? In that respect, he had to give Serena credit because she defended the things she liked the most and enjoyed them even if that made her a freak in the eyes of most people. For sure, the prospect of dressing like Tuxedo Kamen was not in his list of things that could make him happy. Obviously,

But doing his best for Serena to be happy was at the top. His girlfriend deserved all of his efforts and maybe, just maybe, enduring a couple of hours with those clothes wouldn't be too hard a thing to do. After all, it was not too different from a Halloween party where everyone used a costume or from a mask ball. In the case of the party in the night, it was more likely the case…

--I´ll do it--

The guys got a cough attack and turned to see a perfectly calmed Darien. His gaze was gentle and totally fixed in the blonde girl with pigtails that was performing the pose of Sailor Moon along with her best friends. She had given him so much. She had changed his life for the best and he just couldn't deny her one of their best moments together. He could picture her smile and feel her happiness. Yes, he was going to give some fun to his girl…


	32. More than words

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

o.0 God!! I almost couldnt finish this chapter due to a huge stomach ache...I definitely need some rest...

The song is More than words by Extreme. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for those who want longer chapters. I think I do more than enough by updating everyday... And for the few who wanted to know who was the special guest in the convention, here is the answer. Do not dispair, the chapter with Darien and Serena dressing as the Prince and Princess will be coming tomorrow...

I dont own any of Sailor Moon, I wish I would but life is soooo unfair...

**

* * *

****32. More than words…**

Serena gulped hard and so did the girls. They had been around the whole afternoon and the moment they had waited for during so many years had finally come. She was there, signing autographs and volumes of her own work.

They wondered if she would like them. It must have been many times for her to see girls doing cosplay based on Sailor Moon…

--Don't worry that much, Serena—said Lita—from all of the girls here, you are the one who looks more like Usagi.

--True, you could even claim that Usagi was made after you—whispered Mina.

But Serena was not that confident. She knew very well that Takeuchi sama had traveled around the world and visited many conventions before…What if she and her friends didn't make the impression they desired?

--Don't worry… It´s going to be ok…

Darien squeezed her hand between his and Serena turned to see him in the face. He was chuckling and his cheeks had a slight stain of blush. Serena smiled thinking just how hard was for him to be there with her at that moment. Yes, he was totally embarrassed and mentally preparing himself because the worst had still to come. But even so, he was still there and for Serena that was enormously important.

Before five, one of the organizers from the event approached the entire group and gave them their invitations for the party to be held later in the evening. Few of the attendants to the convention had the privilege to be selected and for that their costumes had to be the best of the 

best. Darien had wondered if his usual black pants and white shirt was good enough to be considered a costume…

--Your case is different, my friend—said Adam while patting his shoulder—You don't need a costume to be like Mamoru Chiba and there is no way for this bunch of otakus to let you go uninvited—

Darien sighed at the memory of that. Here he was, accompanying his girlfriend to ask for an autograph, just about to step in front of a real life famous mangaka. Could life get more embarrassing?

Serena noticed his concern and gave him a sudden kiss in the cheek. He turned to look at her eyes and saw there the same gaze she gave him every time she said she loved him. He smiled and squeezed her hand a bit stronger.

That was the moment when she caught glimpse of them. The small Japanese woman opened her mouth and but no words came out; just one of her big smiles. The people around her noticed the change in her expression and turned to look and find them.

--Usagi… Mamoru…--was all she said, before emerging from behind the enormous desk the organizers prepared for her. She stared at them with happiness painted in her face. Then she also noticed the rest of the girls.

Darien blushed even more and Serena was all eyes and satisfaction. The girls were also smiling and their boyfriends could tell just how much that moment meant for all of them

--Ehh… Eto…--began Mina

--Konichiwa, Takeuchi sensei—said Amy blushing deeply.

The other girls looked at their friend and imitated her. Even the boys knew it was time to show some respect and bowed according to the Japanese uses. Takeuchi san did the same and greeted them in English.

What followed was a blur for Darien. The girls and Takeuchi san exchanged greetings and comments. Pictures were taken and autographs signed in every girl´s volume 1 of the Sailor Moon manga. When she heard that all the group was invited to the party, her happiness was simply huge…

--I´ve seen many girls doing Sailor Moon cosplay through the years—said Takeuchi san while taking Serena´s hand in hers—but this is the first time I see something so real and well done…Is just like I always imagined Usagi to be…

--Tha.. Thanks…--was all Serena could say to the compliment. And then she turned to Darien and blushed slightly…

--And you, Darien… Are you protecting her like Mamoru would to Usagi?—she asked

Darien understood what she meant. After seeing them like she did in the beginning, it was obvious for her that they had a relationship. The guys explained to him before all the things about Mamoru Chiba and how he was in love with Usagi Tsukino, aka Sailor Moon. He was supposed to be Serena´s Prince and protector…

--I try to…--he answered with a small smile.

She smiled with satisfaction and gave the group a very warm farewell for the moment. They were going to have some more time in the party to talk and get to know better.


	33. She walks in beauty

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Is very late so I´ll just write the essential. The song is She walks in beauty from Nusound. The disc name is Erotic Moods...mmmmm

I dont own any of Sailor Moon, wish I did...

**33. She walks in beauty…**

Serena couldn't wait to see Darien dressed as Tuxedo Kamen. She had already instructed Adam to take her at least some fifty pictures of him and also together. The guys even joked around about keeping copies for future embarrassment of poor little Darien…

But that wasn't Serena´s objective. She knew Darien would look very formal and princely and the thought almost made her have a nosebleed. She was in love with one of the most gorgeous looking men in the world and was even lucky enough to be with him…More than the party or anything else, the prospect of spending a couple of hours together was far more appealing.

--Stay still, Serena!!—yelled Lita trying to adjust the pearly royal pins in her blonde head.—I don't want to damage this ones; grandma would wake from her grave just to kill me if I do that!!

--True, you should be more careful—continued Raye—Not every girl gets to have real jewelry to match her Sailor Moon costume—

Amy just giggled at the comment. All the girls were still in their Sailor Scouts costumes and after a bit of re arranging their make up, the also looked gorgeous. But she, as the Princess, had to dress differently. Not that she complained. Serena loved the dress and knew Darien was going to appreciate it too. Lita had made it to perfection and the party was going to be the perfect occasion to use it for the first time.

--Well, Princess, here you go—said Lita finishing. The brunette had a big smile in her lips. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was one of her master works and she felt really satisfied with the result.

--Darien is going to drool…--said Mina.

--I think he is going to faint—cut Amy.

--Nah!, He´s going to make you see the stars tonight!!

The girls blushed and laughed soundly. Serena was having so much fun that she didn't even cared about giving her friends any explanations about their intimate life. It was a secret between Darien and her…

* * *

Darien couldn't wait to see Serena in her Princess dress. He had imagined her many times with that beautiful gown on and was actually happy that Adam was going to take millions of embarrassing pictures of them for the posterity. Later, when everything had passed, he would admire those images of them dressing like fairy tale characters.

He knew she was going to shine like no other night. That her dress was not what made her beautiful because she didn't need anything but her own skin to look wonderful. Because make up and jewelry were not rivals to the brightness of the star she carried within. And yes, he knew he would want to just slip her from her clothes and kiss her entire body until every other thing got erased from his mind. Just like they had done in the previous nights…Just like the way this night was going to finish…He was just too lucky to be with her and that´s why he wanted to make Serena as happy as he was beside her…

He was already using his costume and hanging with the guys in the room where the party was going to be held. The girls were helping Serena to change and Takeuchi san still hadn't arrived. To be honest, he was thankful for the mask that hid his blushed cheeks. Never in his entire life had he felt more embarrasement than that day but at least no one seemed to notice due to the mask. Maybe, he thought with a smile, the original Tuxedo Kamen also used it to conceal the same feeling. Running around a city dressed like that was no joke after all, the guy had to be either very crazy or have guts to battle monsters and help his Princess with such a costume…

Malcolm and Chad called his attention towards the door. There was a small staircase and at the entrance stood the group of girls they were waiting for. The Scouts came first and when they entered, formed a double line to receive Her Majesty… Another thing they practiced just to have plenty of fun, thought Darien.

But then, the Princess entered and all of the people in the room gasped. Serena looked amazingly beautiful and held a regal air that needed no crown or scepter to be showed. Her slender shoulders were almost bare and the gown seemed to somehow float around her body, not quite wrapping it like a dress should. Her eyes were full of the gentlest feeling one could ever imagine in a person, her hair surrounding her like a blonde halo…

Darien didn't drool or fainted. He just held his gaze on her eyes, knowing that her attention was fully on him. Knowing that she was all his and only his…No only there and then, but for all eternity.

--She looks so beautiful…--murmured Takuchi san, who had entered the room without making too much noise just before Serena came in and stood beside Darien.

Darien turned slightly to see her and smiled before saying a yes that sounded more like a whisper.

--What are you waiting for—giggled the woman merrily—Go for her…

She saw him nodding at her and leaving her side to go and receive his girlfriend. She felt like part of both the fantasy story she had written and at the same time, from a real life dream in which those two were caught by the magic of love… It was one of the happiest moments in her career to be able to witness that moment with her own eyes…

.--Yoshihiro is going to regret not coming with me this time—she said.


	34. Secret Smile

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

This chapter was really hard to write. But I think its ok to let things take this turn...and I know many of you will appreciate why. There is still a lot to go in the story so keep tuned!!

The song is Secret smile by Semisonic. And poor me, I dont have any ownership in the music I make reference or in Sailor Moon...

* * *

**34. Secret smile…**

The party lasted for good three hours. And again, the group stuck together and chatted in many occasions with Takeuchi sensei, who was very pleased with the final result of the organizers efforts. Everything went perfect, the wine, the food, the music and atmosphere… And also the attendants.

Takeuchi san gave a final speech of thanks to everyone and the party ended with them all clapping and smiling. Of course, thousands of pictures were taken and Serena couldn't wait to see the best of them all claiming their respective places in her place stand for the important pictures.

The group separated from Takeuchi san, not before receiving special invitations to visit her if they wanted to go someday to Japan. At this, Amy and Adam were the happiest ones because they intended to go over there in the near future. The rest of the girls also wondered of the many possibilities such and invitation held for them, after all, it was the country where manga and anime were borne.

One by one, the couples scattered leaving Darien and Serena alone in the parking lot where Darien´s car waited for them. They were still dressed as the princely couple and walked towards the vehicle holding hands giving the last attendants of the convention a magic view to remember.

--Are you happy?—he asked with a strangely gentle voice.

--Umm, yes…

--That didn´t sound very convinced.

Serena kept walking beside him with a sly smirk in her lips. They arrived to his car and she turned to hug him tightly.

--I thought I was going to have a nosebleed when I saw you dressed like this…--she said.

Darien laughed and kissed her forehead. That would have been a very funny thing to see.

--Do you liked it that much?—

--Yes…How do you feel with it?—she asked while he opened the door for her.

--If I tell you I´m dying, I would be lying…

Serena laughed and kept looking at him as he climbed to the conductor side and started the engine. God, just how handsome and princely he looked.

--Let´s go to my place tonight—he proposed. She just nodded and took his hand in hers before he turned his attention to the street and the traffic.

* * *

Darien felt kind of strange from the very moment he saw her entering the party room that night. The feeling faded a bit but had returned with a double strength as he saw her standing in the balcony of his apartment, staring at the moon and still dressed like a Princess

It was something that made his heart move and shiver, something that scared him to death and removed old fears buried deep inside since many years ago. And at the same time, was something that filled up his soul in a way that seemed just unbelievable. He just had to stare at her and could feel complete and happy. It was agonizing to feel so well and so scared at the same time.

Why the moon did shone so much that night? Why did she look like that? Like an angel that just landed in his balcony, bathed by the moonlight and carrying such a special light within her. Why had she given him so much love and waited all that time for him? Why had he been so blind to not notice her before?

Serena turned to see him and gave him that special smile of hers that could melt stones, including the icy rock his heart had become before knowing her. And then, the realization struck him like a thunder, making him aware of how stupid and useless was to keep fighting what he felt for her.

Darien held her gaze and smiled back. Yes, she was the light and the warmth. And that after so much time, had finally awaken him to the immense love she gave him. Now, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms.

--Darien…

He couldn't speak; simple words just wouldn't come to him. At that moment, he could just feel and the strength of all those sensations overwhelmed everything else. Because just touching her slender arms was enough to make his mind go crazy, and embracing her delicate body was like being pushed into heaven.

--Serena…

She entwined her hands around his neck and gazed deeply in his eyes. God, how much she loved him…It was almost excruciating to feel so much, to be able to be by his side and enjoy his presence, just the mere fact of him being alive and sharing so much things together. She knew she would love him for eternity, even when she was no more because her soul would always be connected to his. And she would be happy as long as he existed…

--I´m immensely happy, Darien…--she whispered.

He just stared to her eyes wondering what he did to deserve so much love. So far he had been a total jerk with the only woman who had actually loved him. She was too beautiful in heart, body and soul to end with a man who even dared to take her to an orgy party in their first date. But for Heavens, he needed her now more than the air to breathe!!

--I love you…

Serena was shocked by the words he said but only a slight tremble in her eyes denoted it. The next thing her mind could register was the feeling of happy tears trembling in her eyes and then, his face approaching hers to seal those words into a kiss, one that carried all the power of their feelings for each other…

--I love you too, Darien…


	35. Crash, push

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Hello people, I came back!! By miracle we survived the wedding (I´m totally traumatized by the experience of working almost 20 hours, so I guess I wont be helding a big wedding of my own in the future).

Yes, this is a spicy chapter, and I promise is going to get even more steamy... Hohoho!! I hope is good for all of you who wanted things to become more interesting...

Crash Push is the song for this chapter, by Robi Draco Rosa. This is one of those songs that loses a lot when translated to english, in spanish is such a seeeexxxxxy song!!

I dont own any of Sailor Moon. I would like to but well, life is unfair...

* * *

**35. Would you like me to forget myself and lose myself in you?**

**S**erena opened her eyes to find him beside her, sleeping peacefully. So near that his slow breathing washed softly over her face. He was holding her naked body very close to his, an arm resting loosely over her hip while hers had found a very cozy place in his back. His face was so relaxed, with his long eyelashes and some of his messed ebony hair covering his forehead.

Although the sheets were covering their bodies up to their chests, Serena felt his presence fully and intimately, and a blush covered her cheeks when she remembered the events of the night before. She felt her body getting hotter and an attack of butterflies in her stomach. But above all the physical sensations, the happiness and warmth in her heart were even stronger and overwhelming.

He said he loved her. And she felt he was as happy as she. At that moment, it was like if Darien´s heart was finally released from a dark cage where his feelings were trapped, unable to show their strength. And in one moment, they were free and flowed entirely because of her.

She recalled their kiss at that moment and had to close her eyes… He had rained kisses in her face, soft caresses in her skin that felt like a gentle and warm breeze at first. He had called her name innumerable times with a voice that could melt her like caramel when he whispered it near her ears.

How much time had they spent in the balcony? She would never know because for her the time with Darien was as short as a second, and as long as an eternal dream. She just remembered being gently and firmly held in his arms, dancing together with a music that the stars and the moonlight played for them, while they continued kissing softly and slowly, savoring every second of that night.

When she could think straight again, they had arrived to his bedroom. Darien broke the kiss to stare to her eyes and just remembering that made her heart burn again. There had been so much love in his gaze, so much caring for her…Devotion, adoration…desire…

He started to help her to get rid of the hair pins so carefully that Serena didn't feel the minimum pain. He caressed her unbelievable long hair and massaged her stressed scalp while pressing his forehead to hers.

--"So beautiful, Serena…"—he said before kissing her again, this time, with increasing passion as his hands began to roam all over her body. What felt before like a breeze, was now like liquid fire, like a fire storm surrounding them and making them both burn…

--Darien…

Mina said something about Darien making her see the stars that night. If she´d know, that only his kisses were enough to make her go to Andromeda and back… Serena smiled. It had felt so good when he turned her back to his and kept giving her kisses in her shoulders… She bit her lip and continued staring at the sexy man beside her…Those lips…

And then, he unzipped her dress and the clothe fell down like a pool of moonlight. She was left with just her underwear and a pair of lacy stockings. Lita hated bras more than anything in the world and said that she wouldn't spoil the beauty of her creation making Serena to use one so she designed a bodice that maintained the dress and hid her shape perfectly.

Darien leaned into her and entwined his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He was breathing faster now and it was obvious even to Serena that he was aroused with the view of her…

--My love…

But again, it was just not only a physical desire. There was a lot more between them and now Darien was able to feel it in its all intensity, and more than anything, to return her feelings. Serena closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his body, so warm and nice against hers, of his love words.

He turned her and smiled at her, soothing her insecurities away. She was special for him, not just a beautiful body to desire, but a being that he loved in its entirety. He respected her and treasured all of those moments and she knew it. For him, it was the first time that he could feel that way for any woman and it was kind of good to realize that he could give himself to another person, trusting his heart and putting love into every kiss and caress. That, he thought at the moment, was the true meaning of making love; their bodies getting nearer and showing with their gestures what their hearts felt…

He cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her tenderly. His hands began to roam in her neck and shoulders. And Serena shivered. Days before, he had touched her breasts for the first time, and she knew he would do it now, but still the feeling was really intense…

--Da…

--Serena…

His hand covered her right breast and she let out a loud moan…It was such a sexy sound to his ears. The proof that she liked what he did to her… That she too, desired him…Her body tensed against his and as he moved his hand slowly, caressing and teasing, she broke the kiss and hid her face in his neck. Darien continued his explorations. She was one of the shyest girls he 

had ever known, but also one of the cutest… It felt nice to show her just how much pleasure her body could experiment, how sensitive she could be.

She was longing for more; her hands began to move in their own, to unbutton his shirt which soon was also in the floor… She had also done that before, and Darien had experimented her kisses in his collarbone, her caresses in his back and chest… So good…It was amazing to feel their skins touching, the shape of both their bodies…

--I want you…

And with that confession, Darien took the lead and gently guided her to his bed…No, their bed, for now, it was a place they shared, where they loved each other. Darien felt relieved and happy that he had never brought any other girl to his room…That Serena was the first and only one to ever be there…They seated in the middle and continued kissing. He thought of just how innocent and beautiful everything felt with her. They felt the world melting away and leaving them to feel all that was happening between them, but at the same time, it felt like they both were lucid enough to enjoy the pauses, to go little by little. He began to pull her stockings away, while kissing and caressing her legs, and had also time enough to admire the delighted expressions of her face as he went up to her belly and stomach. By then, she was laying in her back, completely entranced with the sensations her body was going through. He leaned over her and gave her more kisses, this time deeper and hotter ones, that seemed to convey all the passion they were feeling.

But then two things happened that Serena had never experimented. Darien´s lips trailed kisses along her neck and suddenly, began to softly tease her breast. That alone was enough to 

make her gasp and moan very loud. In between the overwhelming feelings and sensations of making love to her, Darien´s mind chuckled with the thought of his neighbors hearing them.

Not that he cared, because his girl, his love, so beautifully naked and enjoying the pleasure of being touched was the only owner of his interest and care. Imagining her screaming and calling his name was a temptation he could not resist and so, he began to slid her underwear out, preparing the path for even more intimate explorations…

Serena could have never imagined what happened next. Now, looking at him while he was still asleep, the memory burned her with desire. Oh God…she wanted more…

Because he, oblivious to her pleads for a kiss, continued his way to the lower parts of her body. She tried to seat but he held her legs by the knees and looked at her in the eye for a couple of seconds. What she saw there was a mix of a wild passion, need, desire but also tenderness and love…His eyes then feasted on her, before beginning to deposit kisses in her inner thighs.

Then Serena lost it all. The only thing she could do as she felt his lips, his tongue exploring her most intimate space, was to hold herself to the sheets and gasp for hair as it seemed like life was abandoning her at the first second of contact. She slowly relaxed and realized she was moaning his name, and asking him for more while caressing his hair. It began to feel so natural, so good…Darien heard her, pleasuring her was far more enjoyable than he had ever felt. It was a feast to hear her, to feel her and taste the sweetness of her skin…

Just like now, as she couldn't resist it anymore and woke him with a kiss in the lips. When he opened his eyes, found her completely blushed. His mind recalled the expression of her face as she reached her first orgasm, and found her blushing more interesting than before. He would never forget how she screamed his name, how her eyes went wide open and her body jerked towards him, wanting more…

God, how he loved her, how he felt hers as his own pleasure. How good had felt when he embraced her and held her trembling body against his as the last waves of her climax still trailed over her body…How wonderful to look in her dreamy eyes and see her smile… He smiled at her and covered themselves with the blankets before going back to her arms.

--I love you…I love you so much…--she whispered while crossing her arms in his back.

--Me too… I love you, Serena…--he said as he buried his face in her neck, holding her tightly—Sweet dreams, my love…


	36. She is all I ever had

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

ALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA!! SEASON IS OVER WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! FINALLY FREE!! LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL!!-

Here is chapter 36, the song is She is all I ever had from Ricky Martin. Strange how a translation can change the meaning so much, in english is a song for a lover while in spanish, is a song for Ricky´s mother...

People, this week is certainly very busy for me. I´m going skiing tomorrow and on Friday I have to begin traveling (im going to be in my way for three days almost, but I´ll try to write as much as I can) There wont be as many updates but still, keep tuned. Things are still to get really interesting.

Some reviewers are asking why isnt there any other girl trying to break our lovebirds apart. All I can say is: 1. I dont want them to fight over a third person, 2. They will have problems, just like a normal couple and 3. My characters usually have enough of personal demons to deal with. With this chapter, I´m announcing the storm to come (actually, it will be more of a hurricane category 5), but we will have that later, cause now its time for me to go back home and for Darien and Serena to enjoy the beach and some other pleasures...

**36. She is all I ever had…**

In between those days of immense happiness, as Darien felt himself falling more and more for his little stalker, he became more and more aware of just how little he knew about Serena. Getting to know what she liked and disliked was like an adventure, with many exciting secrets and discoveries along the way.

Unfortunately, he also became aware of some sort of uneasiness coming from his girlfriend, something he couldn't quite put the finger on. It was difficult to figure out because Serena was always cheerful and her smiles casted the shadows away, not only from him but also from herself.

Darien wondered sometimes if it had something to do with her family. At first, he had to accept, that he didn't cared that much about her issues; later, he was busier enjoying her company and the process of falling in love with her to worry about every other thing. Now, he cared for cared for her deeply. He trusted her like to no one before.

--What are you thinking of?—she asked while looking down at the face of the man whose head rested in her lap. They were at his place, finishing the packing for the week at the beach which was beginning the next day.

Darien stared back and saw her already beautiful hair becoming a river of gold as the setting sunlight bathed her pigtails. How could other people make fun of her? She was just so beautiful…

--I´m thinking of you…--he answered

--Mnnn? What if I´m allowed to know?

--Well, just about how much our relationship has grown—he said while raising a hand to caress her lips.—I guess the way things are now is much better…

--What do you mean?

Darien smiled and stood from her lap. He then pulled her to a kiss, and she answered slowly and passionately. His little stalker had become an expert at kissing him and making him forget the rest of the world in those moments…

--I love you, Serena—he said huskily while pulling apart for a moment—I want you, but I love you even more…--he hold her by her waist and lifted her so she was now sitting in his lap. She placed her hands around his neck and shifted her position so she was straddling him now, her long legs wrapped in his back. Then, she kissed him back…

--I love you too, Darien.—she whispered after the kiss ended and she hugged him, hiding her face in his neck like a little girl.

She was his family now, his only one. In one person, he found a friend, a lover, a woman who would give all for him. And for her, he had become a person again, with feelings and able to love with all his strength; for her he had returned from an empty life and back to living. When he looked into her eyes, all he could find was love and feelings too wonderful and inmense to be described. Now that he was able to return them just with the same force, he felt at peace and complete, alive…

He hugged her even more tightly. He would take care of her, he would be the most faithful man in this world, he would love her just as she deserved and work hard to make her 

happy. He wanted to be a better person now, just to see her smiling… He would protect her from whatever shadows might be lurking in her past, from all the pain that the future might bring to them. He would be there when she needed him…

For now, the storm was not at sight. Right now they had a sunny time in their relationship. When problems were to come, they would face them together…

--Stay with me tonight…--he said looking her in the eye.

--Well…

--I know you are done packing—he cut—and Luna is already with her keeper. We can go for your bags tomorrow early…

--You are becoming the stalker now—she giggled—How come you know so much?

--I´m your boyfriend. There are things I must know…

Then, his hands abandoned her back and went lower… He loved caressing her legs, feeling their slender but perfect shape, the softness of that skin under his palms. And also the way they wrapped his waist, her hips totally in his access to be caressed…The way their bodies melded so well just made Darien wonder how amazing would be when they finally were to made love, their bodies becoming one…And just the thought was enough to arouse him… Serena noticed and realized just how intimately they were positioned and what seemed an innocent gesture of hers became a very strong sexual invitation. He pulled her to a kiss that took their breaths away before he stoop up from the couch, holding her by the hips and began walking to the bedroom…

--Stay with me tonight, my love…


	37. You are like candy in the sun

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Muahahahah!! Here I am again!! Coming back home was quite the thing. I´ve got a horrendous two days jet lag and just tooooooo much to do in a few days (you know, just too much family stuff) But I´m back!!

The song for this chapter is Candy in the sun by Swirl 360. Keep tuned for the next chapters and as allways, I would love to have the rights over Sailor Moon but pity, is not like that...

**37. You are like candy in the sun, you´re my angel on the run…**

Serena was far beyond happiness. Her long pigtails danced on the wind as Darien´s car raced along the highway. The scenery was simply stunning, as the sea to their right reflected the rays of the sun and enlightened the world in a wonderful way. Only thirty more minutes of driving and they would arrive to the beach, to spend a wonderful week together beside the sea.

It had been a three hours journey from the city, but was quite worth the effort as Darien got to enjoy the trip beside his stunningly beautiful blonde angel. He looked at her through his sun lenses and chuckled. She sure fulfilled his fantasies and even more. Maybe, she might not be a calendar blonde babe, but still, her slender and curvy body was quite tempting for him. His eyes diverted from the road once in a while to take a look on those slender and endless legs of hers…Her hips covered with a tiny little short….The sensual curve of her waist and breasts hidden by a light pink top… But best of all, was her smile, her flushed cheeks, the brightness of her eyes…She was enjoying the moment and that was all that mattered for him.

--Darien…

--Mmmm?

--I feel quite good when you look at me, but, ehhh… I think is better if you pay more attention to the street…

He snapped out of his own daydream and she giggled, the little stalker was making fun of him because he, as a good boyfriend completely in love was almost drooling at the sight of her…

She leaned to the console and changed the music. Serena loved so many different kinds of music that he had never the opportunity to get bored or to complain at her selections. She had 

already gone through some Jamaican reggae that called for a holiday in the Caribbean, some very cheerful rock songs that both of them sang at the top of their lungs, a bit of pop and some other stuff Darien wasn't able to sort but added a lot to the ambient.

Darien wondered just how much she had helped him to learn in those months they had been together. Small and simple things like listening to some music or eating at home were pleasures if they could share them together. Those small little things were also the ones he had never truly enjoyed some months back when he still lived without her. Now, life without Serena seemed so empty and useless… Loving her and being able to be together was just a miracle and he felt somehow blessed to be there, to receive her love and care.

Well, she was still a bit freaky. She turned the volume to the top and began to sing and move her body. The song said something about going to a field trip, to a place really cool. But as she turned to look at him and he saw in her eyes that playful expression she had whenever she tried something funny, he just forgot about the song and concentrated in driving and looking at her. She smiled innocently and began to stand up a little bit from her seat and then to untie the straps that hold her top in place. She was making a bit of striptease for him right there in his car.

--Do you like what you see?—she teased him.

So sexy, thought Darien, so sweet and sensual at the same time… His girlfriend was simply an amazing girl; a true beauty that belonged only to him… She got rid of the fabric to reveal the cutest and sinful bikini top ever. And right then, she took off her shorts…

--You really want us to crash and finish in the bottom of the ocean…

--Nope…

She continued dancing and moving. That moment, Darien thought, was kind of perfect. The weather, the light, the music, the scenery… and his blonde angel…

Ten minutes later, they arrived to the small beach town where they were to spend a wonderful one week holiday. The first one they would be sharing as a couple. It was a bit crowded since many people seemed to have discovered it in recent years. Darien drove past it and when they were about to leave it he turned following an entrance half hidden with bushes and trees of the region. The drive way leads far from the street noise and nearer to the soft and relaxing sound of the waves crashing in the beach. In the end of it, just a few steps from a wonderful private area of sand, stood the small and intimate village that Darien rented for their holidays…

Serena was so amazed at the view of the small house, that she didn't see him coming to open the car door for her and just came back into her senses for a few seconds before he lift her and began to kiss her so passionately, so urgently… She noticed in between kisses that he was taking her body in his arms and carrying her bridal style and inside the house.

--Darien…the bags…mnnmm

--Don't worry…it´s ok…

--Sure?...

--Yes…my love…

Maybe, her teasing was a bit too much. He had had to control himself all the way to the house and now he wasn't going to wait anymore…He wanted her just too much… and their week would be just…beginning…


	38. Silver Moon sparkling so, Kiss me

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

A HUGE GOMEN NASAI!! I know you guys are waiting the next chapters but I swear things got really bad for me the last few weeks. Those who had been following this story know about my fevers and pain from the last months, well, in the end it was a HUGE APENDICITIS (sorry but I dont know the english spelling for that word) and I ended up in the hospital for a couple of days. Right now, I´m in recovery and with nothing else to do than sleep, eat, play video games (I´m playing Naruto right now) and some internet surfing.

This chapters song is Kiss me from Sixpence none the richard. I ommited many of the sexy details because I really wanted to focus on Darien´s feelings. And so far I know, I dont own Sailor Moon. Thanks to all of you who continue to support this story!!

**38.** **Silver moon´s sparkling so… kiss me…**

Darien woke alone, the bed covered with the white sheets and filled with her aroma. It was already dark. God…he had fallen sleep…

His body reminded him of the most recent events in a second. It was unbelievable. Like getting his skin burned right after leaving the pleasant water of a bathtub. And not only that, his heart was also aching from a sensation too wonderful to be able to describe with words.

Before, he had felt desire many times, infatuation and lust for many girls. He had had meaningless sex many times before and yet; his body had never been thunderstruck and shocked by desire like the one Serena provoked him to feel. For God, he had almost fainted and that was way more than he would admit. If there was something he used to feel pride from was his ability to remain cool at bed, to just feel physically speaking and to make his girls go crazy of pleasure.

Darien ran his hand through his hair and smiled. A virgin girl made him see the stars, the comets and the whole solar system. She was so amazingly innocent and skilled at the same time that he wondered if he would be ever able again to deny her anything. One sexual attack like the one from a few hours ago would be enough to make him beg or do whatever she wanted.

He had been cornered before; he had been ripped away from his clothes, pushed to a bed and tied to its posters before. But it was the very first time Serena acted like that. At the moment she had been like a tigress claiming her prey and showing it its place. The angel who never killed a fly melted away and in her place stood a goddess of golden hairs and insatiable needs and desires. Poor him that day what she wanted was to pleasure him…

She had kissed him, caressed him, explored every single inch of his body…She bit his earlobes and left a couple of kiss marks in his neck. His body became hers in a way no other woman had ever done, just like a man claiming his woman. Somehow, for a moment he was able to understand how she felt when he did the same to her, just the memory of how she looked when doing all that to him was enough to make his skin burn...

He hadn't given her any motive to do so. As always, he had just kissed her and somehow she didn't seem in the mood to let him do whatever he wanted, somehow, it was like she wanted to be the one leading that day.

Darien stood from the bed and went outside to look for her after putting just a pair of grey shorts he found in the living room, right where she started to take his clothes away.

She loved to gaze at the sea while sitting in the terrace of the small villa. Today, the moon shone its first rays all over the sea and the sound of the waves filled everything with a natural music. He found her there, completely entranced with the view and despite his need to say so many things; he remained silent and just sat there beside her for a time that seemed endless, gazing at her and at the moon...

And just at that moment the thought came to him. He needed her, not only physically, not just emotionally. His entire being needed her. Not for today or tomorrow. His heart needed her for eternity, until the end of this life and into whatever was beyond it. It was not his mind telling him he should propose marriage to her. It was a silent statement his mind and heart were whispering and accepting…A promise of love beyond time and life for her…

--I´m sorry for all that I did…--she said startling him. He just smiled and hugged her. The little stalker was worried about her own acts consequences.

--I liked it…very much…

--Really?

--Yes—he smiled—It was different to the way you are always but I truly enjoyed it…

--I just wanted to make you feel the way I feel when you do all that to me…

--You succeeded then—he smiled, understanding just too well that she wanted to speak about their love acts with good and beautiful words. Oral sex was a bit too striking a word to say it at the moment…

They kept looking at the sea and the moon for a long time. Until the heat of the summer became a fresh breeze… They had so many things ahead, so much to say and to grow, but now their hearts and minds were together and their love was all that mattered…


	39. There s a hole in my soul

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

A begining of the storm chapter... I really wanted to start with that part, but I promise I wont make this a teary drama (at least if we finish off crying would be out of true pain for the characters) and that throughout the whole thing I´ll keep the reality and the good moments. The problems are part of a relationship and the succes in being able to cope with them together means a lot for a couple which is what I want to make this two lovebirds experience.

I´ll try to update a bit sooner this story and the Cats in the balcony that had been a bit neglected these days due to all my recovery and family affairs.

Finally, the song is Hole in my Soul from Aerosmith and I swear I dont own Sailor Moon neither I intend to claim it.

**39. There´s a hole in my soul…**

How do you tell a person a story of your life that hurts you? How do you manage if that person happens to be the one you love the most in this world? How do you make that person aware of the darkness that lies within you and cope with the fear of rejection?

Because sometimes, had Lita told her, it is easy to fall in love with a persons light, with the beautiful façade but when going deeper, when you get to discover that someone you love carries shadows and guilt that they show nobody, a persons love can disappear and trouble in a relationship arise.

Amy told her once she ought to tell Darien about them, about what had happened when she was seventeen. That he would understand and that he needed to know. Not doing so would mean somehow, that she didn't trust him enough, that she wasn't as clear and transparent as she had tried to look. Mina in the other side, told her it wasn't he fault at all and that in the end, she was just a victim in the whole thing. Being so deeply hurt as she was, was just understandable given the things that had happened to her and that Darien would be able to not only understand her but to support her.

Raye went even further. She told her the time was near when she would have to face them again, when they would hurt her again and that only trusting Darien would save her from the deepest of the miseries.

--He will be the only one with strength enough to lift you from the floor, to bring you back to life and make you shine again, but if you don't trust him, he won't know, he is not going to understand and therefore, he won't be there when you really need him—

--You talk as if she is going to die or that their relationship is going to end if she doesn't tell him—said Mina sounding rather scared of her words.

Raye didn't say anything else. That had happened a short while ago, before their trip to the beach which was just finishing, right the last time the whole group of girls got together.

Serena gazed at Darien. He was concentrated in the road ahead and in some plans she was sure, he was thinking over and over in his head. She was certain he had made some sort of decision during those days, an important one that went to the extent of involving her and their relationship. She wasn't quite sure about it, but one thing she could say, there was no way she would be able to escape it or to say no without having to tell him the whole sordid history.

Darien turned for a second to meet her eyes and smiled at her with that wonderful expression of him that just arose from the depths of his own darkness just some weeks ago. If now she told him about the shadows lurking in her past, if now she showed him all the bitterness, all the frustration and regret she felt just when thinking about them, he would be troubled and she just didn't want to spoil their wonderful world, the beauty of all the things they were living together at the moment.

But again, she knew the girls had all the reason, she knew they were going to hurt her again and that she would end up torn and hurt, worse than the last time. It was just a matter of days or months before it would happen.

How was she going to ruin his wonderful days? Would he understand why she did what she did? Would he, in fact, understand her and support her throughout the storm ahead? Or would he just walk away from her, revolted from her as many did when all that happened back then? Would he still say I love you if he knew who she really was?

Serena closed her eyes and showed him her most beautiful smile. Because she wanted to believe there was still time to prepare and time for her to tell him that story, because she really wanted to trust his love and to be sure that he would be there, that he would still call her his angel and his little stalker…

Because she wanted to believe their love would be strong enough to remain despite all the darkness both of them carried within themselves.


	40. Lovers in the long grass

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Hello guys, long time no see you... Yes, I know I have been delaying a lot my writting but the reasons I have are quite good. I had a whole year of romance to catch up and it seemed very nasty from me to leave my boyfriend alone when he waited for me so patiently so you were the ones who had to wait now.

The song for this chapter is Flora´s secret from Enya. Is a wonderful song that reflects a lot the sunny time Serena and Darien (and my boyfriend and me, hehehe) are having in their relationship.

I promise I´ll be writting a bit more regularly from now on and that I´m already thinking about the end of this story...So, enjoy!!

**40. Lovers in the long grass…**

Serena and Darien would ever remember the week in the countryside as one of the most wonderful times of their life. Yes, the days in the beach were really nice and romantic. But the few days they spent in a small traditional inn with a few rooms and blessed with a private hot spring were unforgettable.

To top of, the town celebrated a festival during the days they stayed and the couple wandered around, playing shooting games, enjoyed the parades, danced in the middle of the crowd and saw the fireworks together from the top of a hill covered with a patch of overgrown grass on their way back from the town to the inn.

--I feel like a high school student—he said while looking at the scenery without turning to see her. It was sure an amazing show that made the night just beautiful, a night to never forget.

--Yes, me too—Serena answered and squeezed his hand more tightly.

The silence between them was full of many other words, of many feelings flowing through the quietness. Darien thought of just how many times he had seen that same scene in movies and dramas. He chuckled at the memory of what the leading character did to the heroine at that precise moment but he couldn't help to recognize that it was indeed the correct thing to do. It was one of those situations that could be romantic enough to leave a mark in the memory for the rest of the life. It was the kind of moment to ask for a maiden´s hand, to vow everlasting love to the woman one loved. But he knew he didn't need to say any of that. He just had to embrace her tightly and feel how his feelings and hers melted together and became one.

--Darien…

--Mmm?

--I´m really happy…

--Really??

--Yes…

He merely hid his face in her neck and ran his fingers in her neck and the line of her hair. He was mentally smiling and happy at that moment too. He felt completeness and knew she was feeling the same.

--I feel wonderful too—

Serena could feel how he gave himself to her. She remembered how cold and mean he used to be just a few months ago and smiled feeling that the road to make Darien love her, though hard, was worth the efforts. The moments they had been enjoying would remain in their memories even when bitter times were to come. They were building a strong and deep bond that would endure the hardships that the future may bring along. Somehow, she now knew Darien was truly and completely into their relationship, cherishing everything she gave him. That he finally thought of being together for the rest of their life and of serious stuff he wouldn't even consider when they first began.

How could he be so open with her now… Showing his true self without reserves and knowing that she accepted and loved him with all her soul for who he was, and feeling he was able to love her the same way in return. It was wonderful to see that loving someone could change that person, slowly but surely… Their love was the living proof or how powerful a force it was. How far those days seemed, when he was a complete stranger to her and to himself, when darkness and loneliness were his only partners and had his heart stained with mistrust to anything and anyone...

She pulled a bit apart and gazed into his midnight blue eyes, wanting to take every piece of him into her memory, to burn the image of him being so happy in her own eyes so that she would never forget it.

She had done what seemed impossible and became his love and light, the reason for him to come back to life and believe again in so many things. He had needed her to be able to become the person he was now, and he would still need her light to keep growing and being happy in the future.

She closed her eyes and they kissed slowly and tenderly while the fireworks illuminated the night and the world itself seemed a happy place. No matter how much would pass, no matter how hard it would be, she would keep shinning. His love, no… the love they shared together was true and they both knew it. Just that was reason and force strong enough to keep trying.


	41. When I need you

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Do not despair people, the story is going to be continued and finished. I promise.

The song for this chapter is when I need you from Leo Sayer. I hope you guys like it. I hope Sailor Moon belonged to me, then my bank account would be really healthy and big, but as long as I know, it is not and I´m still a poor girl.

**41.When I need you…**

Time passed so fast, thought Darien. It was already his birthday and they were in their second week of school. Things were going so well that he didn't even notice the passing of the days. He chuckled and parked the car he was driving beside the alley of the only place in the city many people wouldn't like to visit with a smile like the one he was wearing at the moment.

He got the flowers in one hand and closed the car´s door. Sure, an entire eternity had already gone by since the first time he got to visit this place, the circumstances were entirely different and his mood was also changed. The first time he had ever come to the cemetery, he was a lost child, an eight year old kid with no memory, whose parents were dead and had nobody else in this world to care and love him. At that time he had been completely scared and in so much pain he now wondered how he managed to survive and get through all of that. He got to the extent of shunning all previous pictures of his parents or to even mention them because just knowing he couldn't remember them at all hurt him. He had recently seen things under another light, recovered a couple of pictures of his parents and put them in discrete but important places at his apartment. Maybe he could never remember the time when they were alive, but they were still his parents and the people to give him the gift of a life.

Things were different now. He was no longer alone and he felt that was something his parents deserved to know. He was finally happy and in love with the most wonderful woman to ever live. He was beginning a life together with her and he was enjoying it like nothing else he had done before. The little stalker had changed him and brought him back from a black hole where he was hidden to the reality and light of true life and happiness.

He walked until he reached the avenue were the last remains of his parents were put at rest many years before. It was all covered by the shadows of the many trees in both sides of the trail and in the heat of 

the summer days, the freshness was really welcomed. The graves were all clean and covered with flowers except from that of his parents. He hadn't visited in so many, many years…

--Hello mother, father…--he said when he stood in front of their tombstone. He then just stared at the small portion of land they were occupying. He knew he had no need for words at that moment; he wasn't the most spiritual person in this world but still he believed his parents essence was somewhere where they could if not watch for him, at least hear him and know what he thought or felt. That was enough, for them to know he was happy…

He stood there for a long time, thinking of how grateful he was with destiny, providence, God or whatever force was at work. He had suffered, he had been lost. And then an angel was sent to his life and everything changed for him. Everything was good and life would go on.

He thought of so many things and for so long he didn't notice the blonde girl who approached him from behind and embraced him softly. He just felt her and wondered if he was so in love with her that he could see her everywhere; just when she moved and shifted a little her position, he was able to understand she was actually there.

--Are you ok?—she said with a very low voice.

--Yes, I am…--he answered and moved so he could turn her and look at her to the face—You really take your stalking job seriously—

She smiled weakly and remained quiet. He noticed she seemed somehow different today and wondered if she didn't like cemeteries or if she was afraid of things like death and spirits. She just took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

--I´m with you now, Serena, its fine— she looked into his eyes with something that seemed like fear and worry.

--Can I ask you something?—

--Yes, of course you can—

--Do you… Do you remember anything at all about them?—

In other day and with other person, he would have been really hurt by the question. It was something completely of his own, something he kept secret from everyone but was important for her to know. He nodded and then stared back at the tombstone.

--I do. I remember my father grabbing me from the seat behind them and saying my mother to push me out of the window. I remember the look in her eyes as they finally put me at safety, right before the car fell down…There was so much…

--Love…

She had said it in one word. It was because she could understand them very well. Now that he knew what love was, the kind of love which would be strong enough to offer the own life for the beloved one, he also understood that last expression in his parents eyes.

--Yes…There was so much love…

He then hugged her tightly. He was lucky, indeed. That memory had haunted him from the very moment he woke up in the hospital after a few weeks of deep coma to find his parents were dead and that the only memory he had from them was of that last moment before they died in the bottom of that cliff. He had spoken about that for the first time and she was there to comfort him and support him. She understood what he felt and she accepted him. God, she loved him so much…And now he loved her as deeply…

He separated from her after a long time and saw right into her eyes. She smiled weakly and gazed to his parents grave with longing and a certain emotion Darien couldn't quite place.

--At least…at least you know they loved you…they loved you so much…

At that moment, he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she went through when she smiled and spoke those words that day. But later, he realized how near she had been to tears at that time. How much it hurt her…

--Come on—he said taking her hand and walking away from the grave—Let´s go somewhere today. Is going to be a really nice afternoon—she came back to her more cheerful mood and followed him.—What about some ice cream and a movie?


	42. From this moment on

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE**

I love this song so much, I will have it in my wedding party!! I promise!! By Shania Twain.

And yes, very interesting things are to come because my little love birds are just begining to live together!! All the secrets and shadows will begin to appear, but also many of their most beautiful moments will...

Thanks for all of your support guys!! I hope this story is filling your expectations!!

**42. From this moment on…**

--For many, many anniversaries to come—said Darien while gently touching his glass of champagne with the one his girlfriend held.

--Cheers!!—she smiled.

Six months together. Time had passed quite fast for them but they realized the fact that half a year had already gone since they began their relationship. For both of them, the day was important and deserved a special dinner in a romantic restaurant, with nice clothes and champagne. The night was just beginning!

--Thanks—

--For?—

--Going through all this to celebrate together…--she trailed.

--Well—he answered with a tender smile—It really is an important day for us. And it wasn't that hard at all…After all, I have resources enough for this and more if my little stalker princess wishes…

Her smile faded a little bit, but not to the point where Darien would worry. Tonight, the moment for many things had come. They had an adult and formal relationship and he wanted to keep things crystal clear with her, he wanted them to share everything and for that, there were next steps to take. The next words were going to mean a lot and to reassure her, he hold her hand and stared directly into her eyes.

--You know it, Serena—he continued—You know everything about the money my parents left me. By my side, I trust you... I know you love me for me and not for my money. I trust you more than anyone else in the world.

--I know that, my love—she replied.

She felt it. He was up to something; to some kind of thing he had seriously pondered and thought over the weeks and that had to be really important. It was a decision that would affect their relationship and she knew it, but still, Serena wanted him to tell her when he felt ready to do so. She smiled back and intertwined her fingers with his. She knew he was speaking true words and that he meant them without any further hesitation because there were no shadows in that side of their relationship.

--I love you—he whispered. His midnight eyes speaking of adoration and tenderness—I love you so much, Serena…

--Me too, I love you Darien…

* * *

Later on, when the meal was over and the band of the restaurant was playing some romantic tunes to make the mood even more romantic, they stood up and danced together. The dance floor wasn't very big, just enough for some ten couples to swirl around softly and nearly cuddled. They too, were tightly embraced by each other arms. He loved the way her dress, a lovely chocolate creation of lace and silk fell over her body, not quite embracing every curve, but letting a lot in view so that his imagination had to work a little bit. He had decided for a light blue shirt and a matching navy blue suit, formal enough but still not too much.

But, overall, what he liked the most was the sensation of being in her arms, happy, full and enjoying the music, and also her scent. Every time she moved, the aroma of vanilla of her blonde hair, that today was set free for the occasion, came to his nostrils and made him wonder of the many times he had that golden cascade covering his body…

--Serena—

--Mmm?—

--I´ll be taking responsibility for my parent´s business from now on—he stated matter of factly but without making her feel uncomfortable—I know it´s not maybe the best side to approach what I really want to ask you, but its my way to begin…

--What do you want to ask me?—she said separating a bit, but not stopping their dancing. His eyes seemed so confident and full with care for her.

--I want to be together with you, I want to be able to take care of you with my own effort—he began—With my own strength—

He saw her eyes growing with love and understanding, those eyes he loved so much and that he wanted to be the first thing he saw every day in a near future. That fresh face of hers, with such light and pureness…He embraced her again and hid his face in her neck, even if he had to bent a bit to do so since she was shorter than him.

--Would you like us to begin living together?—he asked—I want to actually marry you when we finish college, but I cant wait to begin to live with you, my love…I just cant…

Serena clutched her hands at the sleeves of his shirt, at first unable to believe his words but later, filled with happiness because their relationship was taking another step and rested at peace in his chest before whispering a yes that was enough to melt everything away from Darien´s senses. Because all that mattered from now on were them and their love.


	43. For I cant help falling in love with you

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

It took me a lot of time to actually think this chapter, and I know many of you have been waiting for it. In reality, I tried to convey something that I know cannot be expressed by words. Only when you make love being truly in love and loved in return, you understand what I mean...

As of graphic descriptions, I think they are not that necesary, after all, I guess everyone reading this chapter has enough imagination to think about what is happening between them...Leaving the physical part to you to imagine is better. Trying to describe their feelings was far more difficult, but I´m happy with the result.

And the song...ahhhh I just love it!! Can´t help falling in love with you was one of Elvis most beautiful songs; to tell the truth I just fell for Andrea´s Bocelli version (his voice is so tender kyahhhhhh) and as for the one UB40 did some years ago, it reminds me deeply of happy memories of my childhood.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter very much, is one of the most intimate things I have ever written and I hope you like it. And please, review it, even if you dont like it.

**43. For I Can't Help Falling In Love with You**

--Are you sure about this?—she asked, looking straight to his midnight eyes and caressing his cheek ever so slowly. He nodded.

--Are you?—he asked in return. And she also nodded with a smile and a bit of blush covering her angelic face. Oh God! She was so beautiful, there in his bed, resting by his side and with the golden strands of her hair laying all around.

--Do you know that I love you?—he continued.

It was his first time to ever feel as he was doing that night. It was also hers, but in a different way. She had learned to give herself in mind and soul well before he could begin to. For her, that moment meant a lot in a physical level. For him, it was the total surrender of his heart and soul to her; to the woman he loved the most.

It was also the very first time he understood that as they lay there, in their bed, they were already making love to each other. To touch each other fingers, to gaze into each others eyes like that was as meaningful as sharing the most intimate of the caresses.

Now he understood. If they had had sex the first night, when he took her to the orgy party, it would have never been anything near to what it was now. It would have been just sex, just a set of caresses, kisses and sexual positions; it would have been meaningless…He was actually grateful to whatever force had been acting that night, so that they ended up just so differently.

Now, the faintest of her caresses was like being touched by molten lava, the sight of her eyes was like getting drowned in a pool of desire, the knowledge of her own wanting enough to make him so aroused it was painful, and yet so good…Her love words and the small gasps and sounds she made when he climbed over her body and began kissing her more deeply just enough to make him crazy with lust.

Love changed everything. Love made him able to feel an overwhelming joy…and also pleasure. The best was that he knew she was also feeling it. That Serena too was entranced by the caresses and kisses; and more over…she could feel how much he loved her…

Thinking back, all those months waiting and holding back were paying off in an unbelievable way. She was not afraid of the things to come; she knew what her body would feel like when he touched her, when he kissed and explored her…He wasn't afraid of hurting or scaring her with his actions because Serena also knew what he liked, what the touching of her fingers made to him. And so, their first time would be just natural and beautiful thanks to all that time they had waited…and trained…

But still, there were things they hadn't experienced yet. Things that sent their minds into so much pleasure it seemed impossible. Like the feeling of being naked together, all of their skins in contact, all of their intimate places rubbing and making them feel electricity and pleasure beyond imagination. Like the warmth that spread over their bodies and hearts when they leaned so closely…Or the way every curve seemed to adjust so well to each other´s…

It was meant to be like this. A giving of each other to each other, the completion of their love, with all the feelings of tenderness and care they shared. Darien moaned her name both in his mind and aloud, he let his heart speak all of those words he had never said to anyone before while their bodies continued to share so much and, though he was almost at his limit, he opened his eyes and stared right into hers trying to convey what words just couldn't. She too, felt that the moment was beyond anything, that there were no words for what they were about to share. The man above her, his beloved was feeling it as well and so, she just took his hand in hers and smiled, encouraging him to take her and make themselves one being.

And for a moment that seemed eternal, they felt as if the world itself had vanished and there was only them, enjoying that instant of magic that was their first time being one…They both closed their eyes and their foreheads came together as well as their lips. For a second, none breathed or moved. And just how he kept consciousness after that remained a mystery for Darien for the rest of his life…Before he could even think straight he heard himself saying a bunch of love words to her in such a tone he would have never thought he was capable of; he heard her replying with phrases of infinite tenderness.

Then, they just felt. No thinking was possible at that moment; their minds were far from able to grasp anything but the feelings that overwhelmed them with every move. Words flowed right from their hearts, sincerity and purity filled all of them. As they moved together, they discovered just how deep their connection was now, how they truly were one being and felt the same emotions. They had both experienced pleasure and fulfillment before when they explored each others bodies, but what they were experiencing now was far more than that.

Darien stared at her, feeling she was completely his now, knowing he was entirely hers…Under him, her frame was even more sensual than his wildest dreams ever ventured, her contortions and ragged breath showing how much she was enjoying it. And at that moment he knew he was falling more and more in love with her, that he would never stop feeling enamored of her. She opened her eyes and saw him closing his, he too was feeling it, he was feeling her…

--I love you…--she whispered with a trembling voice and her fingers trailed over his chest and neck to his face.

He replied with a moan and pushing her harder into the mattress. By then, the lovers were past anything they had felt before and their screams of pleasure filled the room. Darien knew that he wouldn't be able to last longer and bent to kiss her deeply and passionately, feeling her fingernails digging in his back and her body tensing. He himself felt soon about to explode and the moment came when he couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss. He heard himself calling her his love right before arching his back and falling into the oblivion of pleasure beyond anything he could have ever dreamed. She too reached that state of complete bliss and fulfillment and clutched tightly to him for a moment, before her strength abandoned her as well as her consciousness.

In what seemed ages later, Serena awoke to see Darien´s concerned eyes as he tried to help her to come back. They were lying side by side again and the recent pleasure was still washing over them, when her blue eyes fluttered open, he embraced her tightly and gave her a tender kiss in the forehead; she giggled and reassured him by clutching herself to him.

--Thanks, Darien…--she mumbled—It was so beautiful…So beautiful…

He sighed and run a hand along her unbelievable long hair. He was the one that had to say thanks, the one mesmerized by the beauty of what they had just experienced.

--I love you—he whispered feeling that he was giving his heart away to her with those words…And at the same time, happy to be able to live this with her. Happy to completely surrender himself to her.


	44. As long as you love me

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE**

As long as you love me from Backstreet Boys. This one was one of the first english songs I could actually understand. It means a lot to me for that and other reasons...

I´m sorry for not updating this story in such long time. Is not that I left it behind, its just that when my mind sets to think about other things I sometimes get too carried away. I promise this story will be not only regularly updated but finished. I hope you guys keep along and enjoy it.

Naoko Takeuchi sensei owns Sailor Moon. Not me, I´m not that lucky...

**44. As long as you love me…**

In the following days, Serena and Darien looked for a new place to live together. Both of them completely convinced that they needed a space of their own and build a home together. It was nice to know they had either his or her apartment if they wanted to be alone, but still, there was always the feeling that one of them had to return to another place and thus, none of both apartments could be actually called home.

Most importantly, it was time to leave many things behind and begin a new life of their own. Darien had said that he wanted to get away from his own apartment and all the memories it held. Although he had never brought any other girl in there and in fact it was kind of their sanctuary, it certainly held the memory of how lonely his life had been before her. Serena had agreed, she too wanted to show she had grown and leave behind the place she had shared with her grandmother, her refuge in the last years. In fact, she had come to believe firmly that there was a life waiting for them to share. That now she had to build new memories beside him.

They found a very cozy apartment nearby that fulfilled their needs; it had a huge living room with balcony, one bedroom, two bathrooms and a nice kitchen. They ventured together and they loved it from the very beginning. It was a sunny filled place with huge windows and plenty of space for all of their favorite things; in a way, it had the warmth of Serena´s place and the elegant feeling of Darien´s.

--I love this place, Darien—

--Mmm? Me too—he said while embracing her from behind. She turned around and kissed him lightly in the lips.—Then, it´s settled. We move…

And so they did before that week was over. All of their friends helped with the titanic work that was moving things to their apartment and others of great value to a storage room. That way, Serena´s former bed ended up carefully covered with white sheets, waiting for the new couple to produce a couple of children to make good use of it.

It seemed far now, but they were already planning and talking about kids. They had agreed that they would first live together, then finish college, begin their careers and get married. Out from their plans, they had already decided to wait good four or five years before actually having kids. But for sure they would. As Mina had said with her devilish grin: "We all know that you are trying very hard already"…

By the time they left, the cozy looking apartment seemed a battle zone as many things still waited to be sorted out. It was a Saturday night, the last summer days giving fast way to the upcoming autumn. It was still early and the "newlyweds" as the girls had come to call them felt a little expedition to a restaurant wouldn't be so bad after all. In the following days, there would be a lot of things they would have to adjust to. Even Luna had to go to some problems meanwhile; she hadn't taken the move so well and skulked around not wanting anyone to touch her. Serena had moved her favorite couch and that was the only thing she seemed to like.

When they got back, with their stomachs full and their mood more than pleasant, they stood tightly embraced before the mess that was their new home.

--Home, sweet home…

--It will take me a few days to get used—she said—But since is the two of us, I think we will be fine—Darien nodded his agreement.

--I would have never imagined that I would be living with a girl just one year ago—he said with a funny voice while his arms clutched her so protectively against him.

--Mmm? Are you happy about it?—

--I am. It´s amazing what you´ve done to me. You´ve changed me so much—

--I´m your stalking girlfriend, that´s my job…--she giggled.

He kissed her tenderly at first. And as their kiss deepened and they began to make their way to the bedroom, things seemed to just flow on their own. By the time Darien had the presence of mind to think again, they were already naked and clutched together under the covers.

--No one before you made me feel like this, Serena…

He spoke with such a husky voice that she felt touched by his words. She knew it. Otherwise, he would have never waited so many months, he wouldn't have gone to the extent of moving with her or taking things so seriously. He truly loved her and that was all that mattered.

--I love you too, Darien…

The next morning, they woke up for the first time in their house. Even if everything was a total mess around, a feeling of peace and security filled Darien´s heart as he admired his blonde angel soundly asleep beside him. He was finally at home and together with the person he loved the most, a woman that made a revolution in his life. It felt simply right…

--Home, sweet home…--She heard him and opened her eyes groggily.

--Mmmmmmmmmm—

--Still sleepy?—

--Mmmm—she snuggled even more into his chest and Darien smiled.

--What do we have here, a little stalker that doesn't want to wake up?—

--Is not that—she said—is just that you smell nice…

--Stop doing that… Or do you want us to begin the day in very pleasant ways?—He said and bent to kiss her, feeling that his own need for her wasn't anywhere near sated but she stopped him, a sudden look of concern and worry painted all over her face.

--Darien…

--What…

--What if all our planning about having kids fails and we end up with a baby sooner than expected?—she asked with a worried face. He stared at her without expression for a moment and then began to laugh.

--Well, we just would change plans a little bit—he said embracing her--And that wouldnt change my love for you... If thats what worries you...

--Are you sure?— He stared directly at her sky blue eyes and nodded.

--Everything that happens to us from now on is ok—he said—As long as we have each other, there is nothing that we cannot face together.

Serena smiled and let herself be tenderly wrapped in his arms and the feeling of security their love gave them. He didn't even imagine how much she needed to hear those words. He didn't imagine how much she would remember them in the near future…


	45. Stranger by the day

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE**

This is were the drama begins. Sorry I didnt update during the week despite having the chapter all written in my mind. It´s midterms fault!!

The song for today is Stranger by the day by Shades Apart. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story so far. I promise there will be sunny days from here onwards in these two relationship, just are there are shiny days in winter; still, there will be plenty of rainy things...Who said life was easy?

I dont own any of the music, characters or series. I would be richer than Bill Gates if I owned them!!

**45. Stranger by the day…**

Darien had been swimming in bliss of happiness for the past two months. Though fall was nearing winter quite fast and it seemed a bit of snow would be falling soon, for him those weeks were simply the best.

He chuckled as he drove through the city towards his new home. Serena had been free today and waited for him with a nice dinner. She´d said that she felt many times as a loving old style wife, expecting for her husband to come from work to pamper and pour love for him.

The vision was simply too good for Darien. He then remembered how people in their university had looked at him when the news of them living together were known. It was as if they were witnessing his death. There was such a feeling of mourning and loss that he was quite amused. In fact, he realized that his old self was finally dead, that he wouldn't go back to his old shallow life because he had changed for good and now had something so wonderful and special with Serena as he had never before. He wasn't afraid anymore, he wasn't lonely or frustrated. The other way around; he felt stronger than ever, filled with her presence at every hour of the day, confident in the love they shared.

If living together was this fulfilling, he wasn't scared at all of marriage. To tell the truth, he was restless in the beginning because he felt that he wasn't suited to live with such a nice girl. He was scared of doing everything wrong; of getting tired of being together and proposed to try out and live in the same place so that they could have a taste in advance as to how would it be to actually share their life.

If he had any doubt in the beginning, they were now inexistent. Living with Serena had proven to be quite the experience. He now knew about shopping their weekly supplies together, of cleaning and cooking for both of them; he also had a pet to take care for the first time in his life; their times together but alone while they struggled studying. Everything was a new experience, every day waking up beside her, everything they did together…And it was wonderful to say the least.

And their intimate times… In face of that, nothing had been better than moving together. He now knew what a man in a honeymoon felt. He was so completely infatuated with her body and in love with her that sometimes, he lost track of time and place when making love to her. By now, they had ended up making love almost everywhere in the apartment and it was always an amazing experience for both. For Darien, every other previous experience ceased to exist. What mattered was what they now had, what they had built together.

When he opened the door, the last thing he would have expected was seeing Serena in the living room, in the arms of another man. His heart sunk to the floor and somehow, a rush of cold managed to course his entire body. The next second, he realized she was crying, her face hidden in the stranger chest and her hands clutching in the fabric of his very expensive looking shirt. And to his surprise, protectiveness won over doubts, his love and trust stronger than any hint of possible betrayal that in fact were his first ideas about that situation. And when the man turned his concerned face to look at him, every possible shadow left him. He knew this person.

--Serena, what´s happening?—he asked—Are you fine, babe?—

Serena lifted her face and what Darien saw then scared him. Those weren't happy tears, her face was the portrait of sadness, one that had been lurking in the shadows for too long and now came back when their life seemed so perfect. Darien couldn't stand any other moment of that; he rushed to her side and she answered burying herself in his arms, with such desperation that she seemed to be looking for a lifesaver, for some sort of anchor to her own happiness.

--Shhhh, I´m here—Darien said embracing her lovingly and knowing she needed that—I´m with you baby…

When she began to calm down, he stared again to the man and saw a slight sense of relief in his dark green eyes. He hadn't changed so much over the years. He was still way taller than Serena, and his light brown hair was very hard to miss. The man stared back at Darien and managed a faint smile.

Darien took Serena to their room and made her rest in the bed for a while. He gave her a light kiss in the lips. For the first time since he arrived, Serena spoke.

--Please, see him off and tell him we´ll talk later—she said with a weak but steady voice.

Darien just nodded and set off to do his job. He didn't know what to feel about the whole episode. He needed a bit of explanations to be able to understand. So far, he could just make out the fact that the man in their living room wasn't the one at fault; otherwise, Serena wouldn't be crying like that and looking for support on him.

When he came back, the man had already got a hold of his things and was prepared to leave. Darien studied his expression and found himself at ease with him but not with whatever news he had brought to Serena.

--My name is Sam—the other began—I´m Serena´s older brother.

--I know that—he said with a rather cold tone.

--You should be then Darien—continued the man—I´m glad that you two are together…

--What happened here?—he asked with no more preamble.

Sam just sighed in worry and figured his protectiveness for her was way stronger than what he thought in the beginning.

--That, is something she will have to tell you—he answered—I´ll always be her brother and I´ll always be in her side, but you are now her partner, is your time to support her…

--Of course I will—he cut. With that the man began to walk towards the door and Darien followed him. He didn't want to be rude, but what he had just witnessed made him restless.

--Good for both of you—the man said when he was about to get outside—Because the storm is just beginning…I hope you two can support each other, for your sake and hers…

Sam left and Darien closed the door. He was utterly confused, but not to the point of not having a hint of what was happening. It sure as hell had to do with her family. What scared him was the fact that this issue, whatever it was, had managed to break Serena´s happiness, to suck out her inner light and make her cry in a way that remembered him of the many negative feelings he felt back in the first days after his parents died. Just…what the hell was going on? What was Serena not telling him?


	46. Dont go away

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

No people, she is not pregnat; and no, there isnt any other girl poking around their relationship. There are far worse things than cheating and pregnancy problems to a relationship. The song for this chapet is dont go away by Oasis... Quite fiting for what is to come...

And yes, I love you all guys for keeping up with this story. I promise I´ll try to keep updating at least once per week, even if my Business Plan ends up killing me!!

**46. Don't go away**

That night was the strangest Darien ever shared with Serena so far in their relationship. Seeing that she was quite shocked and distressed with her brother´s visit, he was the one who ended up preparing dinner and pampering her.

But even with that, Serena remained silent and somber the whole evening. Darien was actually growing worried by the minute. This gloomy look wasn't anything like the Serena he usually dealt with. Yes, she seemed to like having him nearby but there wasn't her trademark cheery self, nor her smile or happiness. Darien took her in his arms and cuddled with his blonde angel in the couch to watch some movie, killing time before going to their bedroom.

Then, she suddenly stood from the couch, not bothering to hold his hand or anything and just walked towards the room without saying a word. Darien saw her giving him her back and wondered just what had happened to his girlfriend, if the matter was so important to leave her in this state of deep thinking.

She is hiding something. The knowledge hits him like a bullet train. She is keeping some secret that is important enough to hide even from him. And it somehow hurts to see that she does not trust him with whatever is bothering her. Still, Darien tossed the doubts to the darkest corner of his mind and went before her. So far, he hadn't actually done anything for her in the sense of support or care. He needed to show her that he too, could love her and comfort her from her shadows. At the moment he opened the door to their bedroom, their new sanctuary, Darien realized that it was absolutely important for him to be there with her… To make her understand that they could deal with whatever problem she had… Together.

She was sitting in the border of their bed, pulling away her dress and changing into a nightgown. And she seemed to be staring to nowhere, lost in her own thoughts. Darien felt…empty and cold…as if the woman he had fallen in love with had died some horrific death and only the shell of her soul moved around. What could be so wrong to leave her in that state.

He rushed to her side and took her in his arms; trying to convey his feelings for her, to move some life in her…He was horrified to say the least seeing her so…broken…

--I´m here with you—he whispered while cradling her in his arms and bringing her light body into the warmth and security that their bed was.

She clutched tightly to him, finally stirring back to her old self. Darien kept rocking her as if she was a scared child. At least she wasn't crying anymore…But then, wouldn't it be better, maybe, if she left all of those negative feelings go along with her tears?

--Don't leave me…--she whispered with a small voice—I need you, Darien…

--I wont leave you, little stalker—he said reassuringly and trying to bring her back to her usual self—You can trust me, my love.

Serena finally snaps back and looks into his stormy blue eyes. Hers showing so much emotion and need, so much fear…

--I…I…--she began and then lost her strength and looked away. Darien noticed immediately and with a move of his hand, caught her chin delicately, gently but surely forcing her to look at him.

--I know why I fell in love with you—he began trying to sort out his words the best he could—That wont change, Serena. I love you for who you are, even now that you are so scared and don't want to tell me what is happening—

--Darien…--she felt so touched, even more as Darien leaned down and kissed her softly in her lips—I…It´s something…It´s so hard…

--It´s something that hurts you deep down—he continued for her—That, I can see clearly and I can tell you I don't like it whatever it is…--

She understood what he meant. He smiled and she smiled back weakly before snuggling back to his chest, where she felt protected and loved…He kept brushing her hair with his palm and trying to soothe her as best as he could before attacking back to the issue.

--It´s something with your parents, right?—she stiffened and remained silent for a few moments before saying yes. Good, at least now he knew where to begin—You had a very good relationship with your grandmother and still get along well with your brother but your parents are another story—She remained silent again.

--I have problems with them—she began with a bit more confidence in her voice—I have huge issues with them…And the way things are between us is…well…complicated…

--Why?—Darien knew he was getting near to the truth. But what he imagined wasn't near the next comment she made next.

--Darien… I… Well…--she was hesitating again—It all began before my grandmother´s death, but when I was seventeen…and she died… She…

--She what?—he tried to bring her to finish the whole sentence.

--She left me as her sole Heir—she answered, while closing her eyes in defeat. Darien didn't understand what was going on at this point and separated from her to see what her expression was. Serena took a deep breath and casted her eyes down.—Darien…I… I´m the owner of a corporation ten times bigger than yours…

Darien pulled her to his arms, knowing that for tonight, the revelations had to stop. He mumbled words of love and care. He began to tease her a bit about her being richer than him, trying to get her to relax. It was good he said, but still, he would always take care of her. She then smiled and they ended up tenderly snuggled to each other, he telling her that he loved her over and over, kissing her softly... Caring for her until she fell asleep in his arms…

He finally caught a glimpse of what was going on and he didn't like it… he didn't like it at all. It had to do with things far worse than just quarreling or family fights. It had to do with greed, with ambitiousness and anger, with hurt beyond words and for long, long years... As she said, it all began before her grandmother´s death…


	47. Thank you

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE**

I´m dying, I swear I hate business plans!! But well, since its really late I´ll just write the essentials. Thank you everyone for reading!! You are the reason I stay up until 3 in the morning trying to finish the chapter (thanks god tomorrow i can sleep).

Today´s song is Thank you from Dido, very suitable one for the situation... And for those of you asking if this was all the problem with Serena, there is plenty more to come. This was just the appetizer...

I dont own anything, maybe just my laptop, maybe not even that...

**47. Thank you, for giving me the best day of my life…**

Serena knew things would go from bad to worse as soon as she woke up to find that Darien had left early for a morning class and she had overslept. She had been so tired and worried about Sam´s visit the day before. She rushed to the bathroom and while she hurried to get ready and going, a small smile crept its way to her lips.

She stared for a second to the woman reflected in the mirror. There was a person very different from the naïve one she was at seventeen, when life smacked her in the face and things finally turned out the worst way possible between her and her parents. The blonde face that stared back was that of an adult, who had survived all that pain and that was no more alone.

Darien had lulled her to sleep. She thought of him while she tried to catch a taxi. She had missed one hour of her own classes and for sure she would have to work harder to catch up since the part they were studying was a crucial one. This wasn't her last year, her bachelor was one year longer than Darien´s, but still the importance of the class she was missing was huge and consequences not very beautiful.

But the memory of Darien beside her the entire night, of the relationship they shared together made her smile again. As the taxi driver drifted towards the university, Serena couldn't help but feel amazed of how much of a change he meant in her life.

After all, back then he too had been the one to take her out of her suffering and give her hope, or at least other things to think about. When she fell in love with him, shortly after entering college and meeting him for the first time, her recent pain began to fade away and illusions grew in her heart. He had been from the very beginning, the motive for her to forget all her family problems and fight for love 

and happiness. That, he didn't know. But probably she would tell him soon. She was feeling in a better mood after all the comfort he gave her the night before; she even felt stronger…

She grinned widely while she ran across the campus towards her next class, hoping that someone would help her to catch up at least telling her which pages in the books she had to attack. Later that day, when Darien arrived home and they had a time together, she would tell him with kisses and love how much she appreciated that he had been there from the beginning, how much meant to her to be together with him…

Four hours of hellish classes later and with some fall rain drenching her to the bone, Serena arrived to her new home. As she opened the door and entered the place, she felt elated with the sense of finally belonging to the right place, this new life with Darien made her feel. Leaving grandma´s place had been one of the best decisions she´d made in the last years, she had finally come to realize she was taking necessary steps to grow up and get over the past, over the pains of before. This was a new beginning and nothing from the world outside could change the fact that she and Darien shared something beautiful and special, something of their own.

She called Darien as soon as she got changed and warm. The last thing she needed now that problems began to arise in the horizon was illness or weakness; Darien was in his way home and needed to make a few errands which gave her time to prepare some dinner for both of them. His tone denoted worry for her and although she wasn't feeling like her cheerful self of always, she sounded way better.

--Just come home soon…--she whispered with a loving voice—I need you…

--I´ll do—he whispered back—I need you too…

--I love you, Darien…

--I love you too, stalker…See you in some minutes ok?—

--Yup, Bye darling…

She saw herself again in the mirror. The Serena from years before had little to do with the blonde and beautiful woman smiling back, radiating happiness and illusions. She had changed and all thanks to him…Now and also back then…

When Darien arrived, she told him she was in the kitchen, unable to go to the door as the sauce she was preparing demanded all her attention. He seemed so much in need to be with her that he approached her from behind and hugged her tenderly, leaning his head in her shoulder and kissing her softly in the cheek.

--How was your day?—she asked giving the kiss back to her lover. She giggled, noticing just how much she sounded like a loving housewife receiving her husband after a long working day. Darien seemed to feel relief with her expression and kept hugging her…

--Hard, rainy and cold—he answered—But nice because I´m finally home with you…

She turned the stove off and left the spoon she was using to stir the sauce forgotten in the pan. Dinner could wait some more moments, she needed to do something first…She needed to snuggle in his chest and kiss him…

His lips…the way she felt every time she could touch them with her own and forget the entire world outside…Him…Her Darien…How much she loved him!! How much he loved her back!! Life wasn't easy, life was hard and difficult some times. But life had also moments like this, perfect and happy. Moments they shared together. Moments like these that were worth the effort of surviving and keep going…Serena smiled, feeling her heart swollen with love and warmth, with strength to keep fighting because he was there, because they were one and together they could face everything and win.

--Thank you…

--For?

--Being here…--she said and he snuggled to her closer...

--Same to you…Same to you my love…


	48. Behind blue eyes

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Hello again guys!! Here is the chapter for this week. Hope you like it... The song is Behind blue eyes from Limp Bizkit and the story is going to get a bit dark in the following chapters... so keep tuned!!

**48. Behind blue eyes**

Everything was a mess, a whole bloody mess!! Just…what the hell had been all that? One week after Serena´s breakdown, the results of his own research and the details she explained to him, not with little reluctance, had finally given him a picture of what was going on.

But that woman´s visiting him, or rather thundering in his office that afternoon was something out of the plan. He just couldn't believe such monster could have given birth to the angelic woman that lived with him… And if this was her mother, Darien didn't even want to imagine how her father would be.

As he drove back to his house, he messed his ebony hair and wondered just what kind of hell Serena had gone through during her childhood, or worse, how had she felt when the whole bomb exploded a couple of years ago.

--_So you are the stupid living with Serena?—_she had said as a greeting, eyeing him with such disdain that had it not been for his cold head, he would have thrown her out of the building. Sure, the dark haired woman, amazingly beautiful despite being near her fifties, exuded elegance and dominion, but arrogance without limits as well. The moment she began talking, Darien understood that the woman wasn't there to ask him to take care of her daughter, that she didn't even cared if she was fine or not.

--_I hope for your own sake that living with her is the only thing you want from her—_she said not even bothering to sit down. Sure as hell, Darien wouldn't offer her the minimal courtesy since she had bared her claws with those words.

--_No need to threaten me, madam…--_he retorted rather coldly.

--_I don't think a little warning would make you bad, brat_—she continued spitting venom with every single word she said—_By now you surely now what my "daughter" means in terms of money, though you are not in bankruptcy, you are way below us…_

_--Madam, if you came her just to say that then I guess there is nothing to say between you and me. I couldn't care less about Serena´s money, neither your family affairs…_

_--Shut up, you brat!—_she hissed losing a bit of her self control—_I´ll say this just once and I hope for your sake you listen to me. You can fuck her as much as you want, you two can do whatever you want for all we care. But if I ever know of you plotting against our company or trying to take advantage of my husband´s work, I swear you will pray to be dead and rotten…_

_--Get out of here now—_he said fighting back the urge to yell at her, remembering with all his strength that despite her horrendous behavior, she was still a lady, she was still Serena´s mother. She just turned around smiling an evil smile and left without another word.

How the hell Serena had come out of such family? Half of her hatred hadn't been directed towards him and he felt upset, just as if someone had rubbed something foul and horrible in his face. What he suspected the night he discovered what was bothering Serena wasn't even near to the reality.

His Serena, his sweet little stalker…The freaky, strange girl he had fallen in love with wasn't even called Serena. Her real name was Serenity and she was the owner of a huge global company called Silver Crystal with many brands and products scattered through the world. The empire she ruled from afar had been built by her grandmother and he had been stupid enough to pass the relationship between the lady in her many family pictures and the "Queen", the almost legendary woman that had created the Crystal emporium, as it was usually called.

As his car pulled in the parking space in their building he wondered just why Serena had been living such simple life all this time when she could have easily bought a whole country for herself, when she could have been feared and respected for her beauty and power…

The answer came to his mind easily; she wasn't like that. She was unique and money, no matter how much it could be was ineffective as a mean to change her; his doubts about Serena´s behavior had no base. She was just trying to be herself and that had brought her all kinds of problems and pains all her life. She was so different and so unique not even her horrible family had been able to break her and make her be something she wasn't.

As of the matter of not telling him her real name, he didn't even thought about that as a problem. After all, it was just a word, given by parents that didn't care for her at all. He was sure that she had been called her usual name by her grandmother, that she had lived with her all those years since she couldn't stand her own parents… And for sure that had been for the best.

But then, something had happened that her progenitors hadn't anticipated. The "Queen" died and left her granddaughter as the sole Heir of the empire. That had been the worst of all so far, and even if he didn't know many details of the issue, he knew that it hurt Serena deeply every time it was mentioned.

As he opened the door of their home, her voice greeted him. She had arrived first and was preparing something fast for their dinner. They were supposed to go out tonight but Darien felt out of mood ever since her mother had visited; of course he wouldn't tell her a thing about that since he knew that would just cause another episode of suffering he was not willing to see. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen eyeing the blonde young woman that had captured his heart and wondered just how she could even exist…

--Darien, would you help me to set the table?—she asked kindly and turned her face to stare at him with cheerfulness painted in her expression.

Darien just nodded and smiled a weak smile. As he sat down with her and shared the meal, he kept staring into her eyes, wondering just how many tears had been shed by those blue orbs he loved so much because of those monsters that had given birth to her, just how much pain her innocent soul had experienced… She was just as wounded as he had been and there she was, shinning as if there wasn't anything in the world more especial for her than him…As if nothing else mattered but being together.

Suddenly, Darien stood and pulled her to a hug, to a desperate embrace…He wanted her to remain like this, to leave the pain behind and keep being his little stalker, full of love and happiness. He wanted to avoid her all the pain that was to come knowing that he would suffer along with her. He wanted to protect her above everything because now he understood just how frail she was, how precious and rare…

--I love you Darien—she whispered with a small voice.

--I love you too, I really do Serena…--he said hiding his face in her neck and praying to the heavens to have the strength to shield her of all the pain that was sure to come…and if shielding her was impossible, then the opportunity to be there when she needed him the most.

--Don't worry for me—she said pulling back from his embrace and cupping his cheek in her hand, gently caressing his face and staring lovingly at him—If we are together, I´ll be strong enough…

--I know—he smiled—But don't tell me not to worry. It´s my job as your boyfriend…

She just kissed him and for a long moment, he forgot the entire world. She was the one to cut the kiss and remind him that they were supposed to be getting ready to go out… He just followed her, feeling already drained from all the negativity he caught from her mother, and ready to enjoy the evening together with her.

What an amazing woman he had beside him…


	49. I lay my love on you

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE**

Hello guys. I´m lately updating on weekends but since these two weeks had been hell, I´m giving you this chapter in the middle of the week since is very much likely there wont be any update until after the 26th, when I´m finally finished with exams and presentations. I hope you understand and wait patiently until next week.

The song for this this chapter is I lay my love on you from Westlife. I know by doing a small Christmas chapter, I´m getting kind of ahead on time but it is necesary to do it like this. And after all, I celebrate Christmas almost the whole year!!

See you around guys and wish me good luck with exams!!

**49. I lay my love on you…**

Christmas was near and Darien and Serena were definitely enjoying this time of the year like never before. Together, they did a discreet Christmas Tree and below, to keep one of Serena´s grandmother traditions, they set a small replica of Belen; Serena wasn't particularly religious or anything, but her grandmother had been and if there was something the blonde girl loved that was keeping things in memory of the old lady.

Darien wasn't very religious as well. Still, he thought that it was just rational to celebrate Christmas because of the reason it had been spread worldwide: to celebrate Christ birth. He didn't particularly liked Santa´s myth but he definitely liked to see Serena dressed like a Santa girl, with those diminutive red skirts and knee high black boots.

Since they were the new "lovebirds" in their group of friends and they happened to be enjoying a new place, it was decided that the Christmas Eve party would be at their apartment and despite the obvious intromission, neither of them minded at all. In fact, Darien was rather expectant of what the experience would be like. He had never spent the Holidays in a family like environment and so far, it seemed just a wonderful one.

Lately, they spent the evenings cuddled together in the couch, enjoying the warmth of their bodies and the beauty of their little creation. With no more lights than the ones from the tree, their living room became quite a romantic place where one could forget about the harsh wind and the coldness of the nights. Many nights, they ended up falling asleep in each others arms and moved to their room when the position became far too uncomfortable.

Two days before the party, the apartment became livelier with girls running around with gifts and decorations. Lita had embarked herself in the task of feeding ten people with a banquet of delicacies never seen or tasted before and Serena´s kitchen became some kind of battlefield where everyone who dared to enter followed Lita´s orders. The guys did the heaviest work and Mina took a nice picture of five men silently chopping ingredients while the tall brunette ordered them around as if she were a General and them her personal army. Adam took another one of the girls cleaning the mess before sitting down for dinner since Amy had insisted on leaving the place as spotless as possible so that they didn't spoil the fun for the "lovebirds" with afterwards cleaning.

And as an active group of cosplay freaks, the girls dressed like Santa Girls and did a bit of a show for their boyfriends as they began to call out the names in the gifts and obviously, added a bit of a fuss into the whole affair. When the gift was for another part of the couple, the others cheered and demanded for kisses and hugs that made everyone blush.

That Christmas Eve, Serena´s and Darien´s new house was filled to the brim with delicious smells, a mountain of gifts, decorations of all kinds and mostly, positive feelings that made the couple forget about their own problems for the night. They ate, they cheered, and they joked, laughed and ripped gifts open leaving the living room and the kitchen completely covered with gift papers and confetti. Amy sighed in defeat. The love birds would have to clean afterwards…

Darien saw his girlfriend joking around and laughing with Mina and Raye like a bunch of hyenas while Amy and Lita stayed a bit more composed. The little stalker sure was enjoying herself and for that he was deeply thankful. He understood just how important the girls were in her life and the way they supported Serena through all of her problems. He wondered just how many times they had seen her cry or pained over the matter of her family; after all, they knew Serena from far longer a time than he did.

* * *

Well after midnight, when everyone had left and only the lovers stayed cuddled in the couch while a mess of papers and things still were lying around. Outside, it was snowing lightly but it was not as cold as usual. Winter that year had been specially early and colder than other years.

Darien was caressing Serena´s hair and thinking about many things. Of just how much things had changed over the months and how they were knowing each other more and more with the passing of the days.

--You know…

--Unnn?

--I´m very happy…

--Me too—said Darien with a little smile in his face.

--It´s our first Christmas together…

--I hope we have a lifetime to share them. It is really wonderful to spend them with you, little one…

--Same here…

They were so lazy, so comfortable with each other lately. They felt more in love with every day; the days when Darien struggled to change and accept that Serena truly loved him were far away.

--This year has been the most exciting I have ever lived—continued Darien. Serena lifted her face from his chest and looked over him with pure devotion in her eyes.

--You found me…--he whispered before pulling her up for a small kiss—And then you changed everything for me…

--There is something you need to know, Darien.

--?

--Back in the days when Grandma died and I was all depressed, I thought no one could ever take me out of my own little world—she said without leaving his midnight eyes—I thought many stupid things…

--And then…

--I saw you…--she smiled— I loved you from the first time I saw you… I knew you didn't even know I existed, but just knowing you existed made me have hope and illusions again…

She spoke as if he had saved her and he felt flattered. She noticed and gave him a slow and deep kiss that conveyed all that she felt at the moment; they had somehow saved each other from a world of shadows and darkness.

--I´m happy now…--she whispered while depositing little kisses in his neck.

--I´m happy too, Serena…--he said while kissing her with increasing passion. As they came back for air, they stared at each others eyes and understood without words that this past year had brought them more than just gifts. It had brought love and caring, friendship and family that none of them had had before. It had been a wonderful year that marked a new beginning in both of their lifes. And as they made love slowly, enjoying each moment, each kiss and caress under the dim light of the Christmas tree, they understood that their love was beyond words, their feelings stronger and precious as nothing they had felt before. It had been the best year ever… But better than that…

It was just the beginning for them…


	50. In my place

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Chapter 50 is finally out!!! After all these months without hearing from me I know many of you should hate me by now but I had my reasons to dissapear as I did. Finally, life is turning out to be better and things are taking a course for the better. Just so that you know, I wasnt able to touch a computer or have access to internet in a long time since my brother declared himself king of my parents house and thus absolute owner of the internet connection. Just then, I began working at a new hotel and adjusting to the new duties took me a lot of time and effort. And to top it, I began living with my boyfriend (yes, finally) and even if married life is nice and all, it takes a toll on your amount of free time; so, as you see, I have had a lot of things and changes going on in my life. But so far, all of them had just made me happier with every passing day.

For all of you who waited patiently, I thank you. I promise I´ll try to recover a bit of my rapidity in the next months and finish this story (by now its 3/4 done) and show you a nice story and a much better end that you all deserve. Please keep on with me!!!

The song for this chapter is In my place by Coldplay, which gives me the feeling of melancholy and sadness I need to write stuff so depressing as this chapter and the next ones to come... I hope you understand why...

**50. In my place… Were lines that I couldn't change**

Darien would never forget the day that their real hell began. He could have forgotten most of the memories of his family as a child, only to be haunted by those last moments in the car when they tried to save him, to be forever chased by regret and sadness when he thought about them… as a teenager he could have been lost and had forgotten of every good feeling he was capable of. But he would never forget the precise moment when he understood that Serena had been broken and hurt by the very own people who brought her to this world, by those that should have loved her more than anyone, including him.

As he saw in slow motion her body, her skinny and delicate body being thrown to the floor, her face that he adored so much being brutally slapped and the bitter tears she was crying he wondered how things would have been if those two monsters never existed in her life. He thought how cruel life was, when loving and caring people like his parents ceased to exist while horrible parents like the ones Serena had were living and well, no matter what life threw at them.

The next thing he remembered was seeing her sprawled in the floor and silent, her long blonde tresses hiding her bruised face. Even then, he could feel a wave of pain coming from her, she slowly turned to see straight to the face of her own mother, still disbelieving of the whole ordeal. Even for her, quite used to acidic comments coming from that horrible woman, this was completely out of proportion.

--You should never be born—she spat to her—All you brought us were problems!!!

--Mom…--Serena whispered, new tears flowing from her now clouded eyes.

For Darien, the seconds he spent hurrying towards her seemed eternal. All he knew was that she needed him right there, that he had to protect her from them, to shield her from this whole madness. She was already too hurt to endure much more. Her wounds physically were irrelevant, but what she was going through emotionally was just too much, like being pushed off a plane without anything to stop your fall at all.

--If he dies it will be your fault!!—the woman kept yelling. She too was crying, but her tears weren't of pain but of pure hatred and disgust. Right then, her brother appeared out of nowhere and hurried to separate the older woman from his sister, many of the people in the hospital waiting room, making company to his mother were whispering things that Darien hoped Serena just couldn't hear at all.

--I just wanted…

--You should have never wanted anything, you slut!!—her mother continued. To this, Serena flinched—All you had to do was let go and disappear!

--Mom, enough!!—yelled Sam.

--Your father and your brother were the true heirs, not you!! You stole everything from us by licking the boots of that old hag! And now you also killed him!!!

God, the old man was still alive and his wife, Serena and Sam´s mother, was already blaming her own daughter of something that hadn't even happened. How annoying and malicious that woman could be? In Darien´s eyes, she wasn't mourning over the accident but trying to turn the tables on her favor and his husband, should he survive; she was hurting Serena on purpose and for that he hated her.

Finally, he arrived to her side and without further hesitation; he embraced her protectively and made her stand up from the floor. Letting her leave his side when they arrived in the hospital had been a mistake and this whole show the result. And just then, a doctor came out and announced to the relatives that the patient had exhaled his last breath due to the many injures sustained in the car accident he just had had. Darien didn't know the detailed information, but with so little he had heard, the whole thing had been his fault and no one else´s. He had stomped out of the first shareholders meeting of the year, pissed off because Serena decided to preside it for the first time instead of letting Sam take her place as it had been for the last years. He had insulted her pretty much like her mother had and then jumped to his car and left at such a terrific speed that he ended up smashed against a bridge wall. His life was under serious danger, yet, he could have survived had it not been for the state of stress he had been going through at the moment of the accident. His anger towards Serena had been the one to take his life in the end.

Serena was now in the brink of a nervous collapse and he knew he had to take her out of the place as fast as he could, no matter how much she struggled. But that wouldn't be the hard part; the hardest would be the next days when the scandal exploded and many hands and fingers would raise to point at her as the cause of such "loss for society". Then things would turn really horrible because he knew that rather than the hits she received from her mother, what would really eat her away would be the sense of guilt. She wouldn't convince herself that it hadn't been her fault, she wouldn't let go of the suffering or forget the words they´ve said because even now, after all the pain, she still wanted to be loved by them, even knowing that such thing would never become true.

He would have to remain strong for her, he thought as he accommodated her in the passenger seat, because the Serena he had left in the morning, radiant in her business attire and all confident in herself had nothing to do with the broken angel he was now with, just a few hours afterwards. He didn't say a word and Serena was silent and just once in the whole ride home he heard her sobbing.

How fast their perfect little world had become such nightmare was something he would never forget…


	51. Electrical storm

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Guys, dont ever think that I´ve forgotten about you, life is just getting quite busy. I´m now a married woman, with some slaving job that is getting me quite the good experiences and plenty of satisfactions but leaves me not so much time as I would like to write. As I´ve promised many times, I will definitely finish the stories I began, just wait a little bit...

I really wanted to use this song since a long time ago. I just love U2!!

**51. Electrical storm**

If the sky could cry all those tears she was keeping in her eyes? If someone else, even him, could carry the burden of the recent events? If there was something good he could say, Darien would really love to get the words to come to his head.

Seeing Serena completely in other world with her eyes fixated in a place he wasn't able to see, where he couldn't reach out and take her out from was frustrating to say the least. He knew she had been like that since the moment they arrived home, almost a week ago, from that dreaded visit they made to the hospital, when she and her horrendous mother had a collision because of Serena´s father death.

She had gone completely silent since then, and it had been him who had to call their university to inform them that she would be taking a few days off because of family issues. By then, news about her real identity had spread like fire through the whole city, and especially amongst their classmates. Her picture appeared as that of the amazingly rich heiress of the Crystal Empire who was supposed to take over the empire now that her father was dead, obviously beside and with the help of her brother which was quite known as a successful businessman.

Even though the media had been quite discreet regarding the confrontation in the hospital, a few rumors were spreading and there had been one saying that the family was so troubled that the young heiress wasn't recognized by some members of the family and that things had gone to the extent that she had been banned from her father's burial ceremony, which was supposed to take place tomorrow.

To say the least, Darien was worried. It wasn't that Serena showed signs of nervousness, she didn't seem angry or sad, she didn't show absence. It was just as if she was thinking hard about something and she kept all of her thoughts within, not wanting to say a word about them and somehow, Darien knew that he needed to get her to talk.

Because to be honest, all that silence was driving him nuts. He had expected rivers of tears, he had even been prepared for endless hours comforting her, and proving to her that he was not going to let her through her problems and pains alone. He hadn't been prepared to see her in the state she was, to feel she was leaving him out, that she was dealing with all that alone. He felt that she needed him, yet, he couldn't say a word or bring himself to speak and get things right again because he just didn't know how to approach her right now. He kind of felt useless.

And there was the issue with her father's burial. He just couldn't figure out if she wanted to go or not. As he poured a cup of tea for her and prepared it in a tray, he wondered if he should ask about that. He guessed in the end, she would decide that herself.

He took the tray and walked from their small kitchen to their living room, just to find a thinking Serena sitting in the sofa they had beside the biggest window of the apartment, looking at the falling rain and completely oblivious to the electrical storm going on outside. Thunders roared and lightning struck yet she seemed calmed. Usually, she was afraid of them and just now she was completely calmed, so serene…

Darien had to accept one thing; she was beautiful even when she was unreadable. Her hair was down and she was wearing one of his biggest shirts and some pair of socks. She kept her routine pretty well and her looks hadn't actually suffered a lot because of the ordeal they were going through. He knew she didn't slept well the last days but he knew she did sleep because he had kept her tightly embraced to him each night and he noticed. So, the light shadows there were below her eyes weren't that much of a worry.

--I made some tea—he said while sitting the tray in the nearest coffee table and offering her one. She took it and looked into his eyes with big blue eyes that showed no signs of sadness. She then began to sip from it and returned her gaze to the falling rain.

Darien took his as well. He felt…well, he felt a lot. But just as her, he couldn't voice his worries and thoughts. All he knew was that this wasn't the moment to figure things out, that right now, both of them needed to be in silence. Together, but in silence.


	52. When the evening falls

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE...**

Just how long has it been? Yes, I know I have totally neglected all of my fics since I began seriously working. Just let me tell you I regret not taking the time to write and that I will apologize by writting the end to this story in the next weeks. So far, I expect to write four more chapters and one epilogue.

To all of you who waited patiently, thank you for sticking with this story for such long time. I know this chapter is really sad and all but still, it needed to be written and expressed. I will reward you with better times in the following chapters.

The song for this chapter is evening falls by enya, which lyrics really show the feeling of loss Serena deals with... and as allways, I assure you I dont own the music or the Sailor Moon story. If I did, I would not have to work like a slave every day...

**52. When the evening falls, and the daylight is fading…**

_--Back in the days when Grandma died and I was all depressed, I thought no one could ever take me out of my own little world—she said without leaving his midnight eyes—I thought many stupid things…_

_--And then…_

_--I saw you…--she smiled— I loved you from the first time I saw you… I knew you didn't even know I existed, but just knowing you existed made me have hope and illusions again…_

As Darien walked towards the spot in the cemetery where Serena´s father burial was being taking place, he remembered those words she had once said, back in Christmas when there had been no worries and no pains. And seeing her blank expression, that void of emotions that her face had been in the last days, he really wished her words had been true and he would be able to bring her back to her usual happy and cheerful person.

That of course, was unthinkable as of aknow. He knew full well he just could not expect to see her smile in at least a couple more weeks; he could just begin to understand how deep inside she had been hurt by all the mayhem with her family, he could just imagine how lost in her own world of guilt she was, how terrible she felt. It was hard to be together at times like this, the atmosphere in their relationship had changed gears completely and he was restless since that day at the hospital when her father had died and her mother had slapped Serena and said all those horrible things to her. Of course, he understood Serena´s sad mood over the days was just the right thing for her to feel. Yet, he could not deny all this situation was getting into his own well being.

But then again, he would not let his ignorance of the extent of her pain to let him forget he had to protect her. By now, he knew he had to be there, as hard and though as it was. And in the same way, he had known since she told him she wanted to go to her father´s burial ceremony that he could not allow her to get hurt even more. That there was a limit to her intentions of saying goodbye.

That is why he squeezed her hand and stopped her when they arrived at the top of the hill that overlooked the tiny spot where the tomb was. The place was crowded by just a few people since not so many seemed to want to give their condolences under the freezing winter wind to a person known for being a ruthless businessman who cared only about money and nothing else. From the place they stood, they could make out the silhouettes of the ten or so people standing beside the widow and Serena´s brother, all of them of course, wearing the mandatory black clothes and winter garments to endure the brutal attack of the cold season. There were just a few of them, yes. But none of them would receive Serena and give her their condolences except from her brother.

Serena turned slightly to look into his eyes and he tried his best to remain calmed, even though he felt it was one of the most awkward moments they had had ever since becoming a couple.

--I don't want you to go there—he said and he squeezed her hand harder—I don't want you to get hurt once again—

She seemed to ponder his words for a few moments and he took a little advantage of the situation to make her certain that she wasn't alone, to make her understand some important things. As her eyes went down, he pulled her closer beside him and embraced her frame, seemingly lighter than before while wrapped in all those layers of clothes.

--I am here with you Serena—he continued with a tender voice—I love you, little one and I promise you we will go through all of this together—

She squeezed his hand back and even though he could not see her expression, he knew she was hearing his every word.

--I can´t tell you my love will replace the one you wanted to have from them—he said, finally finding some words and things he had wanted to say over the previous days—There is no way we can replace the love from your parents or mine…--he trailed, suddenly thinking back of his own pain when he found out his had died and he couldn't even remember them—But now we have each other, Serena, we have a family of our own…

Serena then trembled. She knew and understood his words, she could feel the truth in them and the warmth and caring feeling attached to them. She knew her place was beside him, that with him she was finally at home. Yet, she was feeling as if her heart had frozen from pain and hurt, as if her mind could not utter words out of shock. As she felt Darien´s voice wrap her in a cocoon of care, as he said they were now a family, she knew he was also suffering with her and kind of remembering his own feelings of loss.

--It is not fair…--she whispered.

Darien understood what she meant. It wasn't fair for him to lose his parents without a single good memory of them other than the look of love in his mother´s eyes as the fell to their death. It was even less fair for Serena to have been born in a family that despised her and saw her as a complete burden, when all she had done was to come to exist. A family that had denied her the love she had strived so much to earn, a set of parent that cared nothing for her and blamed her of things that had never been under her control.

It wasn't fair to love and care for them so much when all they could feel for her was hatred. It was horrible to feel guilty over the death of one of them.

--It isn´t—he agreed—

And so they stood there, enduring the freezing wind and one of the hardest moments so far in their relationship. There, until the last of the attendants left and the only ones who stayed behind were the people in charge of the final burial procedures. By then, the day had faded into a cloudy and dark afternoon…


	53. The sky and the sun

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE**

Hello everyone! Thank you for staying with this story. I know it has taken a lot of time to get to this point and I hope to find the necesary words to write the next 7 and last chapters. Is not so far away...

This chapters song is called the sky and the sun from Celtic Woman. I just fell in love with this group and this special song has gained a place in my heart, I love the strenght I feel in myself when I say that I am the sky and the new morning. I too can shine everyday and make people lifes around me better... And this is the exact feeling Serena need at this point in the history.

Hope you enjoy! And become too the dawn!!

**53.. I am the sky and the dawn and the sun…**

Serena knew Darien was going to be really mad at her once he woke and saw where she was, but there was something soothing and refreshing about the first light of the morning and also about the light, and icy rain that was falling.

It had been raining the whole night and it was really cold the day before when they returned from their visit to the cemetery. She slept lightly and not very well since it was raining as if the world would come to an end; still, she had felt good tightly cuddled in Darien´s embrace, his warm body protecting hers even in his sleep yet when it had begun to dawn, she felt as if she could not stay in the bed anymore. She felt her feet and her whole body screaming for movement.

She opened the window that allowed entrance to the balcony and just stood there, just with a fluffy white robe warm enough if one was to keep inside but which became soaked in the rain real fast. She looked into the distance and gave free will to her thoughts and feelings. It was time to leave everything behind and begin to build a brand new life. Sure, she would always carry deep inside her the pain and the sorrow, until the very last day of her life. And for sure she would have to endure other pains by being distant to her own mother and family, she would forever wonder how it could have been if her parents had loved her…Yet, she had to move on and let that pass. She could not let her life be defined and limited to the little world of suffering her parents had created. The might have traumatized her and made her feel that she was unwanted and worthless, but there had been so many people who had showed her through the years that she was precious as a person, as a friend and as a woman. There had been those who showed her that her life was important and she could not let their love and care go unnoticed. She knew she had a family of her own now and with the passing of time, it was only going to get bigger. More than that, she was sure that knowing how it felt to be so hurt, she would never hurt her own children that way, she would never have anyone in her family suffer as she had.

She had to pull herself together and become a happy and shiny person once again, she had to get back to her own feet and take the reins of her life along with Darien. If she remained so sad and troubled all the time, she would just make him feel worse and the same would go to her friends. Serena knew she had to go on.

As the light grew stronger, she noticed that, the clouds to the west were still dark and ominous, but to the east, there was an invincible sun rising, its rays covering the earth with life and light. Not even the strongest of the storms could last forever because there would always be an end to it and the sun would shine again. And at that moment, she felt she was one with the light, she too could shine after the rain, the pain and the sorrow. She was too like the earth that had to go through times of storm and quietness, through day and night. She could bring herself to see a new dawn by piecing her own together and doing something as recovering her smile. She wanted to be like the sun, able to create life and a million other wonderful things for all those around her. And then she felt strong for the first time in what felt like ages.

That was how Darien found her, smiling gently to herself, all soaked and bathed in the light of the early morning. And even though he knew she would most likely catch a cold and that he was about to scold her for doing something so stupid like getting herself drenched in the cold of that horrible winter, he allowed himself to see her surrounded by her own light once again. She had managed to come back, even if this was the very beginning of her budding new self and just for that small smile she was making, he felt happy.


	54. Here comes the sun

**LET ME BE THE ONE TO LOVE YOU MORE..**

Procastination sure is an amazing thing, it makes your sense of time to become completely useless. To me, it had been just a few weeks when I posted chapter 53. And now that I check, that was almost two months ago!!

I promise I´ll really try to finish soon. After all, I still have 6 more chapters to go and this two year project will be finished. Thanks to all of you who have followed the story after all this time.

Here comes the sun is a song from the Beatles, and I love playing it in Rockband (yeah, I know I suck at the guitar but I still like to play)!!!

**54. Here comes the sun…**

--And finally, spring is back!!—yelled Mina.

--It was about time—said Malcolm—I almost got a depression from all that cold.

It was Sunday, the first warm weekend in the New Year and almost two weeks had gone by since Serena´s fathers burial. Darien and Serena had been invited to an outing to a national park area nearby the city that the girls had organized to just make them get away from the usual landscape and breathe some much needed fresh air.

All around the signs of the new season were almost exploding while you looked at it. The trees along the trail they were taking whispered and the forest floor was covered with budding flowers and herbs. There were also plenty of birds that were returning from their winter refuges and gloried on the late morning freshness.

Darien and Serena walked behind their group of friends, holding hands and listening to everything their friends said. Mina and Mal leaded because they had been to the place before and knew the way to a splendid corner, for sure one of their secret places they had discovered together. Mina was happy with the whole outing even if her shoes, backpack and the whole mountain of things she carried around was starting to slow her down; well, she was happy most of the time for almost every little thing, which was just so different from Mal, who tended to be a more… calmed and composed person.

Behind were Lita and Andrew, also kind of leading the way since Lita was a natural leader for this kind of things. In the middle were Raye and Chad, amazed with the whole scenery and taking pictures like there was no tomorrow. Following them were Amy and Adam, silently trying to figure a way in a GPS device one of them brought, just in case since they all knew of Mina´s horrible sense of direction, just as matching with her inability to piece together a famous quote.

They were supposed to walk for a whole hour and reach this amazing place where they would have lunch and just relax for a couple hours before walking a whole hour back and returning to the city. They had left the main trail about forty minutes now and they were supposed to get soon to that secret place of Mina and Mal anytime now. Darien was not very much into hiking, but he thought that a change in places would be good for Serena.

Of course she caught a horrible cold from that day he caught her drenched in the morning rain and he had had to nurse her back to health after a couple fevers and plenty of coughing. She spent three days sick and he became a complete expert in the art of making that miraculous soup of hers that she once gave him when he became sick. It was true; a good dose of love into the recipe and the effects could be really amazing.

But otherwise, that day out in the rain had marked a change in her and it had been for the better. He still caught her staring into nothingness and thinking to herself a million things she didn't want to say, but it was not that scary silence anymore; to be honest, after all the ordeal, he had come to realize how disturbing her silence was at that time. By no means he wanted to see her go back to such a state, not anymore and much less because of people like her parents.

Darien stared at her and her beautiful sky blue eyes greeted him. He could feel a faint trace of pain there and while he knew there was no way he would ever erase it completely, he was more than determined to give her a whole life of happiness and a loving family of her own that would be strong and united as it could be possible. The sun had returned to their life just as the spring came back after the harsh winter. She had already recovered her smile and just that had been a big step forward.

--What´s the matter, Darien—she asked and small tender smile came to her face, reaching her eyes as a true smile born from the soul.

--Do you know that I love you—he said out of the blue.

--I know—she answered and squeezed his hand—I love you too. All this walking around has made me hungry…

--Sorry, I can only give you a kiss for now—he said with seriousness in his voice. He was teasing her and she knew it because he had brought quite a lot of snacks in his backpack.

--It will have to do for now—she teased back—But as the man in our family, you should provide me with something to eat soon or I will faint…

Darien laughed at her small joke and hugged her before kissing her lips lightly.

--Here, I will find you a nice mamooth leg to roast and after you have eaten, Ill drag you by the hair back into our cave and…

--And?—she asked teasingly while quirking an eyebrow…--What is the caveman going to do to me?

His blood jumped in his body at the sound of her inviting question after so many weeks without them being intimate. He had understood just how sad she had been and had been more than happy to be her cuddle toy every night if that made her recover and regain her confidence. But he was also a healthy young man very madly in love with that blonde beauty and every day refraining from making love to her had been quite taxing. He would have said something real naughty had it not been for their friends saying that they had arrived to the nice clearing with the beautiful patch of wild flowers and the small creek flowing in the middle of the whole place.

And he would have to wait until they arrived back at home to show her just what the caveman inside him wanted to do to her. But then again, he had waited for several weeks now and a couple hours more would be easy to handle.

Or so he thought.


End file.
